


Son of the Hell Queen

by smaster28



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 68,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaster28/pseuds/smaster28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out the truth about his Heritage changes Harry's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heritage

# Heritage

 

          A determined Harry Potter slowly walked the narrow path towards the forbidden forest to face Voldemort and his death. He wasn’t desolate and heartbroken nor was he suicidal. He knew that wars required great sacrifices to win and he had willing to make the ultimate sacrifice so his friends and people close to him could live.

The betrayal of Remus Lupin, a close friend of his father and someone who he considered as a father figure, weighted heavily on his mind but he decided to focus on all the positives in his life. He thought about his lover Tonks and their daughter Aphrodite, who were killed right in front of him, as he walked towards his final battle.

He was so stunned by Remus’ betrayal that his mind shut down for a moment. He couldn’t move or think, he just stood there blankly watching their dead bodies hit the floor. His close friends Ron and Hermione moved in swiftly towards him. Ron cut down Remus while Hermione moved to console him.

Before his death, Remus informed him about the Horcrux in the scar and how he needed to die so others could live. He also told him that he killed Tonks and her daughter so that he would have nothing to live for.

Unbridled rage grew inside of him, thinking about the vile man and his act of murdering an innocent infant. He was no better than Voldemort. If only Remus had spoken with him, he would have willingly sacrificed himself, Dora and Dite didn’t need to die pointlessly.

Both Ron and Hermione, his two best friends in the world, tried to stop him from sacrificing himself for them but he managed to stun them after saying that he was sorry for his actions. He left them a goodbye note which thanked them for their friendship. In the note he willed all his earthly possessions to them and Andromeda.

On his way to the forest, he met Neville and told him to take care of Voldemort’s snake and moved on before Neville could stop him.

He knew he had to do this, for his friends and their families. He needed to do this for his family, both living as well as the dead, for his dead parents who valiantly sacrificed themselves for him, for his dead lover and daughter, for his dead god-father and god-mother, for his god-sister and other lovers. He decided to take as many as Voldemort’s followers as he could take with him.

His strong will and determination unknowingly activated a hidden power of the invisibility cloak and the resurrection stone, which was currently hidden inside a snitch. Only members of his bloodline, the Peverell bloodline, could use this power. He used his invisibility to kill countless unsuspecting death eaters and headed towards Voldemort, without noticing any change in his power level or the increase in his defence as most of the random spell the death eaters shot in his general direction had no effect on him. He beheaded, dissected or blew-up any death eater that he passed on the way. Unfortunately for him, a very few of them were high ranking members and most of them were just cannon fodder. He removed his cloak and appeared in front of the snake faced man.

He quietly listened to the idiotic taunts of the dark lord and his followers. He just hoped that Voldemort ended his life quickly with a killing curse so he didn’t have to listen to the ridiculous monolog the fool was spouting.

His wish was granted when Voldemort finally raised his wand and sent a killing curse at him.

Much to the shock and surprise of everyone present including Voldemort, Harry’s body disappeared in a green flash after the killing curse hit him.

(((o)))

Harry woke up on the floor of a strange room with a killer headache. He realised that he was completely naked. As he lay there trying to figure out where he was he heard the sound of a woman moaning, moaning in a way that he knew was completely sexual. Turning his head he looked up to see a beautiful naked red head. She had a perfect hourglass figure, firm, round and large G-cup breast, a fair skinned flat stomach, long smooth legs, long red hair the colour of blood and a regal face with natural dark purple lips and emerald green eyes which were the same shade as his and she was sitting on a large ornate throne with her legs spread apart.

What really surprised him and turned him on at the same time was the sight of naked Tonks servicing her. She was using one hand to hold Tonks’ head close to her nether lips. Even though he couldn’t see her face, he immediately recognised Tonks’ spiky pink hair and her amazing rear.

The red head’s other hand was on head of a sixteen or seventeen year old black haired beauty who was sucking on one of those luscious breasts while fondling the other one. He could see the milk leaking out of the other breast whenever she squeezed her nipple.

He got an erection from watching the display in front of him. He wanted to join the trio and have his way with the three of them.

“Oh Harry,” the red head moaned looking at him, “so good of you to finally join us.” She smiled and licked her lips at the sight of his erection. It wasn’t the biggest one she had seen but it was on the larger size by human standards.

“Who are you? What are you doing with Tonks?” He asked as he could take his eyes of the trio. He figured this must be heaven since he was dead and had three naked beauties in front of him.

Tonks pulled away from the woman’s nether lips and looked at him. He could see that her face was covered with the woman’s pussy juice and she was quite happy about judging by the twinkle in her eye. “Harry,” she exclaimed, “I’m glad that you’re here, but you’re not going to believe what happened after we died.”

The black haired beauty also stopped her sucking and looked at Harry, a drop of milk dripping down her chin. For some reason he felt that she looked familiar but couldn’t quite place her, but the thing that stood out was that **s** he had emerald green eyes just like him.

“Your assumption of being in Heaven is quite wrong in fact you are in Hell, my home, our Home.” The red head stated.

Harry wasn’t surprised by the fact he ended up in hell after all he had killed more than a few people, granted they weren’t good people but still he had killed them. Not to mention the wild sex life he had due Tonks’ influence on him since his first year at Hogwarts. She had him claim all of his female friend’s virginities, regardless of the fact they were currently dating or not. He had also visited the bed of many married women, with and without her. The only married women he knew and hadn’t slept with were Mrs Weasley and his aunt Petunia.

The red head merely smiled as he recollected some of his sexual activities. “You have been a very naughty boy Harry, deflowering so many young virgins, including your best friend Hermione and your god-sister Susan, having your way with nearly every girl in your year or the one above and below you in Hogwarts. As for who I am, well I'm the Queen of Hell. I have gone by many names but my most popular name is Lilith. You may know me as Lily Potter.”

“Lily Potter?” Harry questioned as his eyes widening with shock. “Mom?” he blurted. The resemblance the woman in front of him had to his mother was uncanny but she was supposed to be dead. “How?” he asked as he couldn’t fully process the situation.

Lily nodded, knowing he would be shocked by the news, she asked for the one thing she had missed the most, “Aren’t you going to give your mother a hug? Give mommy a hug and I tell you everything you want to know.”

Harry wearily walked up to her, he wasn’t sure if this was a trick or not, after all he had just be told this was hell, and hugged her just as she stood up from her throne. The mother and son hugged each other for the first time in 16 years forgetting the fact that they both were naked.

The silence was broken when Lily said, “I am sorry that I wasn’t with you when you were growing up. I am sorry that I had to leave you. After Voldemort attacked, I would have taken you with me but an all-out war broke out in hell. I couldn’t bring you here as it would have been too dangerous for you, my little prince. The war just ended a few months ago. I wanted to bring you here right away but my counterpart, the ruler of heaven, stopped me. Under normal circumstance, I won’t have listened to him but after the sixteen year war I fought, I was too weak to stand up against him. Plus he told me that we would be united within a few months. My only comfort leaving you on earth was that you were happy with Tonks your half-sister.”

“Huh?!” A surprised Harry asked as he pulled away from his mother and taking a step back. He felt Tonks moved to hug him from behind. She pressed her large naked breasts into his back and took hold of his still hard cock in her right arm as she gently started giving him a hand-job.

Mistaking his surprise for disgust, “Don’t tell me that you have a developed problem with incest. Do you remember the times when you used to get extra excited when I used to call you my little bro while you were fucking me, the number of time you took my mother and me at the same time and called us mom and sis while we were doing it, the number of times you took the Patil twins, the time you took Hermione and her mother while you went on a vacation with them or the times you spent with the Greengrass and the Bones family?” Tonks asked while she continued to give him a hand-job. She used her other hand to indicate to the black haired girl that she should kneel in front of Harry.

“I have no problems with incest,” Harry said as he hungrily eyed mother’s body, “I am just surprised, that all.”

He didn’t even notice the beautiful black haired girl with emerald green eyes kneeling in front of him as he continued to stare at Lily.

“Well, even I will like to know how I am your half-sister. Doesn’t it turn you on that you got your half-sister pregnant?” Tonks asked as she felt he was about to erupt. She just pointed his dick at the kneeling girls face.

Hearing this Harry moaned in delight at the fact that he had actually got his real half-sister pregnant, mixing that with the sight of his gorgeous naked mother, his kneeling naked unknown daughter and the talented hand-job from his naked half-sister/lover it didn’t take long for Harry to give a uninhibited cry of satisfaction as he exploded and spilled himself all over his still unknown kneeling daughter’s hungry face. Harry watched as his mother knelt behind her and roughly grabbed her breasts making her cry out in pain and pleasure, causing her mouth to open to catch the rest of his thick cum.

As Harry came down from a high, he suddenly realised that his daughter was missing. He asked, “Wait, where is Aphrodite?”

Laughing Tonks looked at him and asked, “You just gave her a rich facial and you are asking ‘where is she’?”

“How?” a surprised Harry asked as he closely looked at the girl. She was very beautiful, had long black hair with C- cup breasts, flawless skin and an extremely tasty body. Seeing his own cum dripping down her face and splashing on her breasts was incredibly hot.

“After I found out that she was my granddaughter, I summon her here along with Tonks. Then I aged her mind and body because you cannot have a little child here in hell. I have one more reason but I won’t disclose it right now.” Lily answered.

“Mmmm Dad, your cum is soo tasty, do you mind if I have some more?” Aphrodite asked, in a sultry voice dripping with sin as she leant forward took her father hard cock in her mouth without even bothering to wait for his answer.

Lily smiled at her action and said, “She is just like her grandmother, hungry for your cum.” As Tonks moved her hand from Harry’s cock to her daughter’s head.

“Come here Harry,” Lily said as she put her hands under her magnificent voluptuous breasts gently kneaded and stroked them as she pushed them together, “I want you to come and taste them, come and drink my milk like you did as a child. Something I have missed while I was forced to be away from you.” She said as she stood back up behind her granddaughter, watching her sucking on her father’s cock.

“While you are doing that I will tell you how Tonks is your half-sister.” Lily said, as she saw the eager look on Harry’s face.

Harry leaned forward and complied with his mother’s request. As soon as he felt his mother’s milk touch his tongue he started feeling a strange sensation all over his body. He questioningly looked at his mother as he continued to suck on her breast.

“Don’t worry; my milk is trying to fix your body of its malnourishment while also energising you to keep up with me now that I can take you as my lover.” She answered with moan. She had been waiting so long for her son to suck on her breast again. She had made so many plans for him. She just wished that he would have grown up with her.

With a wave of her hand, **s** he transformed her throne into a large bed before teleported the four of them there. She laid back on the bed while Harry was on top of her **,** Aphrodite lay between her legs still sucking on her father’s dick while Tonks feasted on her daughter’s sweet folds.

“Andromeda became infertile when she was cursed by one of the Blacks when she left her family to marry Ted.” Lily gasped as she felt Harry bit her nipple cause some pain to shoot through her body, “A-A couple of years into the marriage and having tried everything she could think of, she became desperate and performed a satanic ritual in hopes of reversing the curse, so she could have a child. That was when I answered the summons and after making a pact, I impregnated her.” Lily explained.

“How exactly did you impregnate her?” Harry asked, as he while switching from her right breast to her left, not getting enough of his mother’s delicious milk.

Lily unfurled her dark bat like wings and a thin black tail with a triangular point at the end. “With this.” She said indicating towards her tail.

Harry watched, never taking his mouth away from her nipple, as she elongated her tail before making it slide around his stomach before wrapping around his cock and balls, making him groan as he felt her squeeze, still watching the tail move down and around Tonks’s neck getting a choking sound from his lover/sister before disappearing under her body. Before he could wonder what was happening he spotted the tail come up from between tight ass cheeks, it then stopped about a foot away from her body, then like an arrow it shot deep into what he was sure was her moist heart causing Tonks’s head to snap up and release a moan of pain and pleasure that burst from her mouth, before she was silenced by his mother’s tail as it squeezed her throat and dragged her back down between their daughter’s thighs.

“You’re a succubus?” Harry moaned in surprise as his daughter’s mouth was taking him closer to the edge. Taking hold of her head, Harry began to fuck her face. “You are just as good as your mother,” He grunted as he pulled her head against his hips, pushing his cock as far as he could down her throat before he began exploding into his daughter’s eager mouth. Looking down he watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she greedily drank it all without any of it to escape her mouth.

“Yes Harry, I am. Why do you think you are such a sexual deviant?” She asked him rhetorically, as she watched her granddaughter drink her son’s cum.

“If you would have grown up with me, then you probably would have impregnated me before you even went to Hogwarts.” Lily continued and smiled as she saw him began to thrust deep into his daughter’s throat at the thought of impregnating her.

“So I am a half succubus?” Tonks asked as Aphrodite was released and reluctantly moved away from Harry.

“Yes, you are. I created you especially for the son I planned on having in the near future.” Lily replied.

“Why would you do that? Not that I am complaining or anything without her my life would have been boring and lonely.” A confused Harry questioned, while Tonks thought that meant she was to be Harry mate.

“Get back to your drinking and I will tell you why I came to the human world in the first place, it is connected to the question you just asked.” Lily said pulling Harry’s head back to her breast while Tonks took hold of Aphrodite and began licking Harry’s almost dried off cum of her face.

“I went to the human world to either find a mate for myself or if I couldn’t find one then to create one.” Lily explained as she began to gently stroke his member with her tail while it continued fucking Tonks.

“After my search ended in a failure, I decided to create mate for myself but to do so it required a lot of planning and preparation since I never had a son before. I have been with countless men and had numerous children but they have only been daughters, well directly anyway, I indirectly had a son but I will tell you more about him later. By the way, Hell is filled with your half-sisters who would be willing to service you at any time you want. My daughters do have sons but none of them were ever good enough to be my mate. I chose James to be the lucky sperm donor because he was good looking, had a decent amount of power, was filthy rich in the human world, was pure at the time I chose him and his family’s connection to the deathly Hollows. I kept him pure till the time of your conception by altering his and his female sexual partners’ memories while actually having dream sex with them to get my sustenance while I was in the human world.” Lily finished, by now a certain type of heat had grown in pussy, it was begging for her son to finally fuck her.

Giving into the desire the heat that she was feeling Lily used her fingers to spread the lips of her pussy, the glistening pink flesh of her womanhood visible to her son, "Can you see how wet I am?" Lily asked wantonly. "Can you see how turned on am I? Can you see how badly I need you to fuck me?" Lily said as she used her tail to line up the large mushroom sized head of her son’s rigid member against the opening of her pussy.

Harry was happy by the fact his mother didn’t consider his father anything more than a sperm donor for him as he slowly started to stretch her warm, dark haven that he was born from, before forcing his hard cock into her until he couldn’t go any further.

“Yesss,” Lily hissed as she felt him force his cock deep inside her.

A large grin made its way onto his face as he felt his mother’s folds wrap around his cock, slowly pulling out, getting a whine at the feeling of lost from his mother. He stop moving out of her until only half of his large cock was still inside her, losing any form control as he felt Lily squeeze her passion-moistened depths around his cock he began thrusting into her clinching hot, wet sheath with wanton abandon. The way his mother’s dripping tight depths were moulding around his cock felt like she was trying to suck him in and it felt like heaven to him.

“Oohh Hell, Mum, you’re dripping. Your loving this as much as I am aren’t you, you slut?” not bothering to wait for an answer as he continuing his primal rhythm.

“Fuck yesss, baby. I’ve wanted your cock inside me since I gave birth to you and now finally I have it, it will be the only one from now on.” Lily finished as she was gasped and moaned between her words, when Harry’s pounding into her increased.

Lily thrust back with an equal, and quite eager energy. She cooed as their hips met. Making him move in a in a frenzied fervour, slowly driving her mind back to where there was no thoughts only pleasure. Back to a mind bending bliss she had only dreamt that he would bring her in her wildest fantasies as his assaulted her body, no her dark soul. He was claiming her. Making sure she now knew that she was his for the rest of eternity and she was loving every second of it.

                 As he felt her arch against him, he couldn’t help but be glad that he had cum a few times earlier otherwise he would have spilled himself the second he entered her fiery furnace. With each thrust he could feel her respond with equal force, the moans that were leaving her mouth were music to his ears. He pushed himself up to his knees so he could watch her body move in time with his every thrust, so he could watch the hypnotic motion of her swollen sensitized flesh and she the look eager look she had of her face as she waited for his cum.

              Watching her body wither and her mouth-watering aroused peaks bounce and jiggle with his every thrust while having that drunk fucked look on her face awakened something inside him that he tried to deny his entire life, the want, NO THE NEED to be in complete control and now it was to be in complete control this woman, to own the woman, his own mother. And it was a need too hard to fight. So he didn’t bother, he now knew that he would kill any man that even thought about touching her sinful body. At the thought of another man touching her made him possessive of her and a need to feel her body against his, so falling forward he felt her sinful body mould against his and began to move together in total harmony while he savagely ravaged her dark purple lips.

Without breaking the kiss his hands reached up and cupped her full breasts forcefully as they skimmed tantalizingly against his chest, squeezing them roughly he felt his mother moan into his mouth.

              Breaking the kiss Lily felt him move his head to the side of her neck as he began to suck, bite and nibble on her pulse point, getting louder delicious erotic moans from her trembling, swollen lips. Lily wrapped her arms around her son’s shoulders, holding him tightly as he viciously fucked, her making her shiver beneath him. All her senses were on fire as she felt his engorged manhood fill her tight wet womanhood, a womanhood that had brought more than one King to his knees in worship before her.

              Moving his head to her ear trailing kisses as he went, “How does my hard cock feel inside you Mother?” he hissed.

              All Lily could do was shudder and moan like a wanton whore, “So…so good, so hard…” before burying her head into his shoulder.

“Do you like your son stretching your pussy?” he asked in a harsh and uneven voice.

              “Yess…more… please more…” she began to beg into his shoulder.

              Biting her ear, as his hands roughly sunk into her swollen sensitized flesh he asked, “Do you want me to cum in your pussy mother? Do you want me to fill you with my cum? Fill you with my child?”

              Feeling herself close to orgasm, Lily’s head rolled backward as she shrieked, moaned and shouted, "Yes, Please! Harry, fill Me…FILL ME!!!!!”

Hearing her shrieks and shouts he didn’t stop his relentless pace, the mere idea of the Queen of Hell begging him like a fucked stupid whore was something that he would never be able to describe, but made the cum in his balls churn in excitement. Without saying any more words he began to increase the pace of his hips making Lily's eyes roll in the back of her skull at the feeling of sexual bliss, a feeling that she had hardly ever got to experience without having to use multiple partners.

Lily's pussy was completely overflowing with her juices, soaking Harry’s cock and flowing down over her arsehole, the shear amount of juices was so much that it would quench a dying man’s thrust. Quickly locking her ankles around his arse so he couldn’t leave her body as Lily didn’t want to take the chance of him leaving the place he belonged.

Soon the tell-tale signs of their orgasms began to show, the twitching of his cock inside her and the rapid clenching of her pussy after his every thrust let them both know that the other was close. Preparation coated their bodies making their skin take on a shine. Lily raised her head up and licked the drops of preparation from her son’s chin.

Every thrust, every movement of their bodies drew them closer to their release.

Harry soon felt her walls tighten around his hardened length, the fiery warmth of her tight pussy hurled him over the edge of ecstasy and with one last hard thrust he felt the entrance to her womb give way to the bulbous head of his cock, his shout of, "I'M C-CUMMMING!!!" drowned out the screams of Hell.

To Lily his cock felt like it was made of iron, repeatedly plunging into her depths. She could feel her orgasm looming in no time and she had to fight with herself to not just give herself over to it. She was so close to being swept away by the waves of pleasure so powerful that she nearly passed out. Her body was thumping with lust as her son was humping away at her with wanton abandonment.

She soon felt her son’s hard cock expand inside her dark depths just before he punched into the entrance of her womb, she lost all control over her body as she was seized by a rushing sensation so intense, that she was sure her screams of “YESSS, FUUCCKKK MEEEEEEE.” with enough force all of Hell heard her.

Her body was racked with great shuddering, clenching spasms as she rode the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy when she felt her son’s potent seed fill her fertile womb. It was at this point she realized she would be his bitch, his cum dump, his toy, and she loved it. She had finally found her equal, something which she desired for many millenniums. Both their bodies didn’t stop moving each thrust to keep the climaxes going, Lily could feel his seed continuing to flow into her womb making her stomach bulge making her take on a pregnant look. While Harry grit his teeth it felt like his dick was caught in a velvet vice, milking his cock for his life giving seed.

As both Harry and Lily exploded in climax Lily brought Tonks with her spill her succubus seed into her daughter womb making her scream in ecstasy into Aphrodite’s door of her femininity, making her in turn reach her release, causing them both to pass out.

As Tonks and Aphrodite dropped Lily and Harry’s bodies shuddered and convulsed, both their minds had blank out with but their bodies continued to rode the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy. If anyone was watching their faces they would have seen only the whites of their eyes, Lily’s mouth open in an O with her tongue hanging out as she grabbed one of her breasts and Harry grabbing the other. His face telling all who looked that no one was there at the moment, only their desire for each other kept their bodies moving.

Minutes passed before Harry came back from his mind shattering release, his hips still jerking shooting more cum into her. He felt all his strength leave his body and not being able to hold himself up anymore he fell onto his mother’s breasts and burrowed his face into between the valley of her breasts and closed his eyes.

Lily wasn’t too far behind him as her mind started to clear, her body thick with tension for her climax dropped to the bed as she felt it all leave her body. She lay there not moving as she felt Harry breathing on one of her hard nipples, but she didn’t move as she had no strength left. As she lay there every now and then her hips would jerk in an aftershock and each time it did she felt her son’s cock twitch and release more cum into her bloated womb that just added to the her already overflowing pussy. She could feel it leaking out of her and around his cock and she couldn’t help but think it was a waste.

Nothing was said between the two as they lay there to gain back some strength, but one thing was clear to Lily she didn’t know if she should be scared or excited. Her Harry had just fucked her unlike any male of any species had every done before, and that included his half-brother, powerful angels and demon but the thing that scared Lily was that he hadn’t even undergone the ritual to make him her perfect mate yet. The fact that he wasn’t a full-blooded incubus caused Lily to shiver in excitement she knew that when he was changed she would be spending most of her time on her back or on her knees worshiping her son’s cock.

And she didn’t doubt that she would be pregnant most of those times.

              “That-that felt so good, Harry.” She moaned, still panting as she didn’t allow her son to leave her pussy. Even though the sex had energised her, she felt drained. After getting some strength back she pulled her tail out of Tonks’ used pussy and looked to see her daughter and granddaughter were just lying there on the bed in each other’s embrace after their mind shattering orgasms.

After catching her breath and regaining more strength, she slowly lifted her hand to Harry’s hair and started to stroke it as she resumed her story, “I created Tonks mainly for two reasons. I needed you to deflower a virgin succubus, which is a rarity as we are sexual creature, as an incubus’ gets a temporary power boost every time he deflowers one. Deflowering humans also gives a boost but it isn’t much. I needed you to have the boost so you could impregnate me with your new sister at a very young age. Secondly she could act as your girlfriend in the human world as original plan was to have you grow up in the human world before coming to hell with me.” She explained as Harry began slowly rocking himself into her again.

 

“That brings me to the second reason for aging Aphrodite.” She said, as she rocked in time with Harry. “Mmm, I need you to deflower her so we could perform a ritual to make you my perfect mate and you need the boost because you haven’t lived your life as a proper incubus.” Lily added the last part answering his unasked equation.

“Why would I have needed a boost for the first to impregnate you?” He asked, grunting as he sped up, “If I would have been living with you, in the human world then I wouldn’t I have been living like a proper incubus, fucking you day in and day out.”

“Your young body might not have been able to handle the strain of impregnating me with your child. Because the energy needed for me to conceive is high. Not many people survive the encounter. They may succeed in their goal but it generally costs them their life. I didn’t want to take a risk with you because you are precious to MEEE.” Lily cried out as she orgasmed causing Harry to go over the edge and shooting more of his fertile seed into his mother’s womb.

“Even-even though I was extremely careful with him, James was in a coma for two months after he donated his sperm into my womb. I spun it off as death eater attack and the fools of the wizarding world were none the wiser. The ritual we are going to perform will ensure that you will never have this issue. I can’t tell you how many nephews and grandnephews you have lost this way. Even your only half-brother died.” Lily said as she looked into Harry’s eyes. Harry could see a hint of sadness in her lust filled eyes when she mentioned his half-brother.

“What do you mean by indirectly having a son?” Harry asked as he decided to begin round three. He looked over to Tonks and notice she was busy eating out Aphrodite while Aphrodite returned the favour.

“As I already told you, I can impregnate females using my tail.” Lily said as she pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry returned the kiss with great gusto.

After breaking the kiss, Lily continued with her story while running her hands over his back, “A long time ago, one of my daughters broke on of the few rules I have set as a ruler of Hell and she had to be punished for it. Instead of killing her outright I decided to experiment on her body, first. I decided to impregnate her with a son. Nearly all my daughters have spelt with me and some even bore my daughters before but none of them ever gave me son. After she was successful gave me a son, I killed her off.”

Harry stopped pounding his mother’s pussy and looked at her with a startled expression.

“I couldn’t let her live after she had challenged me for my rule Harry. I can’t look weak in front of my subjects. My subjects thought I had gotten weak due to a twenty years absence from Hell. This led to an all-out war for the control of my throne.” Lily explained.

Some part of Harry understood what she was trying to say and he went back to pounding her.

“Even if I didn’t carry him in my womb, he was my first son. I took great care of him and even took his virginity when he was old enough. I let him do everything other than impregnating me because I didn’t want to lose him. As he grew up, he began sleeping with lot of his sisters and gave me quite a few grandchildren. One day, he became too ambition and convinced me to have a child with him.” Lily said with a moan as she was approaching yet another orgasm.

Seeing his mother was on the edge Harry quickened his pace and sent both of them to climax simultaneously.

After both of them came down from a high Lily pulled away from him. “Agreeing with his request was one of the biggest mistakes of my life.” She said sadly. “He achieved his goal but died in the process.” Lily said rubbing her tummy and thinking about the twin daughters he gave her.

“It is because of him that I developed this ritual for you.” She said as she got up from the bed.

“So what does the ritual entail?” Harry asked his mother.

“Let them finish,” she said indicating to Tonks and Aphrodite, “they should be done in a few seconds.”

Harry was tempted to go and join them but Lily placed a hand on his shoulder and said, “There will be time for that later.”

“That’s it baby, mommy is going to come.” Tonks moaned as she sprayed her daughters face with her pussy juice. In a few seconds Aphrodite also orgasmed as her mother pinched her clit.

“So now that they are done, could you tell me what the ritual entail?” Harry asked again impatiently.

“The ritual in itself is very simple; all we have to do is have sex. The only issue is that you have to completely trust me.” Lily said looking Harry in the eye. “I know this is going to be hard for you, to complete trust a woman you just met claiming to be your supposedly dead mother but the ritual cannot work if you don’t trust me.”

“What exactly is going to happen in the ritual?” Harry asked knowing it was risky but for some strange reason he didn’t seem to have a problem with it. The last hour of his life/after-life had been great, if it turned out be the last hour of his life/after-life then he had no problems with it.

“Why don’t you first deflower your daughter and get the necessary boost first? I will explain the details of the ritual as we perform it.” Lily responded.

“I have no problems with that.” Harry asked looking at Aphrodite. He could see her pussy juice leaking down her legs.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll be gentle with you.” Harry said as he moved towards Aphrodite.

“You don’t need to be gentle Harry,” Lily said, “she is a succubus and it would be better for you to pop her cherry while she is standing up. You can then move to the bed after that.”

Listening to his mother’s instruction, Harry lined up his cock and plunged it in his daughter’s no longer virgin pussy. As he did this he felt a mad rush of power flooding into his body and at the same time he saw that his daughter sprouted a tail and two wings.

Aphrodite was thoroughly lost in the pleasure of feeling her father’s cock in a pussy that she didn’t even realise that she had sprouted wings and a tail.

Both Harry and Tonks looked at Lily wanting an explanation.

“A succubus gets her wings and tail just after she loses her virginity.” Lily explained.

“Then why didn’t I get mine?” Tonks asked.

“You my dear are a special case; you are a shape-shifting succubus, a rarity. You can get your wings and tail only when I do this.” Saying that Lily plunged her tail deep into Tonks’ pussy while sending a large burst of magic into Tonks causing her to grow wings and get a tail.

Since Tonks didn’t have control over her tail, she used her hands to guide it to Lily’s pussy. Tonks felt extremely strange and pleasurable sensation running through her tail and heading straight to her brain. Coupled with Lily’s tail fucking her pussy, she didn’t last very long as multiple orgasms rocked her body. Looking up, she could see that her daughter was in a worst state then her. She seemed to have passed out on Harry’s cock and was lying facing them her tongue hanging out of her mouth while drooling.

Aphrodite hadn’t lasted long. After a couple minutes of thrusting from Harry, she had her first cock induced orgasm. Harry waited for it to subside before pounding her again, causing her to have yet another orgasm. This time Harry didn’t stop and continued pounding her. This was too much for Aphrodite to handle. She passed out from having multiple orgasms.

“Why don’t we ditch the mother and daughter for now and begin the ritual?” Lily asked feeling unsatisfied by Tonks’ effort.

Lily and Harry placed Tonks and Aphrodite on to the bed before moving towards the centre of the room.

Lily raised her hand and a ritual altar rose from the ground in front of them and told Harry to climb it and lie backwards on it. As Harry followed her instructions, Lily began to draw strange runes on his body using her nails. Once they were done, she too climbed the altar and straddled him before slowly impaling herself on his hard member.

“So now are you going to tell me about the ritual?” Harry asked enjoying the sensation of fucking his mother.

“You just- you just have to lie there without moving while I bathe you in my-my magic.” Lily said, her voice breaking as she continued to ride him.

“I will then be slowly be draining you essence into my womb every time you orgasm till there is nothing left of you.” Lily said in a controlled voice much to Harry’s horror. He felt completely powerless. He couldn’t move or do anything. Worst of all he wasn’t even losing his erection.

“Don’t worry Harry, inside my womb your essence will merge with a small portion of my essence that I have separated out for the purpose of the ritual. Then my womb will create a new body for you. Once that is done I will rebirth you.” Lily explained as she felt Harry orgasm for the first time since the ritual began. She felt some of his essence enter her womb.

As hours past, Harry’s old body completely withered away until nothing of his body was left and Lily looked nine months pregnant. She lay down on the altar and spread her legs.

Lily was in euphoric state as multiple orgasms ripped through her body as she felt Harry’s and her essences intermingle with each other and flood her body with Harry’s magic.

She felt the new body of her mate being created inside of her womb. She just a little disappointed at the time of re-birthing him. She wanted to keep him in just a little longer as his power felt soo addictive for her.

Unlike normal human birth, her pussy stretched open and Harry was expelled out of her body in one go. Instead of blood, Harry’s new body was covered in her pussy juice, which was still dripping from her pussy. The whole process was extremely pleasurable for her.

Lily felt completely drained after Harry’s birth. Once, Harry was reborn, he instinctive reacted and gave his mother pussy a couple of licks, drinking her delicious nectar before climbing on to her body and crawling over to her breasts. Lily didn’t have enough power to assist him.

Harry latched on to her nipple and began drinking her milk. Drinking her milk slowly caused his body regrow. Once his body was big enough, he began fucking her to satisfy both their hungers and provide her with nourishment. He knew the process had taken a lot out of her. His body stopped growing once it reached the state it was before the ritual began.

Just as he inserted his cock into her pussy, he grew a tail and wings. They were small at first but began to grow with him.

Harry could feel the new power coursing through his body as he continued to pound his mother. He saw that Tonks and Aphrodite were kept away from the altar by some sort of shield that his mother had erected before she began the ritual.

Once Lily recovered enough of her power, she enjoyed the sensation of her son, her mate fucking her. She decided to forget everything else for now and just enjoy the best sex of her life.

In time she dropped the shield and allowed Tonks and Aphrodite to join them.

(((o)))

After a marathon orgy which lasted for a few days, the four of them come out of the throne room.

Lily introduces Harry to her subjects as their future king and gave the three a tour of hell.

In the torture room, Harry notices quite a few familiar faces. He saw many of the death eaters being tortured. He wasn’t surprised to see Dumbledore amongst the people being tortured. It seemed that the words ‘for the greater good’ were branded on his forehead and his body was being burned in fire. Once completely burnt his body would reform and the process would began again.

Harry saw Snape being manhandled by some red coloured hairy creatures. They were doing things to him that he didn’t want to describe.

Bellatrix was being raped by two Minotaurs. They each took one of her holes and her plea for mercy fell on deaf ears.

Remus Lupin was a silver cage being attacked by wolves with silver teeth. Once the tore him up, he would reform again.

Harry was surprised to see James Potter here in Hell. He even more surprised to see his punishment was fucking a good looking red head about a year younger to him. He questioningly looked at his mother.

“He was condemned to hell from the moment he had sex with me. It’s not really a punishment more like my gift to him. Like the others here, he is punished in the sense he can never have me, something he still desires, but he is forced to live with your half-sister Rose, something which haunted him greatly in the beginning.” Lily explained.

Seeing the confusion on Harry’s face she added, “Rose is unique in the sense that she isn’t my daughter but still is your half-sister. Once James came to hell, I had one of my daughters, who wasn’t busy fighting the war, sleep with him and bore a female child. She then took the girls virginity at a very young age, right in front of James’ eyes, forcing Rose’s succubus traits to express much earlier than normal. Rose was then ordered to seduce him, initially he resisted and was appalled by the fact but he soon caved in and took her.”

Harry, Tonks and Aphrodite needed some time to digest the information.

“Mother, what was the outcome of the war?” Harry asked as he finally remembered he was fighting a war before coming her.

“Your friends put up a good fight but in the end they lost as Voldemort wielding one of the deathly Hallow was too powerful for them. Once, most of the death eaters were wiped out, he started killing every non-death eater in sight. Your friend Hermione was the one who killed Bellatrix while Ron killed Lucius before they were killed by him. Neville did manage to kill the snake making Voldemort mortal but there was no one left to fight him. By the way, my counterpart was the one who issued Dumbledore’s punishment. Because of the old goats meddling the world is screwed over. I added a mental component to his punishment, now he sees himself killing his sister, then you come along resurrect her and proceed to have your way with her right in front of his eyes.” Lily informed them.

Harry was saddened to hear about the fate of his friends and their families. Seeing the sad look on Harry’s face both Tonks and Aphrodite knelt in front of him and began to lick and suck his cock in an effort to cheer him up.

“Is there anything that you can do for them?” Harry asked his mother as he tried to focus on the conversation than the two hot beauties blowing him.

She thought for a moment before nodding and saying, “I can send you back in time and we can carry out my original plan for you. Now that we have performed the ritual there wouldn’t be any danger for you to impregnating my past body.”

Harry though for a moment while looking at her, he then looked at Tonks and Aphrodite who were busy taking turns between sucking his cock while the other sucked his balls.

“I will go only if you, Tonks and Aphrodite can come with me.” Harry responded.

“I can understand you want to take Aphrodite with you as she would be erased if you go back in time but why do you want Tonks and I? Both of us would be already there?” Lily asked.

“The Tonks won’t be the same as my Tonks while I barely have any memory of being with you when I was young.” Harry responded.

“It would be simple enough to send Tonks and Aphrodite back with you but for me to travel in time is not only complicated but also forbidden.” Lily stated.

“Forbidden!?” A surprised Harry asked.

“I may be the ruler of Hell but there are some rules that me and my counterpart have to follow otherwise both of us might have destroyed the human world by now.” Lily explained. Seeing a sad look on Harry face she added, “Don’t worry, I won’t be the ruler of hell if I don’t know how to bend or break the rules. I will think of something.”


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry travels back in time to right a few wrongs and have fun doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning some of the content of the chapter may upset readers as it contains sexual scenes of questionable nature. There is a reason to include them in the story. Reader’s discretion is advised. it has been marked.

#             Return

 

Harry travelled back in time to the year 1981, three weeks before Voldemort attacked his house in Godric’s Hallows.

The few months he had spent in hell had changed him both mentally and physically. His current appearance was that of a 22 year old in peak physical condition, the ritual he performed with Lily had made his body quite malleable and they could change its shape any time to suit their needs or moods. He had gained wings and a tail but he rarely unfurled them.

He had completely lost his inhibitions by the time the after-party of his coronation ceremony was over. The things he did and learned about his mother’s side of the family blew his mind in the most enjoyable ways.

During his coronation ceremony, there was a special torture session held for some of the prisoners of hell. It was Lily’s idea to show how ruthless and vindictive Harry could be to her subjects. Harry paid special attention to Dumbledore, Voldemort, Snape and Remus and took out all his anger on them. When he was through with the four of them, they were nothing more than withered husk begging for their punishment to end.

After his coronation, there was a massive party open to all denizens of hell. After the wild party there was a not so small after-party which consisted of only him and all the female members of Lily’s family. Considering that they were ageless and the eons they spent indulging in carnal actives, there were a lot of female members in the family.

The after-party lasted for weeks, in which Harry got to know his female family members on a very intimate level. While he had them withering and begging under him, they shared many stories of their past conquest with him. Listening to some of the stories, Harry felt his sexual deviances were saint-like compared to some of his family members.

He just thanked his mother that his morality wasn’t as screw up like his that of his sisters’ Stacy, Rachel or Natasha. The things they did to get their jollies were a little too much for him to bear.

Rachel was a busty blonde bombshell that liked killed any non-family member she slept with after giving them a wild night filled with passion. Sometimes she would go overboard and kills everyone close to her unlucky victim after having sex with them.

While he was fucking her, she told him that sometimes she masqueraded as a high-end assassin in the human world and she would be willing to kill any one for him. Since he was her little brother, he would get a special discount, all he had to do as payment was to have a wild night of passion with her. She said the last part as she orgasmed all over his hard member still ploughing into her.

Stacy in her natural for was a busty brunette and liked to break up or corrupt families. She had shape-shifting abilities just like Tonks did. She would infiltrate a family posing as a member by using her magic and then sleep around with every member of the family, be it male or female of any age before leaving the family broken and the female members pregnant.

If she got pregnant in process, she would wait around for a little while till the child was born and could survive on its own in the human world before leaving him or her with the family to continue her legacy. She might have had a weird fetish, but Harry enjoyed her pussy all the same.

Natasha was a redheaded black-widow. She shared a lot of similarity with their mother looks wise. She would marry a man and allow him to impregnate her. Once she was impregnated, she would then kill the man. She would then use her powers to accelerate her son’s growth inside her womb and then birth him.

Since, she didn’t have enough power to properly age them, her sons turn out to be mindless drones only good for following her orders. She would then fuck them till she got bored with them. After she got bored she would dispose them off, just like she disposed their fathers. During her encounter with Harry, she tried to dominate him but he came on top of her and made her submit to him. Lily enjoyed the show.

He also spent some time getting to know Rose, his unique half-sister. He was sure of the fact that if she wasn’t born a succubus, she probably would have been the most innocent persons in the world. If they had lived in the human world, he would have done everything in his power to protect her from the cruelty of the world.

Since she was he succubus, he found her to be a sweet nymphomaniac who had an insatiable hunger for his cock and cum. Unlike his other half-sisters, Rose didn’t like rough sex. She believed in slow passionate love making and Harry obliged her. He liked the change of pace. By the end of their encounter she was begging him to impregnate her and he almost gave in to her demand before Lily stopped him. Lily didn’t want Harry to sire any more children in this timeline as they would disappear when he travelled back.

Luckily for him, now that he had become an incubus, he could control whether or not he wanted to impregnate someone otherwise a nearly every female in his family would have ended up being pregnant with the amount of seed he pumped into their wombs and he had planned to pump a lot more of his seed into Lily, Tonks and Aphrodite before the party was over. He had planned to fuck Aphrodite till her belly was bloated with his seed and she was pregnant with his daughter.

As he got his bearing right in the human world, he mentally went over his plan, the plan his mother had made for him. He licked his lips remembering the cries of his sisters, mother and daughter as he had fucked and filled them with his seed and how completely overcome by lust Lily, Tonks, and Aphrodite were when he finished emptying himself into young Rose's body.

**Flashback**

Lily stood bent over the ritual altar used to birth her son watching him as he and Rose fucked in front of her. Normal when he was with any of her other daughters or their daughters, he was generally rough and hard just the way they liked it but with Rose he was soft and gentle as if she was his lover, something that she didn’t know if she should be upset with or not. She looked to her right to see Tonks then to her left to see Aphrodite, they were both chained down by their hands and necks.

She had done this to tease them as she wanted to see how much they could take before they begged her to let Harry fuck them. At first it had just been them chained but when they seemed to handle that well, she made her way between them running her hands over their bodies before she split her tail in two and started fucking them both at the same time. She would always stop before they climaxed.

Looking over at her son and James’ daughter she had to laugh at the poor girl, even with him “making love” to her she was still fucked stupid. Her head was hanging backwards with her eyes rolled up and her tongue hanging out of her mouth like some Japanese animated porn film. Gaining a wicked smirk she looked at the two chained and gagged women.

“You see, no matter how they have him fuck them, after the ritual he will always be too much for them. And to prove my point that only I can handle my son, I will show you what you will have to deal with.” Lily said, the smirk turning devilish.

Looking at her son, Lily focused and made the changes to his body that she wanted.

Harry was slowly lifting Rose up and down his cock by her arse as she had her legs locked around his waist and her arms around his neck, he was getting close and looking at the fucked stupid look Rose had on her face as if he was about to break her if he kept going. As he was getting closer to filling her tight cunt with his sperm he felt pressure around his cock and balls before it felt like it was rippling, he groaned as he realised what was happening.

His mother was changing his cock and balls to what she wanted.

Without stopping he delved deeper into her with each rhythmic push, he could feel her body getting tighter. As he pressed her down to meet his every upward thrust, he felt her become extremely tight and he started to his a barrier, not wanting to stop he forced his cock passed the barrier with a might shove as he pulled her down, he watched her eyes snap open and look straight at him. Her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Groaning again at how tight she become, he couldn’t stop his monumental explosion, as he kept his upwards thrusts each time he pulled Rose hard onto his cock and with a uninhibited cry of satisfaction he slammed past the barrier one more time and was pushed over the edge of a mind shattering release as Rose threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs before becoming silent.

As he flooded his half-sister’s womb with his cum, he felt it was never going to stop, his white-hot eruption began to leak out beside his cock. But he didn’t stop; he kept lifting her up and then dropping her on his giant cock. As his orgasm beginning to taper off he walked his sister over to one of the beds that lay around, each one filled with one or more of his half-sisters each one he had fucked until they had passed out. As he laid her down, he pulled his cock out it felt like it was never going to end, he looked at his sister to see that she looked 9 months pregnant, her face still locked in a silent scream.

When he finally withdrew his cock from his pass out sister it bounced up still spewing his cum like a fountain covering the front of her body like a white sheet. When looked at his cock properly his jaw dropped, before he turned and looked at his mother in shock, looking back at his cock he couldn’t believe what she had done.

She turned his cock into a horse’s cock and balls matched in size.

Turning to look at his mother again, his face took on a look of rage.

Lily watched as her son lay his sister down and withdrew his cock from her body, she couldn’t help but laugh at the look her son had. He was completely shock, turning to Tonks and Aphrodite she was surprised to see them looked at the appendage that her son now had with lust and devotion. They were trying to lick their lips around their gags while humping back into her split tail with wanted abandonment.

She looked back at her son and was surprised to see a look of rage on his face, then before she could speak he sent a blast of pure magic at her. Ducking it sailed over her head. Standing up she looked at her son her in disbelief then it turned to rage. But as she was about to retaliate she took a closer look and noticed he wasn’t looking at her.

Turning her head to look behind her she saw a massive, demon-like Minotaur sitting down where it stopped after being thrown into the wall, it was about 11 feet tall, with dark blue skin, its tail resembling a cobra, red eyes, and horns of a mountain goat.

She knew this demon, it was her grandson from one of her daughters who had a fetish for getting gang fucked by groups of demons. She currently was absent from the party as she probably was with a group of demons or hybrid-demons if she was with her children.

This particular grandson had named himself Gleam-eyes and he wasn’t very bright. He, on more than one occasion had tried to forcefully become her mate as he was obsessed with her. The only reason he hadn’t killed the fool was because he was family and she didn’t kill family members for petty reasons. Looking at him closely, she could see his cock was hard and could only guess what he was about to do.

HA, like she would let that happen, she turned to Harry again as he walked towards him. The look on her son’s face was something that made her pussy wet, the pure rage he was showing was something that never failed to turn her on.

Harry walked towards the downed beast, this thing DARED to try and take what was his. He watched as the beast stood shakily, as it got its feet under it, it looked at him hate clear showing in its eyes. Before it could speak or move Harry spoke.

“You DARE try and take what is mine.”

**“Shut up you pathetic ape, I was taking what is MINE and MINE ALONE. She is mine and I will breed her as I see fit.”** It said, getting ready to charge Harry.

But before the beast could move, Harry used his right hand to cause three spikes of rock to shoot out of the ground. The first one’s aim was true and in a vindictive display pierced the demon’s balls pinning them to the wall behind him, the second spike pierced him through the stomach but went right through its cock and the last shot straight through its chest.

**“AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!”** the demon’s screams could be heard in every inch of Hell.

As Lily watched, she became even more turned on as she saw her son’s brutality, she could see that he wasn’t aiming to kill as all three rock spikes miss every major organ. Bar his cock and balls of course. She watched him move his hands again and the demon’s hands flew away from the spikes that he held onto and spread out beside him. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing, repeating the move again but with four fingers this time.

Two spikes shot out and pierced its hands and the last two shot straight through the gap in its horns making it look right at him and also Lily.

“I told you that she was mine and now you will watch as I fuck all three of them before I cut off your cock and feed it to you, then I may have mercy on you and kill you.” He said his voice as harsh as a blizzard.

Walking over he grabbed the back of Lily’s hair and pulled her into a dominating kiss, one she couldn’t help but let him win. Taking his hand from behind her head he roughly grabbed her glistening, voluptuous, throbbing breasts and squeezed them hard making Lily moan in pain and pleasure.

Breaking the kiss, he pulled back and lined his horse like cock up with his mother dripping pussy, “You made me like this now I’m going to break you with it.” He said just as he was about to push in.

But before he could Lily grabbed his cock and moved the head of it up just as he tried to thrust into her, making it slide up her body and came to rest between her heaving surging peaks, “Wait I want you to break them first,” she said looking back to the panting forms of her daughter and granddaughter as they watched them, “They think they can satisfy you, I want you to ruin them so that they will know that no matter what they do only I can fully satisfy your lust.” She finished

Giving Lily a look that spoke volumes of how she would regret not fucking him first he walked around behind Tonks, as she knelt there looking over her shoulder at him on the brink of lust driving him mad, she couldn’t help but smirk. He was going to do what his mother said and ruin them, but he was going to do it in a way that they would never even think about lying with another male even to feed. Grabbing his cock he ran his hand up and down the shaft collecting his and Rose’s mixed cum, then he reared his hand back and slapped Tonks hard on the arse causing her to jolt forward pulling tighter on the chain around her neck.

He smirked at her as she started to plead around the ball gag in her mouth, as she wasn’t in the mood for any foreplay. His tail come up over his shoulder and wrapped around her throat then with a flick of his hand that chain disappeared. He was glad his tail could extend near 20 feet, as the middle of his tail firmly secured around Tonks’ throat four smaller tentacles come out of four dots where his tail connected to his back. Two wrapped around her chest and arms in a Shibari fashion while the other wrapped around her shins and thighs pulling them together. When she was fully tied up the chains fell away and the tentacles lifted Tonks in the air.

Walking around the altar he stopped in front of his daughter, looking her in the eyes he saw them light up as was waiting to see what he was about to do.

“Did you know Aphrodite that you mother has a bondage fetish, she would get me to tie her up and fuck her until she passes out? You see I have known her fetish for years and since I unlocked my true heritance as an incubus, I have come to know yours too, so when I’m done fucking your mother I will do the same to you.” He finished, looking at their daughter he could see that she was barely listening as her mind went to her deepest darkest fantasies.

Moving forward he lifted his horse cock and slapped her in the face hard, when she was looking at him, he did it again as his and Rose’s cum smeared her cheeks. He watched as her tongue tried to come out of the opening in her ring gag, seeing this he held the tip of his cock against her mouth so she could lick the flared cockhead. Pulling back he got a whine from his daughter.

“Mmhmm.” A muffled voice could be heard begging above them.

Looking up Harry, Lily, and Aphrodite saw Tonks trying to look down her eyes pleading with them for him to fuck her. Stepping into Aphrodite so his cock was right in front of her mouth he held it up and then lowered Tonks down until the head of his cock was pushing against her dripping lips. Stopping there he looked at his mother and daughter to see eager looks on their faces as they looked at his flared cockhead. Slowly at first he eased Tonks down and forced her pussy lips open with the head of is cock.

Tonks didn’t winced as she felt the head slip in her drenched pussy, it felt like he was going to rip her apart but it felt soo goood. Once his cockhead was completely filled her pussy, it spasm and stretch, gradually opening more and more.

When Harry felt her pussy yield to his cock, he started to force Tonks down further onto his cock, inch followed inch. As his horse sized cock opened her dark, damp cavern her inner walls expanding around the wide ridge. Taking hold of her hips, he pulled her down harder, her pussy stretched making her take just over half of his cock and getting a silent scream from his sister as she shuddered.

Lily and Aphrodite watched the flared head of Harry cock become an outline on Tonks’ stomach. They were wide-eyed as the watched him pull her over halfway down onto his cock, both women felt their bodies shudder in anticipation.

As she was ¾ down, he felt his flared head barged into something deep within her pussy. Tonks moaned somewhere above him but at the moment he didn’t care, he was only going slowly so not to hurt her but now he was at the entrance to her womb, he was going to hold back as he knew that it would yield to him soon. Lifting her up until only the flared head was inside her, he brought her back down, before lifting her up and doing it again. The sounds of her moans, his groans and the squelch of her sopping pussy moving over such an enormous cock filled the room.

A muffled screamed could be heard as she came, but he didn’t stop. Her head swam as sinful pleasure wracked her body. An animal sized cock it may be, the size and shape of it stimulated her pussy far more than any normal man's cock could. The best part of it was that it was attached to her Harry, her brother and her lover. She knew her daughter was watching this and didn’t care about it. She would have her turn with Harry soon. All she could think off now was how he was breaking her like he said he would.

“Look at her Aphrodite, what a slut your mother is as she takes my horse cock like she was born to take. Your just like her aren’t you, born to ride my cock. If we hadn’t died, you would have been riding my cock like this before you even went to Hogwarts,” he said, looking around to see his daughter panting but she hadn’t taken her eyes off the bulge in Tonks’ stomach, “and know that when we return the first female friend you have I going to break like this as well no matter what age she is.”

As he finished speaking her watched Aphrodite’s eyes gloss over and her hips began buck as she fucked herself onto Lily’s tail harder than before.

Tonks screamed into her gag as she felt Harry hit her cervix repeatedly, as she was pulled down on him she felt pain mixing with pleasure flooding her body. Her eyes rolled as she let out a muffled series of lewd moans.  _"He's fucking my womb! What an incredible feeling. I’ve never felt such pleasure."_

Lily watched her son fuck her daughter with that giant cock and wished to be in Tonks place. She watched as Harry began bringing her down harder making her eyes roll and her body shake as she rode from one orgasm to the next. She saw Tonks head up and her eyes open wide.

Tonks felt her uterus blossom, stretching open as his flared head brutally passed through stuffing it to overflowing. Tonks panted and looked down at herself, she could see her stomach stretch to the breaking point with a giant, cock-shaped bulge poking out from it. At this point she had forgotten that she was a succubus and a Metamorphmagus.

Harry brutally slammed Tonks down on his cock again and again, he wanted himself fully inside her. And with persistence forced her womb open and sheathed himself fully inside his sister, but he didn’t stop he wanted her broken. He could fell her orgasms hadn’t stopped, again and again one after the other in an overwhelming amount of spasms and she gleefully took them. Causing his own to build, he didn’t try to hold off as he normally did. Reaching around he passed one finger on her clit and sent a burst of magic into it and like and avalanche sent her into rhythmic convulsions.

Tonks was lost in the feel of him using her entire body as a cock sleeve for his own pleasure. When she felt a hand leave her hip and touch her clitoris she felt a quick surge before she came so hard her vision faded to black, but she was dimly aware of flopping about on his inhuman tool. The hot blast of his thick cum filling her uterus was the last thing she felt for she passed black and everything became white.

When he felt her body contract painfully around him a let himself go, not holding back he abandoned himself to pleasure and released his seed deep into her. His hot liquid stretched her womb like a pregnant woman's stretched when it housed a foetus. On and on his balls worked, his magic keeping them pumping his thick cum into her full body. He took as step forward as Tonks squirted, covering Aphrodite’s face in her girl cum and then as Tonks’ body could handle any more of his cum gushed out of her pussy lips and onto their daughter’s face.

Realizing that she was losing his cum he pulled his cock out and cast a quick spell used to stop boats leaking in storms, as he did that his cock head landed on his daughter’s forehead still spurting his cum. By the time he look at her, her black hairs were stained white and her back was covered as well, looking behind her he saw his mother licking what was covering her back.

Wrapping his hand around his cock he pumped his shaft hoping to finish quickly, soon it began to stop getting a whine from his cum loving daughter. Once he was done, he walked back around the altar and a padded chair with two large arm rests and no back, placing Tonks face down on the altar and her legs in the chair and got ready to break his daughter. Walking behind her to see Lily still licking her back, waving his hand all his cum disappeared.

Lily saw all her son’s cum disappear and wheeled around to glare at him only getting a smirk in return, “What are you doing?” she asked harshly.

“You wanted to wait, so you will have to wait.” He said before sending the four tentacles out and picked up his daughter making her face him, they wrapped around her in the same as they had around Tonks. Her legs bent in a squatting position but her arms where wrapped under her breasts making them stand out more. When he looked at her face he could see that she was dazed but not completely. Pulling her body against his and trapping his hard horse cock between them, he took the gag from her mouth and kissed her softly waiting for her to respond and when she did, he kissed her harder. As the kiss progressed his hands come up and cupped her breasts squeezing, caressing, and reshaping them making her moan into his mouth.  

Breaking the kiss he asked, “Are you ready baby?”

“Mmmm, yes Daddy. I want it.” She said her voice dripping with lust.

“Good baby, I’m going to fuck you and while I do that you will get what you want.” He asked making his daughter smile.

Smirking as his tentacles lifted her up and above his cock, he then held his cock up to her engorged lips and again like with Tonks he slowly lowered her down so the flared head of his cock split her lips apart. Unlike Tonks, he knew his daughter was ready for him, she was wet, slick, in anticipation making his entry easier, along with the fact that his mother preparing her with her tail about the size of his normal cock. But she was still deliciously tight. Quickly, his cock slipped deep inside her, her walls gripping him as he pushed forward until it kissed her cervix, looking at his daughters face to see her panting with a dazed look.

“Does that feel good my daughter?” he asked still playing with her breasts.

“Ohhhhh, Daddyyy. It feels sooo gooood.” She moaned, feeling full as she humped her hips.

Seeing this he decided that he had spent enough time getting her ready, he summon the ring gag again and he secured it in her mouth again before using the tentacles to bounce her on his cock hard and fast. As this happened Aphrodite threw her head back and moaned while he watched the bulge his cock made in her tiny body.

Again and again Aphrodite felt her father fuck her with his meaty cock, and now that he was she felt lost in an ocean of pleasure mewling in passion as all of a sudden she was rocked by a long intense orgasm. She shook and trembled as she started to cum hard over her Daddy’s hard horse cock it was the trigger of pleasure that set off in her body, after that she didn’t stop one after the other she released her juices from her stretched lips all over his cock.

Feeling his daughter cum he decided it was time, kissing her again he asked, “Are you ready daughter?” as he watched pinching her nipples.

Not being able to form a coherent answer she shakily nodding her head. Smiling at her, he stepped backward and lowered her backwards with removing his cock and letting go of her nipples.

Looking up he spotted his mother furiously fucking herself with her own tail. Not liking that he sent out some of his magic and formed chains to wrap around her, while Tonks like bondage he knew it wasn’t Lily’s particular cup of tea. That didn’t mean she didn’t like it but she would rather be fucked and fucked hard.

So to make her suffer her had his chain tie her up in a full Shibari body suit and hung her above Tonks so she could only watch as he fucked his daughter.

“HARRY PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKEN BASTARD!!!” she screamed at him.

“I told you that you would suffer and to make sure of that I think you would look just as good as your daughter and granddaughter gagged.” He said.

“DON”T FUC-MMMM” she screamed at him as a silk scarf appeared around her head and in her mouth, smirking at his mother he started really fucking his daughter.

“Your tight little body feels so good baby.” He said and he drew back and forced his cock as deep as he could into her getting a moan of pleasure, “You know that your body belongs to me?” he said twisting her nipples making her scream in pleasure, “And I hope that you let no other male touch your body but me, daughter?” He finished his tone of voice hard as he rather forceful thrust piercing her cervix into her womb getting a deep moan for his daughter.

“Good girl, now I think you need a treat and I know that your fetish is cum so I saved it all for you.” He said, his hips not stopping as he pushed her face into Tonks’ abused pussy that still had some of his cum sticking to her outer lips smearing it all over her face.

“Are you ready to have one of your fantasies fulfilled, to be bathed in cum while I fuck your brains out? But don’t worry, I know that your other fantasy is to be cover by cum while sitting in class and when we return, I will fuck you and cum on your body so you can walk around Hogwarts cover in my seed.” He said, each time he spoke he picked up his slamming thrusts into her body sending ripples of ecstasy flooded through her as her full breasts shook back and forth.

Moving so her head was now directly under her mother gaping pussy, she saw all of her father’s cum held in place by an invisible barrier, without any warning, whatever was holding his cum in place was removed and the cum started to pour out of her like a fountain directly into her waiting mouth as her father fucked her still not having cum himself. She gulped it down like life giving water to a thirsty woman, her body shaking as her mother and father’s cum passed her lips and ran over her tongue and down her throat.

She could feel her body stretching with each stroke, her cervix started opening for him while her pussy endlessly opened and closed around him, coating his long hard cock with her juices, trying to welcome him into the centre of her body and her womb.

Faster and faster Harry’s hips plunged into her, with each deep thrust he could feel her cervix starting to give way to his unyielding assault causing shudders to run through her body. Leaning forward, he took her right nipple in his mouth and began to suckle forcefully, so her nipple opened giving him what he was after, her milk. Drinking in large gulps one after the other as he relentlessly pushed his throbbing cock deeper into her body.

Looking up to see his daughter’s face he was not surprised to see that her face was covered in cum, she had drank down as much as she could but she couldn’t keep up with the amount spilling from Tonks’ opening. And now her face was completely white, her tongue trying to get what she missed but the gag stopped her.

Letting go of her nipple, “That feels good, doesn’t it daughter of mine?” he asked.

All she could do was groan around the ring as her body spasm and shuddered again as she had another shattering release.

Seeing her climax caused her cervix to open letting him spear deep into her body before closing trapping the flared head to be trapped inside her body catching him off guard. His body went ridged as his cock throbbed before releasing the first jet of hot seed into her fertile womb after that it was a flood. Jerking his hips he kept exploding again and again he poured himself into his daughter causing her body to convulsions as it accepted his seed.

“That’s it baby take as much as you can and when we go back in time I will impregnate you as soon as you are able to bear my child and I know you will corrupt many young girls so I will do it in front of your first friend and breed her as well.” He moaned.

Getting a moan in reply as he knew she wanted to corrupt one girl in particular, soon her moans become whimpers as she had taken as much of his cum as she could looking well past a pregnant women’s due date. Waving his hand he turned the chair into a bed and knelt on it before releasing her body from his tentacles, then lifting Tonks up and moving her beside their daughter and removing both gags he started to move back until only the tip was inside of her. Cupping his balls he fed his magic into them to keep them producing sperm, when Tonks was lying beside their daughter he pulled out and stood above them jerking his cock and covering them in his seed.

When he was finished he looked at his sister and daughter wearing a white sheet of cum, his daughter’s hand s rubbing it in and then licking her fingers clear, smirking he looked at his mother to see her glaring at him panting.

Walking over to her, he ran his fingers around her body teasing and caressing her body getting a whimper and moan from his sinful mother, looking into her eye, he knew she was going to get him back but he didn’t care she shouldn’t have stopped him fucking her first.  

Waving his hand, he made her follow him as he walked to her throne, sitting on it he got a dirty look from Lilith that made him smile, hearing a moan he looked around her at Tonks and Aphrodite to see them getting assaulted by their sisters all trying to get his cum. And by the sounds of Aphrodite’s protest she didn’t want to share.

Looking at his glaring mother, he decided to have some fun with her while he could, bringing her closer to him, he really looked in her eyes and saw some annoyance but he also saw a mischief twinkle in them. Knowing how he could really make her squirm, he summoned something that he made the other day to use on Tonks, what flew to him and stopped above his hand were three glass balls, two of them were yellow and one of them red. Smiling, he looked at his mother to see a confused look on her face, seeing this he smiled down right evilly at her.

“You are probably wondering what these are, yes?” he asked getting a nod, “Well, I made these for Tonks when we were in the human world and decided to remake them here the other day. These are fun to play with, they have different functions, the yellow coloured ones will give you a shock and the red one. Well I think it would be better if you found out later.” He finished with a grin.

Moving Lily closer, he placed the yellow ones against her nipples and they seemed to envelope the nipple like a bubble, “As you can see, they slip on your nipple like a bubble would, that’s one of the runes I used it just makes it harder to fall off. Now I will test them to show what they do,” he said, as he flicked both at the same time as that happened Lily jolted forward and cried out through her gag as small bolt of lightning light up inside the ball shocking her nipples.

Looking at Lily, he saw her looking wide eyed at him, he couldn’t help but smirk, her heaving breasts made the balls bounce causing them to shock her again. Crying out loud again she looked at him waiting for him to explain.

“Hahahahaha, I see you noticed,” he said only getting a glare, “Well these do is make lightning inside the glass ball when there is too much movement, and since your nipples are inside the balls they get shocked. I made them for her as a gift during my fifth year Christmas to help her with her clumsiness. But I didn’t know that by the end of the day she would be so turned on that she would rip my clothes off and fuck me in front of Hermione and Fleur. After she told me what had happened, I had to laugh but it was Fleur, a very turned on vela, that put them on her nipples as I bent her over couch as we watched Tonks make Hermione eat her out, from there you can guess what happened.” He finished with a smug grin remembering that night and his cock throbbed as he could almost hear their sweet moans even now. He couldn’t wait to fuck Hermione and Fleur again.

Licking his lips, he looked at Lily again to see trying not to move, realizing this was a good time fit the last one, he quickly attached the red one to her clitoris making her jump causing the yellow ones to light up again, getting another squeal from his mother. When she was able to stop she looked at him panting waiting for him to tell her what the red one did.

“As for the red one…” he paused, “You’ll find out.” Only to get a furious look in return.

Deciding that he has stalled enough, he sent his tentacles out and wrapped them under her arms and tied them behind her as well as around her shoulders to take the weight then moved her over his hard cock. Bringing her down until the head of his cock brushed against her dripping golden flesh her held, his cock and rubbed it against her lips teasing her, as she bucked to get him to enter her, the movement set off the yellow balls, shocking her again. Laughing at the frustrated look she had.

Having enough, he lined her up and didn’t go slow like with Tonks and Aphrodite so with a jerk of his tentacles, he pulled her down spearing her on his horse sized cock up to her cervix. Her head was thrown back and she let out a scream from being ripped in two by her son’s cock as the yellow ball sent bolts of lightning into her erect bugs.

Lily cried out in pain and pleasure as her son impaled her on his huge cock, the feeling of being forcefully penetrated without a care about how she felt was something that hadn’t happened to her for a long time and she had to admit that it was only because he was her son that she felt so much pleasure. If it had been another male she would have killed them already. Before her mind could catch up to her body Harry raised her body again making her dark channel grip his cock as it left her body, when only the head left inside he pulled her down again buried himself deep inside her causing Lily realised how the night was going to go.

Harry could feel her long smooth legs resting against his, he ran his hands up them feeling how soft they were to touch. As his hands continued to wander he felt her pussy clamp tightly around his cock as she was fucked silly on his cock, with each time he drove her down on him, he watched her face contorted as she was on her way to ecstasy before she threw her head back as she groaned and moaned lewdly or screaming in lust as she wildly shook her head from side to side her gag only just stopping the sounds.

He watch in anticipation as he knew what was about to happen.

Lily could feel the first one coming, she knew that with the size alone she wouldn’t have to wait long before he pushed her in a sweet little death. So could feel the pressure build as the lightning balls zapped her nipples adding to the pressure, as she was about to reach the brink of ecstasy and jump over, she felt it all fall away.

“MMmmmuuummmmmmmm.” She screamed into the gag as the feeling was lost.

The pressure was still there but the explosion was missing, it was then she caught sight on his son’s gleeful face as he was holding his laughter, giving him a look to explain now as she kept riding him hoping that she would peak.

Seeing the look, he decided to torment her a bit more, reaching around he grabbed her arse, his fingers sinking into her flesh and began bouncing her on him forcefully again. Faster and harder he bounced her on his cock, unlike with his sister and daughter, he had to work to get them to take his length but his mother didn’t need that as after the second bonce he pulled right through into her womb and has been having deep sex since then and now he was making sure that she felt every inch of him. With each bounce, he hit the back of her pussy as her magnificent breasts bounced her nipples lighting up as they were shocked.

He could feel it now her second climax, he watched her again as she rode him harder and harder, faster and faster and with every thrust of her hips made her climax draw that much closer and as she peaked again, he watched in slip away from her like smoke. Her cries of frustration were clear to everyone even through her gag. As she glared at him he knew she wanted to know how and why.

Grabbing her hips hard her continued to fuck her but spoke as he did, “As you noticed every time you are about to climax, it slips away but the pressure from it is still there. Think of your body as a room with a gas tank, while you ride my cock like a whore, you build up to an orgasm, in the room the gas tank has a valve open and it releasing gas into the room. Now your climax build like the gas and like the gas all you need is a spark to explode, what the red ball does is stop that spark just before it happens. The pressure still builds and until I take that off you there won’t be any spark to trigger you climax.”

Hearing his explanation Lily was shocked, she knew that she was in trouble, when she normally fuck Harry he made her cum two or three times with just his normal cock but now he had a horse cock she was bound to have more, a shiver of fear or was it lust ran up her spine. But before she could try anything he slapped her arse hard and continued to thrust into her.

Seeing the look, Harry knew it was time to break her, so slipping off her gag he grabbed her breasts and began flicking the balls causing Lily to open her mouth moaning like crazy. While she was distracted hr brought his tail up over her head and pointed at her like a scorpion waiting to strike. Then unseen by anyone the inner part of his tail seem to split and form into the shape of his cock only smaller. Bouncing her wildly, he pulled her the way up until only the flared head of his cock was still in her damp, wet entrance.  

He waited for her to look at him before hard and fast that was when he struck.

The tail come up and enlarged to a little bit small then his cock but not by much, as Lily was brought down the tail/cock was waiting just below her arsehole. Since she was a succubus a lube spell wasn’t needed, he slipped right in her clenched arsehole burring up to the hilt.

Lily felt her son’s second cock pierce her arse and threw her head back eyes closed and screamed in pain, “Arrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuckkkkkkkkkk!!” before it turned to pleasure as he sent magic into her body. She opened her eyes to stare at the roof but she saw something that would have scared anyone else, the tip of his tail hovering above her in the shape of another cock. Before she could scream in protest it darted forward like a stinger and ploughed into her open mouth making her deep throat it in one go.

Not stopping to give her anytime to get used to being so full he started making her ride him like he was a prized stallion, he watched as her glistening, voluptuous breasts bounced in front of him. Just watching them he was always amazing, the were huge and firm and they had not even a slight hint of sag to them at all as they bounced wildly up and down on her chest in unison with her up and downward thrusts as she continuously was impaled on his cock.

Licking his lips as he watched the amazing sight in front of him he decided that he wanted to taste her milk again. So reaching up he removed the left lightning ball and passed in over the red one sending lightning into her clit but the red one still stopped her climax. Grabbing her left breast and leaning forward he took the hardened, sensitive tip between his lips and sucked waiting for her enticing milk.

Harry’s hand and lips continued their assault on Lily’s breast as she continued to bounce up and down both his cocks rapidly. Faster and faster she move, slamming harder and harder down on to him as the one in her mouth surged repeatedly. Soon she felt herself approaching release again and whined at the thought of being denied what she wanted, what she craved.

He felt the first tingling signs in his balls that he was getting close to cumming and lust took total control of him. He let his hands drop from Lily’s breasts and to roughly grab her waist with both hands, he needed more, more speed, harder, so he began thrusting up into her harder and wilder, using her waist to push and pull her up and down his dick his tentacles making them a blur. He could feel her about to cum as her pussy and arse tightened around his large cock almost painfully.

Ripping his mouth away from her honey sweet nipples, "Fuck!" Was all he could breathe out, he could feel the familiar shortness to his breathing and he knew he was going to blow soon, “Fuck!” he repeated, “you’re gonna make me cum.”

Without a second to spare he ripped the red and yellow ball from her clit as he listened to her muffled screaming and grunting. Getting up from the throne and spun around and slammed Lilith on her throne, his hips blurred as he pounded into his mother pussy and ass. With a harsh grunt her felt her pussy ripple around him as she went over the edge into oblivion, he slammed hard into her arse and pussy and grunted as he came hard inside his mother, the first blast on cum filled her womb and arse completely making her stomach expand.

He looked at her face to see her eyes rolled and her throat thicker as this tail spewed his incubi nectar down her throat, he could see she was trying to swallow, he wondered if she was going to drown in his cum. Gripping her waist, he pumped into her two, three more time sending more sperm into his mother both times, minutes passed before he pulled out after seeing that her body had taken anymore and started spraying her body. His tail come out of her throat and covered her face and from the quick look he got she was on the brink of passing out.

Lily felt the balls ripped off her clit and all she saw was white as she tried to scream, from far away she felt her body spin followed by a harsh grunt. She could feel a cock plunging her womb and arse as one was cutting off her air before she felt each big, thick cockhead expand and her body fill with thick, hot cum. Her body trembled as she got lost in the taste and feeling as cum was shoot deep in each hole, when the delicious taste of her son’s cum touched her tongue she tried to swallow wanting it all.

No words could describe how good she felt right then as wave after wave of orgasm shot through her body. She shook uncontrollably as she came, her head thrown back once again in a wordless scream of pure pleasure. It was an eternity before she felt him pull out of her body when he did she felt hot, creamy cum land on her body making her orgasm continue. Soon she vaguely felt him stop but she was only just holding onto her mind from passing out, she could feel her body twitch before she lost the fight with her mind and she succumbed to darkness.

When his balls finally stopped spewing cum he looked at his mother to see her body writhing beneath her cum bath, he could see her legs twitch every now and then, and couldn’t help but feel smug at what he did to the Queen of Hell when he noticed.

He made her pass out on her own Throne no less.

Seeing that she wasn’t moving he retracted his tail back into his body and turned slightly to the side and looked into the shadows to see a figure waiting silently.

“Come here.” He ordered.

The shadow did what he said and stepped into the light, what he saw made him hard again.

A beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes stood before him. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back had a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. Her large, voluptuous breast almost spilled out of her outfit as she walked towards him, looking at her face he could see she had watched the whole time from the blush across her cheeks and the lust in her eyes.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“I am Grayfia, your mother’s servant.” She dutifully responded.

“I think my mother needs to be cleaned down and since you’re such a dedicated maid I think you would help, yes?” he asked already knowing the answer.

“Yes, master as your maid I will be honoured to clean your mother.” She said, moving towards the Queens throne.

Licking his lips as he watched her bosoms bounce he called out, “Wait,” hearing him she turned, “Grayfia, you will become dirty while you clean her so think you should be careful with what you wear.”

Looking down at her maid outfit then back at him she said, “Yes, I think you are right, I will have to change master.”

“Oh, I think I can help you with that.” He said and then swiped his hand in her direction, a loud ripping sound was heard as her clothes were torn off.

Harry watched as her maids outfit was torn from her body only leaving her corset and apron, he licked his lips as he watched her breasts bounced her pick nipple hard in excitement.

“Oh, thank you master. This will be better to clean her with, but since I don’t have a sponge I will have to use my tongue,” she said turning towards Lily showing him her naked back bar the corset and apron belt as well as her stockings and G-string.

Seeing the G-string her tail shoot out and wrapped around it brushing her drenched lower lips, then ripped it off her body. He watched as she didn’t make a move to stop him before leaning down and licking some cum off Lily’s hard nipple.

Grayfia felt him grab her hips, looking over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

“Here let me point out if you miss any and while I’m here I can reward you for a job well done,” he said with a smirk, as he felt the head of his cock slide along her moist lips.

“Thank you master.” Grayfia said, with a lustful smile before turning back to her Queen as she moan when entered her, “Thank you master.”

Harry looked down and couldn’t help but grin.

          Lily woke up and saw her strongest general licking her out, while her son fucked her.

**End Flashback**

Even after he came to know the truth about his heritage, he still cared for his family and friends. He would do anything to protect them and he planned to improve the lives of his friends once he travelled back in time.

Harry’s first order of business back in 1981 was to acquire the resurrection stone. His mother had told him the truth about the deathly Hallows. They were indeed gifts from death to the three Peverell brothers for services rendered rather than the version told in the stupid fairy tale. The wand, the stone and the cloak weren’t the true form of the Hallows.

Death had given the first brother a powerful, shape changing weapon. Since he was a wizard it took the shape and generally properties of a wand.

Death gave the second brother a power amplifying gem. Since, he was a necromancer the added boost from the gem allowed him to easily recall the souls of the dead. With the repeated use of the gem for the purpose of summoning, it acquired the ability to summon the souls of the dead without any added assistance.

Death gave the third brother a powerful shield which could take on the form its wielder desired. Since the third brother was fascinated with stealth, it took the form of the invisibility cloak.

Since, death was giving powerful gifts to the humans; she decreed it that only the members of the Peverell bloodline could use them to their fullest power. It was the power that Harry subconsciously tapped into during his final confrontation with Voldemort and the power which allowed Voldemort to single handedly destroy his opposition.

Harry found the stone in the Gaunt shack on the outskirts of a town called Little Hangleton. It was easy for him to destroy the Horcrux residing in ring using soul magic that his mother had taught him.

Once he had the stone, he unlocked its true power by bathing it, in his blood. He then completely absorbed the power of the stone rendering it completely useless. This action had an unfortunate side effect of notifying death that one of her objects had been destroyed and gaining her attention.

Now that he had acquired the power of the stone, he planned to find and assassinate the seven demon lords and ladies who led the rebellion against his mother causing her to leave him in the first timeline.

He turned himself invisible to the best of his abilities and teleported to hell. Even though he had the general idea about their location, it took some time to locate the first demon lord. He found that the demon lord Valkorion was sleeping in his chamber with a bunch of female demons. Since he didn’t want to directly fight him, because he believed Valkorion to be much stronger than him even after the power he gained from the stone, he used his invisibility to a get near him and stabbed his heart with a dagger. Normally an attack like this would have just annoyed the demon lord but at same time he used the spell his mother made to absorb the demon lord’s power and kill him.

While he slowly drained Valkorion of his powers, his invisibility wore off as the influx of power short-circuited it.

Valkorion looked at him and smiled before he died. The female demons in the bed allowed him to leave without attacking as they knew something like this would happen when their lord foolishly decided to lead a rebellion against Lilith, their queen.

Harry stored the absorbed power just like his mother had taught him to do because he was going to need it to complete the next part of the ritual his mother had devised to get them all back in time.

Within next two weeks, he managed to track down and kill the remaining six and stealing their powers.

It was hard for him to track down the last dark lady as she was smarter than her fellow rebelling demon lords and Ladies. Once she got wind of their deaths, she realised what was happening and went into hiding in the human world. After following her trail of victims he managed to track her down due to the Muggle news constantly covering her feeding habits, as she needed to feed off the life-force of people or demons to maintain her youth and beauty.

In hell, since demons were eternal there wasn’t an issue and she had an entourage of servants that she could feed on. But in the human world, whenever she fed, she left an aged and shrivelled husk in her wake. Now due to her wounded pride for being forced out of hell and having to hunt for food, she had become desperate and sloppy.

When Harry found her, she had entrapped a couple to feed on but before she could make her move, he attacked giving the couple time to flee. Using the element of surprise, he caught her off guard when he stabbed her heart.

Vaylin turned to see her attacker and in a fit of rage, she blasted him with lightning. “Was the Queen-slut too busy getting fucked by her pets to come and face me herself?” She angrily asked as she continued her attack while trying to anger Harry, “That sounds just like the Queen-slut, too busy being gangbanged by her pets to even rule Hell. Instead, she has one of her daughters ruling Hell while she’s getting all her holes filled for the last 20 years, what a whore. I bet even you had a turn before you came here to kill me and the only reason she sent you away was because your cock so small compared to the other demons that I heard she’s fucked, she couldn't even feel your tiny prick. HA, I heard she even let the Cerberus mount her like a bitch, it had her screaming like the whore she is.”

“Don’t insult her.” Harry snarled while using his hands to put up a shield to block the lightning

“Why shouldn’t I?” Vaylin asked with vitriol. She continued, “I always hated that bitch from the moment she killed my mother and robbed me the chance of doing it myself when I was only a fledgling and now she has sent some unnamed weak pathetic incubus to kill me and not even her lowly generals who are slave to her every whims.”

Harry unleashed his true demonic form before teleporting next to her. “Watch as this weak pathetic incubus kills you now.” He said in a demonic voice that chilled Vaylin to her core. He took hold of the dagger still embedded in her chest and cast the spell to drain her power and life just like he had done with Valkorion and five others.

As Harry started to drain her life force, she tried one last attempt to live and maybe gain a powerful ally, “Don’t kill me, join me and we can kill the Queen-slut and rule Hell together. I can give you anything you want, myself included.”

Grinning down at her he lent down and whispered into her ear, “Why would I want a demon like you that can’t even maintain her youth without stealing it when I have the Queen, who is my lover, mate and mother that I am already fucking night and day whenever I want,” pulling back he looked in her eyes and saw rage and fear. He couldn’t help but leave one last parting shot, “And when I’m done here, I’m going to fuck her until she passes out and impregnate her with my child.

Once that was done, he teleported himself to Godric’s Hollow, to meet his mother and complete the ritual.

(((o)))

**Warning some of the content may upset readers as it contains sexual scenes of questionable nature. There is a reason to include them in the story. Reader’s discretion is advised.**

Two weeks ago while Lily was enjoying her time with little Harry, a strange sensation passed over her. Initially she couldn’t pinpoint the source of the strange sensation but before she could concentrate on it, her son’s licking of her pussy drove over the edge and she used her hand to hold Harry’s head next to her nether lips to ensure his mouth was where it was needed to be to catch her succubi nectar. As she looked at Harry lapping up her juice, she had vision of an adult Harry doing the same.

Passing it off at wishful thinking, she went back to the task at hand. Once young Harry had finished lapping her nectar, she pulled him towards her face and gave him a gentle kiss while tasting her juice on his face. She then began to breast feed Harry. Young incubi needed their mother’s breast milk and pussy juice to survive and they had inborn instincts on how to acquire it.

They young incubi got most of their nutrients from the breast milk but needed the pussy juice for their sexual growth. It also acted as a survival mechanism, as it gave their mothers another reason to keep them around and not dispose them off.

She noticed that her knocked out husband had begun to stir, so she knocked him out again before going back to breastfeeding Harry.

As Harry was drinking her milk, she realised the strange sensation she felt was that of a temporal shift and that her Harry had travelled back in time for some unknown reason.

Over the weeks, she got multiple visions of Harry, who had become a powerful incubus, hunting down a few demon Lords and Ladies of Hell. She stopped herself from going to him because she knew that in time he would come to her. She realised that he was only killing the idiots who weren’t happy with the way she ruled over hell and put two and two together. Something must have happened to cause those idiots to rebel against her.

Lily was getting very wet as she sensed her adult son approach her current home after two weeks of hunt. She decided to wear a sexy night gown to greet him. She was also happy about the fact that she had taken care of little Harry needs a little earlier than normal that night.

**End of warning**

(((o)))

The Fidelius Charm around Godric’s Hollow had no effect on Harry since his younger self was already included in the charm. He walks up to the door and knocked on it.

James opened the door and was surprised to see a stranger with familiar facial features at the door. He could exactly remember where he had seen this person or someone related to him. He hadn’t even drawn his wand since he was expected one of his friends. “Who are you?” he asked while going for his wand.

Harry just pressed forward and stopped him from drawing the wand. “For someone in middle of a war, you are pretty lax with your security. Making you either super confident in your ability or an incompetent fool. Judging by the result of this altercation and what I know of the future you fall in to the latter group.” He said in a teasing tone.

Lily just smirked at James’ plight but didn’t do anything. She was barely controlling her instincts to mate with him.

“I am Harry from the future. I have travelled 16 years back in time to fix a few mistakes that occurred in the past.” He answered seriously while he disarmed James and pushed him out of his way.

“Time travel to that extent is impossible.” James shouted.

“Not so loud dear, you will wake up little Harry.” Lily said in a false sweet voice.

“Mom, why don’t you tell dad about your little secret?” Harry asked as he started walking towards her.

Looking at Harry and knowing where this was going, “James there is something you should know about me.” She said, her voice dripping with lust as she continued to look at her son as she unfurled her wings and tail. “I am a succubus and I do have the power to sending him back in time.”

Harry seeing Lily’s demon form couldn’t help but look at her with lust, no matter how many times he sees her like this he couldn’t help it. He wanted to pin her down and fuck her, hear her cry his name as she cums for him and as he is filling her womb with his seed. Without a second thought he walks behind her and releases his own wings, horns and tail showing James that he is the Prince/King of Hell and Lily is his mate. Stopping behind Lily he roughly grabs her from behind pulling her against his body, letting her feel his hard cock against her arse cheeks.

Lily can’t help but moan as she feels her son’s hard cock between her arse cheeks; her shear nighty was so thin she could feel the heat coming off his cock.

She looked at James to see his face a mix of horror, fear and anger, when she felt her son’s right hand roughly cup her left voluptuous, aching, flushed breast inside her nighty she didn’t try to stop her moan, “Mmmmm, yes Harry. So strong, so powerful.”

Then she felt his other hand wrap around her chin and pull it so she could look into his glowing eyes. The pure unaudited lust shown at her like a beacon in the darkness, not caring that her “husband” was watching he pulled her mouth toward his own and captured her full, wet lips with hungry urgency.

The kiss was unlike anything she had ever had, the raw need and desire that her son kissed was enough to make her juices flow down her trembling legs. His tongue slid between her parted lips darting repeatedly inside her mouth stroking her mouth to ecstasy, while his right hand kneaded, fondled and stroked her aching breast as his fingers pinched the hard little ripe bud. She guided his left hand from her face to her damp, moist needy place only for Harry to stop and break the kiss leaving her frustrated and dripping with need.

James was speechless seeing his wife and supposed son from the future make out in front of him.

Lily stood there breathing heavily from the kiss, it took her nearly a minute to get herself under control and stop herself from fucking him before she got answers, when she was ready she asked, “Not that I am complaining or anything but why are you here? I doubt my future self would just send you back.”

“This is the way that our kind greets family members, you will get used to it in time.” Harry said looking at James. He winked at his mother as he said the last part.

“Why don’t we all sit down and you explain just why and how you are here?” James said as his brain rebooted.

As they sat in the living room, Harry began to explain the major events of his first timeline.

He told them about Peter’s betrayal and Voldemort killing James on Halloween. He told his mother about a major war breaking lose in hell, at the same time causing Lily to abandon him in the human world for his safety.

He told them how Dumbledore used the opportunity to seal their will and false imprisoning Sirius and also block Andromeda’s and Amelia’s bid to adopt him and sent him to the Dursleys for so he could control him when he came to Hogwarts.

After telling them the bad part of his life, he got to the good part. Finding out he was a wizard at the age of eleven, going to Hogwarts, making friends for the first time in his life.

He told them about meeting Tonks in the first week of Hogwarts and how that encounter changed his life forever. He gave them a brief over view about his first sexual encounter at the end of their very first meeting, knowing this would make his mother extra horny. He could see that even James was proud of him was sleeping with an older girl at the age of eleven.

He also told them about his friendship with Ron, Hermione, Susan, Daphne and Neville and how the ensured that he never had to go back to the Dursleys ever again and covered for him with Dumbledore.

He told them that he mostly stayed at Tonks’ house in bed with Andromeda and Nymphadora. He visited the houses of his other friends from time to time. He also told them about his relation with Amelia before her death, Susan his god-sister and his on and off girlfriend Daphne.

He gave a brief overview of return of Voldemort, final battle, his apparent death and going to hell, meeting his mother again after a long time.

“So Voldemort is going to come after us?” James asked after processing his son’s story.

“That is quite obvious James. Why did you think Dumbledore insisted we make Peter are secret keeper? You may think of him as a grandfather but I can see through the man’s façade. He has a bigger god complex than the ruler of Heaven himself.” Lily said to him as she used her powers to make him see the truth about Dumbledore and removing the effects of spells and potions he was under to make him trust Dumbledore.

“We should move out of the country as soon as possible and get away from Dumbledore and Voldemort.” James said to them as the haze was lifted from his eyes.

“Don’t worry about death, I will have one of my daughters take good care of you in afterlife once you enter my domain. After all you are the father of my mate.” Lily said as she moved to sit on Harry’s lap. She could feel Harry was excited.

“Why have you been stealing the powers of the demons lords and ladies that you killed?” Lily asked as Harry began to fondle her breast.

“Why would I be going to Hell?” James asked in slight disgust at the action of the duo. He knew incest was pretty common in the wizarding world but it was generally practiced behind closed doors and not openly flaunted like wife and future son were doing right now.

“James, you not only slept with me, but you impregnated me and married me, The Queen of Hell. Do you think the big guy would allow you in heaven after that?” Lily asked causing Harry to laugh.

“Dad, I met your future self and he is quite happy with his accommodations.” Harry said thinking about James being with his daughter Rose. “The funny thing about it, out of the four Marauders, you are the only one relatively happy in after life.”

Seeing the confused look on his father’s face, while playing with his mother’s nipples he explained, “Remus and Peter have been sentenced to eternal punishment for their sins while Sirius for his tragic life and heroic death went to heaven, possibly the last place a womaniser like Sirius would like to be at. You on the other hand, live comfortably and are taken care off by a certain red head.”

Lily couldn’t control herself anymore. She used her tail to tear Harry’s pants, grab his hard member and plunged it into her core right in front of James eyes. She gave out a low moan and she began to bounce on his cock.

“What are you doing?” James screamed in outrage.

A simple glare from Lily froze him in his place.

“Harry dear, you still haven’t answered my question.” she moaned as he continued to fuck her.

“It’s all a part of your plan,” he said, “one of my conditions of traveling back in time was that I can get the future you along with me.”

“But that is forbidden!” Lily exclaimed.

“You found a way around it. Currently my body houses your future-self and my daughter’s soul. While your future-self is carrying Tonks’ soul. I stole the energy form them so I could use it to impregnate you with your future-self and then she can grow up as my twin sister.” He said.

Lily became excited at the thought of Harry impregnating her and said “Let’s take it to the bed.”

She then teleported them to the master bed room.

 

(((o)))

Lily and Harry appeared on bed while James appeared tied up to a chair facing the bed.

Lily pushed Harry on to the bed and jumped on top of him. The nails on her hand elongated and she used them to tear off his remaining clothes. She roughly kissed him as she felt her clothes disappear.

She straddled his groin and her pussy engulfed his cock in one swift motion as she cried out in pleasure. It seemed that her dreams of being with her mate were coming true a few years ahead of schedule. She rode him hard and fast till he orgasmed inside of her sowing his fertile seed in to her womb, sending her over the edge and causing her pussy to milk his member dry.

She pulled his head to her breast and he instinctually took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it.

His mouth was flooded with her succubi milk. As usual it heightened his pleasure and energised him. Decided to have more fun with her, Harry extended his tail and plunged it into her ass.

Lily was enjoying the feeling of her son fucking her pussy and ass at the same time. As she had expected, compared to all her previous lovers including her children, he seemed to be the best. He knew exactly how to pleasure her body. For the first time in her eternal life she relinquished control while having sex and allowed him to set the pace.

Harry decided to be on top, so rotated her while still being inside of her. He decided to take it slow and enjoy the moment. He felt the spirit of future Lily awakened inside of him.

         The future Lily began to use her powers to cast a projection behind him to explain the details of the ritual to past Lily. Once that was done she began to show her some of Harry’s sexual escapades.

Lily watched them with rapt attention as her hands roamed on Harry’s back while he fucked her.

“You are very beautiful mom and I have been waiting for the chance to get you pregnant as soon as I found out that you were a succubus.” Harry said as he planned to impregnate her.

“Harry, I will need some time to prepare myself for accepting my future-self. You won’t be leaving my bed for the next five days before you impregnate me with my future-self. Till then just keep on fucking me.” Lily said to him.

During the night, Lily sent a telepathic message to her pet Andromeda to be at her house in the morning.

(((o)))

Andromeda had expected that her mistress had called her to do her duties as her loyal pet, so she was somewhat surprised to see Lily in bed with a man while James was tied to a chair and being forced to watch them.

“Ah good Andromeda, you are here. This is my son Harry from the future.” Lily said introducing Harry and indicating him to stop.

“I want you to lick my pussy clean and then entertain him while I feed little Harry.” She ordered.

Andromeda followed the orders without hesitation and kneeled between Lily’s legs and began to lick her. Harry moved behind Andromeda and plunged his cock into her juice twat after getting his mother’s permission causing Andromeda to moan into Lily’s pussy.

Lily looked at James for the first time since she took Harry to bed with her. Taking pity on him, she partially released her spell allowing him to talk.

“Why are you doing this to me Lily-flower? Don’t you care for me?” He asked pleading with her.

“I do care you James. That’s the reason that you are still alive after you fulfilled your purpose. Now, you are more like a pet to me, I will make some arrangements for you but you’re never going to touch me again.” She said to him. She the casted a spell on to ensure that he doesn’t try to harm them, baby Harry, talk to anyone about what they are doing or leave the room without her permission.

After Andromeda cleaned her pussy, she when to take care of little Harry’s needs while the adult Harry enjoyed Andromeda’s company.

“So you are the one that is supposed to take my daughter’s virginity?” She asked as he was giving her one of the best fucking of her life.

“Yes, I will be the one taking her virginity and then I will take you and her at the same time. I also will be impregnating both of you at the same time.” He said as he felt her orgasm around his hard member and taking him over the edge. He saw his mother comeback as he pulled out of her.

“James, why don’t you go and have some breakfast, Harry and I are going to be quite busy for some time. If you return promptly you will even get a reward.” Lily spoke to him as if she was talking to a pet while pulling Andromeda head to her breast.

James obediently followed her instructions. Seeing that James promptly returned to the room, she instructed a revitalised Andromeda to entertain James while she resumed her tryst with Harry.

(((o)))

This went on for four days, during that time, only time Lily would leave the bed was to take care of little Harry’s needs.

On the fifth day, Lily used her powers to modified Andromeda’s body to that of a partial succubus so she could take care of little Harry’s needs for the next two days as she was going to be very busy.

Andromeda had bought Tonks over because she was going to stay here for two days. Tonks was kept away from the master bedroom and she planned to put her to sleep when she feed little Harry. In the meantime, Tonks spent most of her time playing with little Harry.

Lily then proceeded to draw a very complex, multiple ring runic circles on her stomach before lying with Harry.

Harry climbed up on top of her and slowly inserted his cock into his mother’s velvet depths. Even after fucking her non-stop for four days, he couldn’t get enough of her.

The runic circles began to extract future Lily’s soul from Harry’s body while slowly draining the energy Harry had stolen from the demons every time he came inside her.

After 24 hours of non-stop copulation, Harry managed to transfer future Lily’s soul from his body into Lily’s womb with one massive orgasm.

Lily was in euphoric state as multiple orgasms ripped through her body as she felt herself get impregnated by Harry.

She could feel the new body for her future self being created inside of her womb as Harry’s sperms fused with her ovum. She had finally done it. She had beaten the system. With the help of her new son and daughter, she could rule the three worlds if she wanted to. Currently, she had no plans of doing such a thing so she just enjoyed the power flooding through her body as memories of the things her future-self did entered her mind. Most of them were about her sexual escapades and few were about the war just so she knew who to watch out for.

Lily continued fucking with Harry throughout the next day as the till the baby’s term was completed. Harry loved fucking the heavily pregnant Lily as the baby rapidly aged inside Lily’s womb.

During the time of birth, her pussy stretched open and Lilith was expelled out of her body in one go. Just like with Harry, instead of blood Lilith’s new body was covered in her pussy juice, which was still dripping from her pussy along with Harry’s cum.

The young Lilith elongated her tongue and wiped her body clean of the residue in one go. She was the same age as little Harry, giving her the appearance of his twin sister.

Andromeda bought little Harry into the room following Lily’s telepathic order.

Lilith and Lily combine their powers to fuse the body, mind and soul of little Harry and adult Harry and modify the memories of everyone about the existence of Lilith Potter, the daughter of James and Lily Potter.

(((o)))

On Halloween, the seventh day, Andromeda and Tonks were sent home to ensure they weren’t caught in the crossfire. James’ memories of the last week were modified to make him believe it was a vivid dream until his death, so he didn’t act out of character.

Voldemort attacked at night, just like before. James fell in battle trying to defend his family. Lily made herself invisible and allowed Voldemort to attack her kids because she knew that both Harry and Lilith were immortal like her. She could have made an illusionary construct of herself and let it battle Voldemort but she wasn’t interested to face the fool right now. She wasn’t sure whether or not she would be able to hold back if she fought him right now.

“Seems the pathetic coward of a Mudblood ran off, Severus would be happy.” Voldemort comment as he entered the room.

“So you are going to be my downfall, Huh?” He taunted Harry. “I will kill you and then kill your sister just to be sure that no one can challenge me, the mighty of Voldemort.”

Harry was having difficulty to keep himself under control and not taunt back. They had decided to allow the initial attack to play out just like it did the last time but with one small change in public opinion at least.

Voldemort’s killing curse bounce back from Harry’s forehead just like last time destroying his body. Harry ate the small soul fragment that tried to latch on to him, destroying it completely. He cast a memory charm on Voldemort’s soul to modify the memories of tonight’s events just like they had planned.

He initially wanted to kill Voldemort, Dumbledore and all their die hard followers but Lily and Lilith had talked him out of doing it. Killing all of them in one go would not only alert the people upstairs about their presence, their movements would become restricted due to a constant watch on them.

They could take on the forces of heaven but Lily didn’t want to go to war over such a trivial matter when she knew that in the end she would end up getting all their souls in her domain.

(((o)))

When Hagrid arrived to Godric’s Hallow, he was surprised to find Lily Potter still alive and with her kids while Sirius was crying over James’ dead body. He went back to report it to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore cursed his luck as his plans for the Potter kids were derailed. Now that people have seen Lily alive, he just couldn’t go there and kill her. He knew that his grandfatherly act won’t work on Lily as she never respected him as much as normal Muggleborns and light side purebloods did.

Dumbledore went to Godric’s Hallow under the pretext of trying to find out what happened but he really went there to try and convince Lily to give up her kids so he could mould them into weapons.

Lily told Dumbledore, ministry officials and people from the press what happened, or at least her version of the story they had fabricated. She told them that she duelled Voldemort in the kids’ room. Unable to defeat her, the fool had taken a pot shot at her children. She then told them that Harry used some sort of accidental magic to protect his sister and reflected killing curse back at Voldemort destroying the dark lord’s body. To prove her claims she showed them Voldemort’s wand, the ashes left behind by his body and his tattered clothes.

When Dumbledore tried to convince her to give Harry to him, so he could ensure that Harry was safe and could grow up away from his fame, Lily shouted a few scathing remarks at him and disappeared taking her kids with her.

Lily had already planned for this and had ensured that Dumbledore couldn’t cause any problems for her.

(((o)))

Lily, Lilith and Harry appeared on a small island in the Caribbean’s. It was Lily’s private island. The locals stayed away from it as the believed the devil lived there and the adventurous people were taken care off but the fortification of the island. The cottage had a demonic version of the Fidelius charm placed on it that it to remain invisible until Lily allowed them to see it.

Lily carried her children towards the cottage. She placed Harry and Lilith on the sand and stepped back waiting. Harry was the first to change his body shot up and got larger, it filled out into the form of an 18 year-old man. Lilith who was beside him did the same turning into an 18 year-old young busty red-head woman.

“Wait, stop.” Lily said.

Turning to her they both gave her a look before Harry asked, “Why?”

“I was planning on taking you virginity when you were around 10 or 11 before you went to Hogwarts and I still want that. So I want to fuck you both as if it would be your first time.” She said with a lustful look.

Seeing the look Lilith knew what Lily was talking about as she too had been looking forward to taking her son’s first time at that age, the idea of having him at such a young age when he was just entering puberty was like eating the first strawberry of a harvest so new, so ripe, so delicious. And now that he had joined with his younger body he was a virgin again, something that made her mouth water. She was tempted to have his virginity for herself again.

“And if I want his virginity?” Lilith asked.

“You had it once, now it’s my turn.” Lily said getting an annoyed look followed by a nod she than looked at Harry, “De-age yourself to about 11 Harry.” She finished licking her lips.

Seeing that his mothers had agreed to let Lily taking his virginity he closed his eyes and started to de-age, when he was finished he was the size of a ten year-old. Without any warning Lily waved her hand and all their clothes disappeared, walking forward she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her breast, while directing his mouth to her nipple.

Getting the idea he latched onto the hardened bud and began suckling like the child he should be. As he did this he felt something wet envelope his soft cock, reaching down he felt his sister/mother head. Moving his hand behind her head he started fucking her mouth, slowly he felt his cock harden. Feeling it harden he held her head against his hips so his cock would expand in her mouth.

Lilith couldn’t help but watch as Harry started to drink Lily milk, not wanting to be left out and she moved between Lily legs taking his soft cock in her mouth when she felt his hand go behind her head and start to thrust she could help but smile around her brother/son’s cock. The only reason she was letting Lily fuck him first was because she would get to taste his cum first. As she felt him harden and then hold her head hard against him she began working her tongue around him while swallowing, she knew he wouldn’t last log for the first couple of times even if he was an incubus. It didn’t surprise her when Harry grabbed her head and began to fuck her mouth roughly.

Lily moaned as she felt her milk leave her full breasts she loved this past with her son, it was quite often that she would just lay there naked and have him drink from her even when he wasn’t hungry. And now, as full grown incubus she could have him drink her milk and fuck her at the same time. She felt his teeth scrape her nipple before a finger entered her wet carven, she bucked her hips against the hand wanted to get off. She had been horny since she watched her children, and yes it was children now, take out that idiot Riddle, she had felt how deep their magic was and it had turned her on while she watched. Knowing that her lover and mate was this powerful and would only get stronger made her want to spend the next 9 years with her legs open for him.

Harry pulled Lilith’s head back and forth roughly as he finger Lily’s tight cunt, he could feel his cum churning already and wanted to paint his sister’s face and throat with it. Deciding to hurry and make Lily cum he sent a surge of magic straight into her G-spot making her hips buck and her pussy tighten around his finger as she cried out.

“Arhhhhh, yesssssss. Just like that.” Could be heard around the deserted beach as she came, her juices spraying Lilith’s hair.

Feeling Lily cum broth fourth his own and with a muffled cry spilled himself into Lilith waiting mouth. When he had finally finished cumming he let go of Lilith’s head to see her glaring at the two, while her hair was coasted with Lily’s succubi nectar.

“You know Lily you better hurry up and fuck before I do it.” She said, annoyed they had both cum and she hadn’t not to mention Lily orgasming on her head.

Knowing what Lilith was like, Harry quickly cast a sand repealing charm before pushing Lily on top her back getting a hiss due to the sudden contact with the hot sand. Then kneeing between her legs lined up his cock with her dripping entrance before pushing in and filling her. He heard her gasp as she was invaded by his cock, but he didn't hesitate to pull out and piston into her again.

“Mmmm, yesss. Just like that Harry.” Lily moaned with her eyes closed as she took her son’s virginity like she had dreamed of for centuries.

Seeing Lily’s eyes closed Lilith stood and moved above her and squatted over her face dragging her wet pussy over it and covering Lily’s face in her juices, Lily getting the idea of what Lilith wanted started licking her daughter’s dripping folds. Lilith moaned as she felt Lily tongue enter her body, looking down into the eyes of her mother she could see Lily was loving being fucked by her son while eating her daughter’s pussy. Humping her hips up into her face urging her on.

Lily felt Lilith grab her hair and pull her hard into her pussy, her nose bouncing on her clitoris as she rubbed her hips up and down her face. As Lily lengthened her tongue deep inside Lilith and reached up and flicked her clit causing Lilith to shriek and shout.

“Yes..Yes...Yessssss. Mum. You're making me cum. Yessssss.” As she flooded Lily’s mouth with succubi nectar.

As Lilith finished orgasming she fell to the side panting, Lily looked at her daughter before Looking up at her son who hadn’t stopped thrust into her furiously.

Harry watched as Lily brought Lilith quickly to climax, he knew that they would be able to make each other orgasm fast as they knew their own bodies but he never thought it would that fast. His hands reached forward cupping and squeezing Lily bouncing breasts, he watched as milk leaked from her hard nipples. He had watched as with each thrust her breast bounced in a circle motion but now he wanted her to squeal so pinching and twisting the hard buds, pulling them up and away from her chest.

Lily shuddered as she felt her son fuck her, she tried to concentrate on her daughter’s pussy but it was hard, her breathing was ragged and quick ... and her body was covered with sweat. Her son kept pounding into her as she eat her daughter’s sweet cunt, her hip matched his rhythm as his cock thrust into her again and again. She was losing it when she felt his hands grip her bouncing breasts before he started pinching and twisting her hard buds, before pulling them away from her chest. She thought about having her son’s first and now she had it and soon her daughter’s juices as well, when she felt Lilith grab her hair she stretched her tongue to the deepest spot before flicking her clit.

The sounds of Lilith shrieks and shouts rang through her ears as she tasted the sweet nectar of her daughter, it was all she could take before Lily came because of her children.

Harry was fucking his mother like a man possessed, working his cock in and out of her pussy, he watched her squirming beneath him with a lustful face. It always excited him when he fucked her as she was his mother, and as that thought flew through his head, he was picking up his pace fucking her as hard as he could. As he pummelled her mercilessly, driving his cock into her over and over again, until finally, moments after a powerful orgasm had ripped through her, he exploded inside her, unleashing his life giving seed into her pussy before he collapsed forward onto her heaving breasts.

Lilith regained her breath and looked up to see Harry lying face down in Lily’s heaving breasts her arms wrapped around him and her legs open wide, seeing this Lilith knew what she wanted and where to get it. Stumbling to her feet, she crawled round in between Lily’s legs and pulled Harry up. When he was on his knees she pulled him back and out of Lily’s leaking pussy, with a final pull Harry fell backwards onto the sandy beach leaving Lily open to the world. Not wasting anytime Lilith dived forward and ran her tongue along Lily’s thighs until she got to her sweet centre.

Running her tongue along the open lips Lilith collected all of Harry’s cum that had run out of her peach. Slowly like licking an ice-cream Lilith moved from the outside to the centre and with each swipe of her tongue drive a shuddering Lily closer to a new peak.

Harry lay on his back looking up at the blue sky dazed, he still hadn’t recovered from his first orgasm in this body when he was pulled out of his mother’s tight pussy by Lilith. As he lay there he heard Lilith groans of happiness, like a girl with a new treat and Lily’s moans of pleasure. Turning his head, he watched Lilith’s young ass swing back and forth like a flower enticing a bee. Getting up he made his way behind her, taking his hard cock in hand he moved right behind her swaying arse. Placing a hand on her hip and lining his cock up with the warmth between her legs and he thrust deeply into his sister’s body, breaking through her virginity without stopping getting a mixed scream/sequel of pleasure/pain.

“Yess…Harry, fuck me, fuck me.” She squealed.

As Lily recovered, she felt Harry pulled out of her grasp before a tongue replaced it, she knew it was Lilith trying to get her brother’s cum. Reaching down she ran her hand through her hair, before long Lilith’s head snapped up and screamed/squealed, “Yess…Harry, fuck me, fuck me.”

Harry sped up with each thrust he pushed Lilith deeper into Lily’s waiting pussy, he could feel her wet, warm carven get hotter the longer he pumped his hips. He felt Lilith start to meet his thrusts making him groan as he felt her young arse come back against his hips full force driving himself deeper inside her body. He raised his hand swatted her arse hard getting a yelp as he watched her arse ripple and her skin become red before caressing the red mark he left. Looking up he saw Lily looking back at him watching as he fucked his sister.

Harry locked eyes with Lily she licked her lips as she watched his hand run up his sister’s back as he began to pump faster in and out of his sister’s pussy, without looking away from his mother he heard her moan, “That’s it baby, fuck your sister hard.”

"You like watching me fuck her with my hard cock, don't you Mum?" Harry asked as he fucked his sister harder, getting a groan of pleasure from her.

"Hell yes baby, I love watching how your hard cock fills her. Every time you fuck her deeply she pumps her finger into my ass.” Lily moaned as she felt Lilith’s finger dig deep within her while Harry’s breathing intensify, "Yes, yes, Yes use your finger to fuck my slutty ass and Harry will reward you with his hot cum," Lily screamed, as Lilith bit her clit.

Pushing as deep as he could into Lilith smouldering pussy, Harry grunted as he felt her muscles ripple around his cock making him unexpectedly lose control and release his seed, spilling himself into her tight, wet pussy. As Harry felt Lilith milking his cock with her pussy he kept his cock deep inside of her, wanting to make her scream he stuck his thumb inside her puckered hole and sent a blast of liquid magic. Before he could fully finish cumming, he felt her release being triggered by the liquid magic and him filling her womb.

Lilith sucked Lily’s clit into her mouth, biting it lightly as she played with her asshole rubbing the tip of her finger all around it before adding a second. Lilith heard Lily cry out as the second finger was pushed into her ass, feeling her son/brother fucking her tight wet cunt hard and fast, Lilith made her inner muscles ripple and was surprised when Harry unexpectedly came filling her womb and channel with his potent seed. She was happy to get one over her son/brother but before she could savour her victory she felt his thumb breach her asshole and what could only be liquid magic blast inside her rectum causing her to cry out into Lily’s pussy.

"Fuck, she's so tight," Harry said.

"And she will forever be tight," Lily cried out as her daughter drove her orgasm on as she ate her son’s cum from her pussy while fucking her asshole.

Soon Harry had finished cumming but still kept pumping him cock into his sister, looking at Lily again to see her lying flat on her back, he could see the sweat on her brow as well as a light sheen across her magnificent heaving breasts. Slowly falling back to his knees he saw his sister lying face down her head resting on Lily’s thigh, her face covered in Lily’s juices and her tongue flicking out against Lily golden lips every now and then. Closing his eyes he could help but grin as he knew the next few years would involve more times like this.

Soon with Tonks and his daughter and he hoped more of his family from Hell. He wanted to meet his sister Rias, who he had heard so much about but unfortunately she had fallen in the war.

"Let Mommy clean that beautiful cock of yours, son," Lily said as she pushed herself, doing amazing things to her chest, “Then I want you and Lilith fuck all three of my holes.” She finished with a grin that Harry was sure was on his face as well.

_‘Yeah,’_ he thought as Lily’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock her eyes not leaving his, seeing the look he grab the back of her head and rammed it onto his cock before making the same horse cock he broke Lilith before they left Hell,

_‘This is going to be sooo much better than last time,’_

 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last lemon of the chapter the age of the characters has been changed as the original aged that I imagined the lemon to take place might be offensive to some viewers. (remember the characters aren't human in the story and their morality is different from our.)


	3. Second time around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry enjoys growing up second time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main characters of the story are demons who have the ability to influence others around them and they have different morals from humans. So there will be stuff that some of you might find immoral.  
> I have written the story for purely entertainment purpose and if you find some content of the story offensive then please skip over it.

# Second time around

  


Harry knew that growing up the second time around was going to be much more enjoyable than the first. The main reason alone for it was that he loved spending time with his mother and new sister.

          Planning to improve the lives of his friends, Harry arranged for the Weasley family to win a lottery so they could lead a decent life.

He also persuaded, meaning he fucked her until she passed out and agreed, his mother to buy a second home in Hermione’s neighborhood so he could be close to her and so that she could have friends from a young age.

He also absorbed the power of invisibility cloak, increasing his defensive abilities and general power since he had the power of two Hallows inside of him.

Lily, on the other hand, didn’t really care about anyone else’s life. She only did as her son requested to make him happy. She had already signed unique marriage contracts for Harry with the Bones and the Greengrass families when James was alive without him finding out about it. She was already making plans to slowly kill off any surviving male members of both the families. The contracts were unique in the sense that Susan and Daphne could keep their maiden names and any children they have can continue their family names. In return, they would support any political endeavor the Potters had. She wasn’t interested in world domination for now but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going plunge the world into chaos just for chaos sake. Making Dumbledore’s life a living hell was just an added bonus.

She just hated people with a god complex. She remembered the time when she had destroyed Zeus and put Poseidon in charge of the Greek pantheon after the former had managed to royally piss her off due to his attitude, believing that she should be one of his bed warmers and that all of her daughters should join them also. But, she had to admit that before she completely destroying him, or rather the shell that was left of once mighty king of Greek gods, the look on his face when she made him watch as she fucked his wife and queen was delicious, not to mention the look when she told him that Hera would one day carry her child and a thoroughly fucked Hera had agreed with her.

In time, she might add the Greek Goddesses to Harry’s group after all, Hera and Aphrodite do visit her bed from time to time, and it won’t be difficult for her to convince them to sleep with Harry. The last time Aphrodite had visited her just a few days before she had conceived Harry. She was tempted to borrow and use a sliver of the Goddess’ essence and merge it with Harry when he was final conceived but she had resisted the temptation because she didn’t want an unknown variable inside her son and perfect mate.

Lily was also planning to get Fleur the veela Harry had mentioned enjoying in his past life, as a pet for him. She had created the veela race when she had mated with an angel but unlike her other children, they preferred to live in the human world rather than the underworld. Even though the angel hadn’t survived the encounter with her, the forces of Heaven hadn’t made a fuss over the veela deciding to reside in the human world.

Lily was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the presence of one of her favorite daughters approaching here. She noticed that Harry and Lilith had also detected her approach and had taken a pause from their horizontal tango with Harry’s member still buried inside his sister’s velvet depth.

An angry Rias broke down the door to her mother’s beach house and yelled, “What are you doing? You left me in charge of Hell in your absence and now there are many rumors going around that you are assassinating prominent demon Lords and Ladies.”

Rias, an extremely busty red-head who could pass off has her carbon copy, was the second strongest succubus after her barring Lilith but the difference in their power was vast.

Lily looked at her daughter and couldn’t help but lick her lips, she hadn’t had a taste of her daughter for a long time, and from what she saw in Lilith’s memories, she would never would have had the chance of it again if Harry hadn’t come back in time as she was about two weeks away from being assassinated from the time Harry entered this timeline. She was the first casualty of war and her death had caused her to leave Harry in the human world.

She took a good long look at her daughter standing in front of her. Rias had always been a beautiful young woman, she appeared to be in her late teens with smooth white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure of B99 (F cup)-W58-H90 cm. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that was so much like Lily’s reaching down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

She wore a Japanese girls' school uniform, consisting of a white button-down short-sleeved shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a short magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. As she walked her short skirt swished showing anyone behind her that she wasn’t wearing any panties something that was normal for her.

As she walked into the room, it took a few moments for Rias to register that they were two unknowns in the room, glancing to her right, she saw them busy fucking each other. Taking a chance to have a good look at them, she had to admit the male was very attractive, and from what she could see as he speared the other young redhead, who obviously was her sister, he had a very nice cock. Turning her head, she now focused on her naked mother again, she quickly spotted the cum leaking out of her pussy as she rubbed her outer lips with one hand while the other one squeezed and cupped her breasts. Being a succubus, she was turned on by the sight in front of her, but when the scent of cum hit her nose her whole body flushed at the potent seed’s smell.

Lily had been watching her daughter with a lustful look since she walked in and couldn’t help but laugh seeing her daughter’s mood change from angry to extremely aroused in a second. She knew her daughter was a true succubus and once her lust started to rise she would forget everything other than a threat to satiate that lust.

That meant when she was consumed by her lust she would have the target of her lust fuck her on the steps of St. Peter's Basilica and not care.

Rias couldn’t control herself, the smell of potent cum mixed with the sounds and smell of the couple fucking behind her combined with that fact that she had missed her mother’s touch for the last twenty years made her lose any restraint. Without a thought, she pounced on her mother and ferociously kissed her, one of her hands grabbing her head as she kissed her while the other roughly grabbed her free breast. At the same time, her tail slithered out from under her skirt and shot towards her Mother’s cum fill pussy, as it did it changed shape into a cock with a head the size of an orange, as it finished shifting it plunged deep into her mother’s waiting pussy.

Lily didn’t wait to reciprocate the kiss and copied her daughter by burying her tail all the way into her daughter’s dripping pussy, then moving her hand away from the now filled doorway of her femininity, she reached up and ripped away the white button-down shirt revealing her aching, flushed, magnificent breasts hidden behind a black lacy bar. Not liking that what she wanted was hidden from her, Lily ripped the bra away making Rias’ breasts bounce as they were freed, her pink nipple already hard showing how excited she was.

Seeing their mother start to make out and fuck their sister/daughter, Harry turned Lilith around so her head was hanging over the bed exposing her throat to him so they could both watch their mother and sister/daughter, while they continued their own activities.

“Well, technically I had no hand in the assassinations; if you have a problem with them, then you will have to take it up with your brother and my mate,” Lily said breaking the kiss and gesturing towards Harry as she continued to fuck her.

“Brother… Mate,” was all Rias could stammer before her pussy clamped down on her mother’s tail as she orgasmed and release her succubi nectar into her mother’s pussy taking her over the edge as well.

As she came down from her high her thoughts began to clear, she looked at the male in front of her, impaling the pussy of one of her screaming sisters, who was very much enjoying herself by the looks of it. As she took in the details of his face, she thought he was handsome and delicious looking. The thing that stood out to her more than anything was his eyes that were so much like their mother’s but with a more dominant look in them and the feel of his magic, as it saturated the room and invading her mind and body, made her shiver and she couldn’t wait to be taken by him. 

She watched as they both came closer to their orgasm and she could feel her own excitement rising at the same time.

“Look at them, fucking each other for you to see, does it turn you on to watch him fuck her like a whore?” Rias heard a purr in her ear.

“Yes.” She whispered as if she spoke louder they may stop.

“Do you wish to be in her place, begging like a slut in a frat house to be taken over and over?” the voice whispered again, making her pussy wetting then before.

“Yesss.” She said as she felt a hand brush her neck.

“I bet you would scream as he stretched every one of your holes, taking them again and again while every being in hell watched you beg for more.”

Rias closed her eyes and the picture of her on the floor being fucked by this man while everyone watched.

As Rias felt a kiss on her neck she let out a loud moan, “I bet after he fucked you until you can’t think straight, he would then start to fuck your daughters, as well, and he will make them slaves to his cock like you are going to be. He will fuck you so hard and so fully that, that pathetic son of yours that you call your bed warmer will cry in shame since he could never satisfy you like your own brother can………and will.”

Behind her closed eyes, the vision of her on the floor getting fucked in front of everyone changed to show her daughters sitting there naked on their knees, cum dribbling out of their holes watching her brother pound her pussy before they too started getting fucked again by this man, she could see her beloved son was off to the side chained to the wall with a broken look on his face as he watched her being utterly satisfied by her brother. Her own daughters’ cries of pleasure ringing in her ears as he filled them with his thick cock and coated them in his cum.

“You want that don’t you, my daughter?” she heard someone ask from somewhere above her as her breasts were roughly squeezed.

“Mmmmm,”

“I can’t hear you, speak up daughter.”

“Yes, I want him to fuck me.”

“Do you want him to break you?”

“Yess.”

“To turn you into his slave?”

“Yesss.”

“To make you his cocksleave?”

“Yesssss.”

“And to do the same to you daughters?”

“Yesssssssssss!! Break me!!!! Break them!!!!!!” 

“Then open your eyes.” The voice said.

When she opened her eyes she found herself staring into the emerald-green eyes of her brother, instead of her mother’s like she expected to see, it was then she realized her legs were being held up around his waist by him as she felt a table under her. Looking over his shoulder she saw her recently fucked sister laying on the bed panting, her face and heaving breasts colored completely white with her brother’s cum and their mother licking it off her nipples with a gleeful look on her face. When she looked back at her brother’s face she saw a feral lust filled smile before he spoke.

“And now I will ruin you and you will belong to me for all eternity.” He stated before impaling her fully on his hard thick cock.

“AAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” her scream of pleasure ripped through the air. 

Harry didn’t give her a second to get comfortable from being stretched out by his cock before he started thrusting into her dripping channel, “Do you like that? Do you like your little brother filling your tight cunt?”

“Yesss, Otōto, fuck meeee.” Rias moaned through gritted teeth.

With each thrust, he could feel her feminine muscles around him like a vice, “Are you coming already my little whore?” as his hips become a blur.

Before Rias could answer him, Harry started feeding his essence into his body, using it to dominate her will and drive her faster and harder into submission than ever before, including the times she had been taken by their mother.

“Yes, Otōto, I’m close, I’m so close.” Rias panted, as she felt his essence invade her body. The feeling was unlike anything she had ever felt, the sheer might that made up her brother was overwhelming.

The only thing that she could think came close was their Mother.

Harry couldn’t believe how easy he was able to overcome his sister and that she was already about to cum, he delved deeper into her with each rhythmic push as he felt her legs come up behind him and wrap around him and the ridged cotton high-socks rubbed against his skin. It was intoxicating, mixed with the feeling of the tip of his cock making contact with his older sister's cervix. With each thrust, he felt it open a little more and with each thrust, he was closer to spilling his seed in his sister’s womb.

“You love this, don’t you my little whore? You love the feeling of being fucked by my big cock?” he said as he buried his raging cock deep in her body.

“Oh, Kaa-sama Yess, I love it… more, give me more.” Rias screamed as she threw her head back and cried out to her unholy mother, “Yes Otōto, keep fucking me. Fuck your Onee-chan. Fuck your slutty Onee-chan.”

As Harry listens to his sister’s cries as he fucked her, he wasn’t surprised as she started to meet his thrust as he sped up his thrusts. Rias’ eyes were full of lust as looked him in the eye, he could see that she was losing herself to the feeling of him impaling her on his straining shaft.

Harry fucked her tight pussy as hard as he possibly could, and as hard as their bodies would allow. Being that they were demons, the force behind his thrust was making the table groan. The hot beach weather was making things even dirtier as sweat starting forming on our bodies. He could feel her skin perspiring against his, beads of sweat starting forming on her face before running down and dripping between her bouncing breasts as they gave themselves fully to their carnal lust.

"Fuck me... Otōto," she moaned with her eyes nearly rolling back into her head as her first orgasm hit her unexpectedly, “Fuck me…like you…plan…to fuck my…daughters."

Hearing that Harry thrust became almost violent, as he pictured her daughters, “You like that idea don’t you my slutty Onee-chan?”

“Yessss,” her face twisting with a look of pleasure as her vaginal muscles clenched around his throbbing cock.

“And are you going to give them to me and watch me as I fuck your daughters?” he asked, making her legs squeeze him tightly.

“Aahhhh, Yess…you can have them they’re yours to fuck.” Rias cried out.

Grunting as he continued plunging into her glistening moistness relentlessly, “So you will call them to your bed and have them service me?”

A loud moan left his sister’s mouth, “Yess they will service their Oji-sama.” She cried out as he thrust hard into her.

“So you will let me fuck Akeno, the daughter you had with the Angel before you made him fall?” Harry asked as she screamed out loud and she clenched her eyes shut.

“Yess…she will give herself to you.”

“Or Kuroka and Koneko the daughters you had when you fucked a tribe of cat demons to death?” he asked as thrust deep, filling her, making her arch her body against his.

“Yess…they can be your pets.” Rias wailed.

“Or Rossweisse the daughter you had when you got fucked by Odin?”

“Yessss…she will fuck you and be loyal to you,” Rias said as another orgasm crashed into her.

“What about the daughter you had with the exorcist that you corrupted?”

“Yessss…she will bear your children for you,” Rias cried out as her arms gave way and she fell backward onto the table her body racked with pleasure.

“I know, you will give them all to me…you will bring me to your bed and watch as I claim every one of your daughters in front of you, and you will do it after your chain your son and old lover to your bedroom wall and make him watch. Won’t you?” he asked running his hands up her body as he pounding into her in a fierce paroxysm.

Rias was at breaking point all her body knew was a pleasure now, “Yess…he will watch as my daughters and I give ourselves to you, Otōto.”

“And I will also claim the daughter you have with our mother!!” he said grunting as he was close to filling her with his cum.

“Serafall,” Rias whispered as the mention of her beloved daughter, one that no man or male demon had ever touched. Rias wouldn’t allow her to take a male lover she was only ever fucked by females as Rias didn’t think a male was worthy of her daughter.

Until now.

“Yess…she is yours,” she said her mind almost breaking at she picture her new Otōto claiming the daughter too good for any man. 

Except for her brother.

Hearing Rias give up all her daughters to him without a thought drove Harry over the edge, grabbing both her magnificent bouncing breasts he pushed them both together and latched on to her nipples and started drinking her milk as he released a muffled grunt of satisfaction while spilling himself deep inside her womb.

As Rias felt her brother’s thick cum explode into her womb, she let out an ear piercing scream of ecstasy as a tidal wave of enormous power rocked her body making her vagina and thighs spasm, and her back violently arched. She squeezed on his cock and squirted all over his lower body before convulsing into a long chain of spasms before passing out.

When Rias came back to her senses, she looked around to see herself facing the head of the bed while being held up again, looking over her shoulder she saw her brother grinning at her, before she could ask what was happening she scream out in pleasure and pain as she felt him drop her onto his cock.

Normally she would cry out in pleasure when she was filled with a cock but this time she was impaled in her beautifully shaped ass.

“Argh!!!! You beautiful bastard you should have waited first,” she said with a moan.

“Oh, he wasn’t even going to wait until you were awake my daughter, after all, why should he, you and your body belong to him now.” She heard from beside her, turning she saw her Mother and Sister standing there looking at her while masturbating with their tails.

Seeing this she knew what was about to happen and felt herself become wetter.

“Yes, and know that he has had you it’s our turn,” Lilith said as she walked forward.

As Lilith got to the bed she was stopped by Lily, who leaned down and wrapped her arms around Lilith’s body squeezing her breasts while whispering into her ear. As Lily finished, Lilith let out a giggle, before Rias’ eyes their tails slipped out revealing their dripped pussies to the red head succubus.

Before she could whine or ask why they stopped Lily spoke, “I have been watching you Musume from time to time as you ruled over the underworld and have seen how much you have dived into the Japanese culture. Even before I left, you kidnap a red Dragon and had your way with it to get a son whom you raised in Japan with the help of your drones just so he could learn their culture during the day and sleep in your bed every night. I must say that he may be good but he is nothing compared to your brother. And now you have lost yourself in the realm of anime and manga and even more so the Hentai porn, don’t think I haven’t heard about you creating a tentacle demon. But I noticed one title that you watched more than most and I think you should feel what it is like. Personally, I am not into futa play so you will have to make do with this.”

When Lily finished both of the Queens’ of Hell transformed the end of their tails and before Rias’ eyes stood a pair of 15” tail-cocks.

Lilith spoke, “Now you seemed to love Bible Black but you will have to make do with this and I think you are going to love this.” She finished before walking over to the bed and lying down.

Harry seeing what Lilith wanted couldn’t help but grin, he had been quite the whole time to see what they would do to break his sister and he couldn’t help but smirk at his mothers’. Moving Rias above Lilith’s tail-cock, Harry dropped down impaling her on Lilith’s tail-cock causing her to scream as she was filled in both her holes, something that she has only let be done by her daughters and on a special occasion.

But before Rias could continue screaming her mouth was forcefully filled, opening her eyes she was met with the smirking face of her mother.

“Now Musume we are going to break you.”

Lily said before the three of them all started thrusting at the same time, seconds passed and Rias’ eyes rolled into the back of her head as she groaned in pleasure.

(((o)))

A thoroughly fucked and satisfied Rias stumbled away from them after getting the answers she came for. She really didn’t want to leave but couldn’t stay as she was the acting queen. Lily promised that she would come to visit her in hell and set the rumor mongers straight.

During the time that she had been there, she had been used by her new brother and she loved every second of it to the point she had begged him to impregnate her but he would just tease her and send her into another screaming climax. After she recovered, she would be allowed to rest for few minutes, to allow her brain to reboot again and she would be on her knees again to sucked his cock begging him to her to birth his child and promising to be his slave but he just smirked and face fucked her before moving on to actually fucking her and just refused to give in to her desire and would tell her that she already was his slave and that she would have to wait her turn and then the cycle would repeat again. 

Even though Harry didn’t impregnate her, Harry pumped enough cum into her womb to give her an appearance of a woman pregnant with twins or triplets. He told her it was his gift to her daughters. Rias thanked him and left saying she would enjoy feeding it to her daughters.

(((o)))

After Rias left, Lily discussed the long term plans forming in her head about getting more girl with Harry and Lilith. She knew that Andromeda and Nymphadora won’t need any additional encouragement to join them.

The trio decided to go after their targets individually as ganging up on humans won’t be any fun. It was decided that Harry would seduce the Bones and the Delacours while Lilith would deal with the Greengrass family and Zabini family. Since Anastasia Greengrass nee Appleby was one of her pets while she was at Hogwarts her task won’t be very difficult for her. She knew exactly which buttons to press to get the desired result out of her. While she had no prior contact with Sabrina Zabini, she was sufficiently impressed with her work of killing seven husbands and getting away with it but appalled at the despicable act she did against her child. She planned to use the woman to infiltrate Hogwarts as a potion professor since Snape will be dead soon. Lily decided to take the Grangers after Harry expressed his desire to have them. She offered to turn them into succubi but Harry told her it was up to them. She also decided to go after Narcissa Malfoy.

She had something special in mind for her.

 (((o)))

Dumbledore sat on his throne in his office as he pondered his next move, he knew that direct approach or talking to Lily wasn’t going to get him anywhere, as she really had no respect for him for some odd reason. He had to come up with a convoluted plan to take control of Harry. The first step of his plan involved him getting Sirius arrested on charges of betraying the Potters and being a death eater, for he knew the Black heir would never allow his plan to proceed and could be a hindrance later on. He made an arrangement with Barty to send him to Azkaban without a trial. Once Sirius was out of the way, he would have Remus kidnap Harry whenever he got a chance. He would then use the incident to show that Lily was an incompetent mother, incapable of raising ‘the boy who lived’ and the bias of the Wizengamot against the Muggleborns would work in his favor.

          He hadn’t counted on Lily outsmarting him by publicly declaring that Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper and placing a bounty of 50,000 gallons for his capture or 100,000 for his death.

This action had two additional advantages for Lily, firstly she was being portrayed as a grieving widow, who would go to any lengths to get justice for her dead husband and secondly it caused a lot of chaos in the wizarding world as many wizards and witches from all walks of life tried to hunt Pettigrew down.

Sirius thanked his stars that Lily had intervened and stopped the Aurors from imprisoning him. He couldn’t believe that Dumbledore and his remaining best friend could turn on him so quickly without any reason, just because he was a Black or at least he assumed they turned on him because he was a Black. He could understand there being a little mistrust due to rumors he had spread about him being the secret keeper but this was a little too much. He planned to distance himself from Dumbledore and Remus while he planned to hunt down Peter. He also named Harry his heir and transferred his Wizengamot vote to Amelia on Lily’s behest and left the country instead of hunting for Peter, to get away from Dumbledore and Remus.

At Harry’s request, Lily arranged for Sirius to be taken into a Veela colony in France. She may not interfere with their lives but they couldn’t refuse a direct order from her. Later on, once he died of old age she planned on sending him to Hell as she didn’t want to be in his debt. She knew that he tried to look after Harry’s best interest in the first timeline and even died for him. She also knew that for him, uniting with James again would be heavenly. After all, James did enjoy the hospitality of Hell barring a few tormenting session where he had to watch Harry fuck her.

Lily wanted to kill Remus for agreeing to help Dumbledore with his plan but allowed to mangy mutt to live because her future-self had given her word to Tonks that she would be the one to kill the wolf. She may be the queen of hell but she always stayed true to her promises but that didn’t mean she won’t retaliate against them. She planned to have one of Dumbledore’s favorite lap dog killed right in front of him. She laughed at the foolishness of the mortal who thought that he could outsmart her.

After his first plan failed, Dumbledore had only one plan left to play and was a long shot by any standards let alone his lofty ones. He had no choice but to use it since all the other avenues in which he could get control of Harry were disappearing. Since he didn’t know the address of Lily’s current residence, he couldn’t use spells or potions on them and all his attempts to locate or track them had ended in failure. Even his trusted Phoenix refused to deliver letter laced with tracking charm to Lily. He may not have known the current address of Lily but he knew the current address of Petunia, Lily’s muggle sister.

All he had to do was get some mercenaries to kidnap her and her family and use her connections to Lily to get control of Harry as he expected Lily to come to him, for help her with the situation as he would be making sure the magical law enforcement didn’t interfere with the situation and the muggle one wouldn’t stand a chance against magical mercenaries.

It wasn’t difficult for him to get the news of their kidnapping out in the magical world as the mercenaries that he hired knew just what magic to use to trigger the proper alarms in the ministry of magic to get their attention.

He also helped them to get their ransom demand out and stopped the Aurors from acting as the kidnap victims were muggles.

He hadn’t counted on Lily’s reply of, ‘you can keep them if you want to. Just make sure the child isn’t harmed as its no fault of his to be born into that family,’ directly to the kidnappers when his plan was executed to perfection. How she had managed to find their location was beyond him. Deciding to cut his losses, he ordered the mercenaries to eliminate the family after paying them their due. All he could do for now was wait for an opportunity to arise as he couldn’t use this situation to his advantage.

What Dumbledore didn’t know was that before the mercenaries could kill the little boy, they were all wiped out by a sword-wielding winged woman. She then took the child with her.

(((o)))

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black had a tendency to look down on other people due to her blood status, lineage and wealth. She was born into the aristocratic House of Black and was the youngest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black. Even though she wasn’t a death eater, she actively supported her husband and talked arrogantly to anyone she deemed unworthy to be in her presence.

Her excessive pride had caught Lily’s attention a long time ago but she had decided to let Narcissa be, as she had nothing to gain from dealing with her. But now that she was making a move to gain control of the Black family fortune by arranging accidents for Sirius, even though she didn’t know where he was, Andromeda and her daughter, she couldn’t let it slide anymore.

Lily may not have any personal interest in Sirius’ well-being, now that the debt she owed was cleared but she did care for Andromeda as a valued pet and Nymphadora was her daughter too and she always took care of her family and pets. She had even kept her promise to James and made comfortable arrangements for him, just like Lilith had done in the first timeline.

Meaning, Rose Potter would soon be born.

Lily appeared in the Malfoy manor in the middle of the night without triggering any alarms. She cast a sleeping spell on all the occupants of the house be it humans, magical creatures or magical painting to ensure that her presence her wasn’t detected. She planned to break Narcissa’s pride and give her to Andromeda as her plaything once she was done with her.

She headed into the master bedroom and found Narcissa sleeping with her husband. Deciding to have fun using non-magical means, she bound Narcissa’s wrists and ankles after dissolving her clothes.

Narcissa awoke with a start and realized that she was naked and was strapped to a bed by her wrists and ankles. She had no idea how she ended up like this since she had gone the bed in her usual nightgown and her husband Lucius wasn’t into such things. He had raped a lot of women but he was never into bondage. His idea of sex with her was only doing it in missionary position after she had taken the fertility potion to get an heir and he had taken a male enhancement potion because he is unable to perform when he wasn’t raping someone and her marriage contract wouldn’t allow him to hurt her. Plus he hadn’t touched her since she got pregnant. Her panic increased when she noticed him sleeping peacefully next to her and completely unaware of her predicament.

“Took you long enough to wake up.” She heard a melodious voice emanating from somewhere in the room.

Narcissa turned her head to the source of the voice and found a redhead that looked really familiar standing next to her bed. It took her a few moments to realize that the woman standing in front of her was Lily Potter. “What was going on? And why am I tied up like this in my own home? Answer me Mudblood.” Narcissa snarled with as much venom as she could muster.

Lily just laughed at her and using a sweet and melodies tone, she said, “You are in no position to make any demands little witch.”

Lily slowly began to move her hand on Narcissa naked body and asked, “You haven’t been touched in a long time, have you?”

“Don’t touch me, MUDBLOOD.” She yelled hoping to wake her husband.

“Oh! He is not going to wake up,” Lily said and paused for a few seconds to give it a dramatic effect before adding, “well at least until I am through with you,”

“Normally, I would have gagged you but right now I want to hear you scream.” Say that Lily forcibly plunged a large magically summoned dildo which resembled her son’s cock at the age of eleven, into her pussy, causing her to scream in pain and pleasure.

Lily charmed the dildo to move in and out of Narcissa’s pussy as she began to play with Narcissa’s nipples.

Narcissa gasped as her nipples were tweaked. She was angry at herself as her body became aroused while she was tied up and being touched by a Mudblood. She could feel that she was close to having an orgasm, something that she hadn’t felt from a cock shaped object since her marriage. She only other two other cocks that had managed to pleasure her, well one more than the other, and they belong to her cousins Sirius and Regulus.

Sirius had taken her virginity and she was with him until he had turned his back on the family. She had only gone to Regulus because Sirius had left, he wasn’t even half as good as his brother but he did enough to please her. Given a choice, she would have preferred to marry Sirius over Lucius any day. Thinking about the good times she had with Sirius, she remembered the time when the both were drunk and he had taken her in his Animagus form. She would never admit it but she had enjoyed it and made him do it again a few times.

What Narcissa didn’t know was Lily was using her magic to increase her lust and bring forth all her deep dark desires that lay hidden deep inside her. She was amused at the thought of prim and proper Narcissa bending over and allowing Sirius to taking her like the dog that he was. Lily couldn’t help but laugh at the kinky bitch while thinking about having Harry take Narcissa in his animal form with everyone in the know watching.

And maybe if she liked what she saw she would let him take her as well, after all, she was a demon so why not. She would need to teach him about transforming into various animals to get an animalistic form, it was quite different the normal from the Animagus form he had obtained from James and he already had a demonic form. She enjoyed doing him in his demonic form while she was in her human and vice versa.

Just as she was about to cum, Lily canceled the charm on the dildo and stopped touching her causing her to groan in displeasure.

Lily saw this and smirked. “Enjoy ourselves, are we?” She asked in a mocking tone.

Narcissa could only whimper as Lily used her hand to move the dildo still buried inside her pussy.

“If you want to cum, you will have to make me cum first,” Lily said as she sat on her face in one fluid motion.

Narcissa wanted nothing to do with eating the Mudblood's pussy but the sheer emptiness of the lingering orgasm made her want it, even if she had to demean herself and eat a Mudblood's pussy. Before she could fully make up her mind Lily started grinding her pussy over Narcissa's face enticing her, Narcissa swallowed her pride and began to lick the Mudblood's pussy. She wasn't a stranger to tasting a pussy and knew how to lick a pussy better than any man because she and Bella use to play a lot as they grew up while they lived together in Black manor as well as while they were at Hogwarts and even after they married their pitiful husbands. They had no real choice as one husband was barely a man and the other played with his brother more than his wife.

So as her tongue darted out into the Mudblood pussy above her she couldn't help but moan at how good the juices of the woman sitting on her face tasted, it had been so long that she was a bit rusty due to Bella not coming around anymore, but she planned to get every drop of it. If she had known that a Mudblood’s pussy juice would have been this tasty she would have had some long time ago.

Lily smiled as she felt the proud pureblood witch began to lick her pussy with gusto and lap up her succubi nectar and causing her to get control over the witch’s body. Her technique was sloppy and so far out of practice that it was like she had no clue what she was doing but this encounter was not about getting pleasured but about breaking the proud witch.

Just to increase Narcissa’s suffering, Lily charmed the dildo to move again until the time Narcissa approached her orgasm. Then it would stop causing her orgasm to slip away and increase her frustration and horniness.

By the time Narcissa had finally managed to send Lily over the edge her jaw was sore and she could barely feel her tongue and the cursed kept her near her edge without letting her go over the edge as she skilfully manipulated the cock shaped object in her pussy.

Lily got up from her face and moved to lay on top of her, pressing her breast against her and slowly moving against her like she was fucking her while she kissed and sucked on her neck.

All of this is making Narcissa so hornier that she was slowly losing her mind. The only thing she could think about was how to achieve her elusive orgasm.

Lily’s hand towards the dildo and asked, “How badly do you want it?”

Narcissa could only whimper and beg, “You promised,” as the number of time that thing brought her to the edge and allowed her orgasm to fade away was maddening.

“I did no such thing,” Lily said curtly and pulled out the dildo, “all I said was you will have to make me cum before I allow you to cum. Now I will ask again, how badly you want it.”

“Please… I will do anything… just allow me… to finish.” She begged.

“Anything huh, will you give me your soul and become my slave?” Lily asked.

“Yessss” she hissed out without thinking of the consequences of her action.

Lily unfurled her tail and plunged it into Narcissa’s pussy, causing her to have the best and the longest orgasm of her life.

Once she came down from her high, Lily sat on top Narcissa allowing her to see that that the dildo was still in her hand. She then noticed Lily’s tail still plunged into her pussy and looked back at her in fear.

“Now that you are my slave,” Lily said as she completely transformed into her demonic form, “you are going to carry my child,” Lily said the last part as she injected Narcissa with her fertile succubi nectar, impregnated Narcissa with her daughter and causing her to have multiple orgasms at the same time.

She wanted to protest with all her might but couldn’t, “Yes mistress,” was all Narcissa could say as her soul belonged to the demon in front of her and she felt so good. She didn’t mind carrying the demon’s child if it felt this good. In fact, she might beg her mistress to give her another child after this one was born. Narcissa didn’t know that the Succubus nectar she drank and the fertile seed in her womb made her more agreeable to Lily’s ideas if Lily wanted.

Narcissa glanced at her husband thinking about how she was going to explain her pregnancy to him. He hadn’t touched her since the time that they conceived Draco.

“You will not have to worry about that,” Lily said reading her mind. “Your husband will be dead in few months. Tomorrow your husband will name our unborn daughter as the Malfoy heir and start the rumors about your pregnancy and why it was hidden from the world. He will then be forced to witness my son and I have our way with you as my baby grows in your womb before he meets with an unfortunate accident after witnessing the birth of our daughter.” Lily explained.

“What are you going to do with me and my son once **your daughter** is born?” Narcissa asked as her worry about meeting the same fate as her husband once her use was up overpowered the pleasure sensation that she was feeling.

“I will be giving you to your sister Andromeda as a pet and the fate of your son will be decided by our daughter. If he acts like a good little slave, he would live else our daughter would have many ways to end him.” Lily answered

“Why Andromeda?” she asked, wonder how her estranged sister fits into all this. She could live with Draco’s fate as he was still young and she would have enough time to train him properly.

“She is my pet and has been one for a long time. I won’t have come after you if you hadn’t made plans to kill her.” Lily said before disappearing.

(((o)))

At the same time, Lilith appeared in Sabrina Zabini’s house. She had the appearance of a curvaceous twenty-year-old red head and was wearing skimpy clothes.

“Who are you?” Sabrina asked drawing her wand quickly and pointing it at the intruder, who had appeared behind her.

“I am someone who is impressed at the way you killed seven of your husbands’ using a combination of potions and charms and getting away with it, daughter of Valentina. You learned your skill from her, she was a black widow just like you, who came from a family of thieves…” Lilith said with a smile as she saw that Sabrina was going to attack her.

Thinking the woman in front of her was an unknown rival or assassin hired by one of the families of her dead husband, she attacks with a killing curse.

Lilith easily dissipated the attack and disarmed Sabrina in one fluid motion.

“As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, some of the things you have done have impressed me, but what you did to your child before he was born appalled me and that doesn't even cover the things you are planning to do. I would never do such a despicable act and I am the Queen of Hell.

This information stunned her. She didn’t doubt the claims of the woman in front of her as she had easily stopped the killing curse and knew things no other living person knew about her.

Her pregnancy was an accident. It occurred when she had forgotten to take her potion on time. She would have killed the child but somehow her latest conquest found out about her pregnancy and alter his will, leaving everything to his unborn child who will inherit everything at the age of eleven if something were to happen to him. So, unfortunately, she had to keep the child alive till then as the money would be out of her reach if the child died before them so she had the elves take care of it.

When she had found out she was going to have a daughter, she had secretly performed an extremely dark ritual which involved seven human sacrifices among few other things to change the gender of her unborn child as she didn’t want a daughter.

The ritual would also be extremely painful for the child as it changes the gender. The pain would be equivalent to a hundred Cruciatus curse cast simultaneously cast on a person. The ritual prevents the death of the child and chances of it going insane using the souls of the sacrificed humans as fuel. The ritual and a few side effects, namely it could leave mental scarring on the unborn child and the soul of the sacrificed human could leave an imprint on it. Even the darker families never performed this ritual primarily because of this. Due to the ritual, the skin tone of her son was at least two shades darker than her or his late father.

She did this because she was afraid that her daughter might grow up to be her competition and if she was anything like her, she would grow up and assassinate her just like she had killed her mother to take over the family business.

Now she planned to raise her son as her slave, so he would hand over the money to her on his eleventh birthday without any issue. She had planned to give him one night of pleasure before disposing of him after the money was her’s.

“So you have come her to kill me?” Sabrina asked resigning to her fate.

“On the contrary, I am here with an offer for you,” Lilith said with a sadistic smile.

“What kind of offer?” Sabrina asked getting intrigued.

“I will give you something you always wanted, eternal youth, in exchange for your ....” Lilith was cut off by Sabrina.

 “I agree.” She said without allowing her to complete her sentence. “You can have anything you want.”

Lilith smiled at her and started to walk towards her. “Now your soul is mine.” She said as she leaned into her and kissed her, marking her soul and granted her eternal youth at the same time.

Sabrina didn’t like kissing a woman but she had no choice as her soul now belonged to her. Only plus side of the situation would be that she would forever be able to maintain her beauty.

Lilith broke the kiss and said, “I have a few tasks for you but first my son would like to play with his new toy.”

With that Lilith grabbed hold of her and teleported back to her house.

(((o)))

Harry had managed to convince Lily to save the Longbottoms because he didn’t want his friend Neville to grow up again without his parents.

To please her son, Lily just happened to be visiting her friend Alice when the Longbottoms were attacked by Barty Jr. and the Lestrange trio. During the short duel, with the help of the Longbottoms, or so they thought, she killed Barty Jr. and the Lestrange brothers but allowed Bellatrix to escape but not before she was turned into a drone.

She rarely turned people into drones as they became mindless slaves to her will and she didn’t like mindless slaves as she felt they were boring.

As per her instructions, Bellatrix crashed Snape’s trial, which was happening on the same day due to many invisible strings Lily pulled, after Dumbledore’s testimony but before the verdict. “Snape, how could you do this?” she yelled while firing non-lethal but dangerous curses in random directions, “I trusted you. We all did. You told us to attack the Longbottoms tonight because they had information on our Lord but you just wanted us to attack the woman who spurned your love.”

Dumbledore noticed that Bellatrix’s eyes were glowing in an unusual shade of green, the same shade of green of Lily’s eyes and he was unable to move for some inexplicable reason. What he didn’t realize was that he was the only one who could see them glowing, just like Lily had planned.

“The Longbottoms didn’t have a clue about our Lords whereabouts, did they?” She continued without giving him a chance to speak while cursing people who were trying to stop her.

The curses thrown at her by the members of the Wizengamot had no effect as Lily’s power was protecting her.

“You put the life of a pureblood infant in danger just so you could get at back at that mudblood bitch Lily Evans, you half-blood filth.” She added while pointing her wand at Snape and firing a cutting curse of Snape’s own design at him. The curse caused multiple lacerations on Snape’s body causing him to bleed to death.

Dumbledore finally being able to move, tried to save him but the dark magic of the curse mixed with demonic magic prevented his healing effort while the other members of the Wizengamot were joined by the Auror force in trying to subdue Bellatrix.

Snape bled out in Dumbledore’s hand as he was unable to stem the bleeding.

Before Bellatrix went down, she took out few of Dumbledore’s biggest supports by killing them, barring Augusta.  She was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban for her crimes.

The incident caused Dumbledore to lose a lot of support and credibility in the Wizengamot now that most of his close allies were dead. Even Augusta Longbottom, one of his diehard supporters turned on him for vouching for Snape.

The Aurors dispatched to the Longbottom house, found and removed the dead bodies of the death eaters.

Dumbledore jumped on the opportunity to get Lily into trouble for killing and with Crouch’s help built a case against her but most of the Wizengamot rebuffed their claims as both of them no longer had the support they used to in the past. Instead, they forced Barty to step down from the position of the head of DMLE when it was revealed to the world that his son was a death eater, while Dumbledore barely managed to hold on to his position as the Chief Warlock due to Lily’s desire of giving him an illusion of control.

(((o)))

Weeks passed since the tragic events of Snape’s trail where some good families died, in the aftermath Amelia Bones, who was promoted to the head of DMLE, sat at her desk reading some paperwork before looking at a photo of baby Susan and Harry, she couldn’t help but smile and thought of the contract tying them together as a real blessing as it would allow the Bones family name to continue without any issues. She had sensed the power of young Harry, or so she thought, and it was quite potent. So she knew he will be able to produce strong heirs for the Bones family.

She along with her young niece were the last two Bones alive and she was under no delusions that many of the nefarious elements of the wizarding world would try to take advantage of their misfortune even though they were an old family. Without a male member in the family or a male heir, the family was really venerable.

She had no problems with arranging the marriage between Harry and Susan and recently she had started looking forward to doing her duties as a godmother, even though most Pureblood families don’t follow it nowadays, to Harry when he was old enough. She hoped that Harry would take her just like he did in her reoccurring dreams. She knew these thoughts about young infant Harry, she was having were wrong and highly illegal but she couldn’t help them, she knew if Lily ever found out she would break the contract. But she couldn’t deny the secret thrill they gave her.

Most of her dreams in recent times followed a pattern, she would dream about baby Harry nursing on her milk-filled breasts as he refused to take any other food, while she was babysitting for Lily. She was only able to lactate due to a spell invented by Lily as she knew Harry’s appetite. As she lay there her clothes would disappear leaving her naked, her hand generally tended to drift down to her now dripping folds, but before she could pleasure herself, he would have a sudden growth spurt and turning into a handsome and well-developed man. Then before she could even talk he would sheath his impressive cock deep inside her and proceed to take her in as many ways as possible.

He would fuck her till her womb was swollen with his cum, giving the appearance of her being in late stages of pregnancy.

Sometimes, she would wake from these dreams needing to pleasure herself because of how aroused she became, as she did she hoped that Harry will impregnate her in the future since she always wanted a child of her own. But most of the time whenever she had such dreams, she would wake up a bit tired but thoroughly satisfied with her juices drenching her bed **,** it had gotten to the point that she no longer wore clothes to bed as she would remove them while she slept. What she didn’t realize was that the dreams which made her wake up all hot and horny were due to her imaginations and desires while the ones that completely satisfied her were due to Harry’s power.

(((o)))

It wasn’t long before the death of Ted Tonks, and soon after Andromeda and Nymphadora move in with the Potters looking for comfort even though Andromeda knew that Lily had a hand in her husband’s death. But a part of her didn't care as she was now with her Masters and could be used whenever they felt the need. 

The partially transformed Andromeda returned home on Halloween day just as Lily had ordered her to. While she was at home, she started missing Harry’s touch. The way Harry from the future had fucked her was simply amazing. Even little Harry had pleased her greatly when she had fed him. Unknown to her, her new Half-succumbs body was getting horny and craving for sex just like any newly awakened succubi. She easily seduced her husband and then accidently killed her husband while they were having sex by draining his soul just like Lily had hoped.

It didn’t take long for Andromeda to get over her husband’s death and join Lily and Lilith in Harry’s bed.

          During her first time in their bed, Lily and Lilith decided to allow Andromeda have some solo time with Harry as they began to play with each other.

          Harry kissed Andromeda on the side of the neck, working his talented mouth all the way down the side of her neck. The woman closed her eyes and felt the mouth of this powerful young incubus work down her body.

Each kiss brought fire through her body.

"Harry," Andromeda breathed.

"Relax, Andi, I am going to make you forget all your troubles," Harry breathed as he parted her legs. He sent a small about of his incubus magic into her to heighten her senses.

Andromeda closed her eyes, she felt Harry's fingers slowly brush against her. He stroked the insides of her lips and Harry felt her arousal. He raised his fingers up and brought them into his mouth. His eyes closed over, with Harry sucking the tangy juices from it.

Andromeda lifted her lips up off of the bed, with Harry bringing his tongue deeper into her. The woman's hips thrashed forward as Harry licked her insides.

Andromeda moaned in pleasure as his tongue picked up a steady amount of momentum and he pushed deeper into her.

Andromeda felt her thighs get grabbed and Harry closed his eyes, using his tongue to bury deeper into her. Harry used the skills his mother and sister taught him to great effect.

The former pureblood woman screamed as she felt Harry's tongue elongate and slither inside her. It was doing things to her that she never thought were possible, it was simply an amazing experience for her. The woman bucked her hips up and Harry worked into her body, there was another jolt as she felt her quim being eaten out.

Andromeda thrashed as she thought that she was going to black out from the orgasm that Harry gave her. Harry delved his tongue deep between her pussy lips, licking and suckling at them. Andromeda breathed heavily as Harry cupped the underside of her breasts, working her over. His tongue delved even deeper than ever before and these actions caused the woman to become undone.

"Harry, master, I need you in me, your pet’s pussy needs to be filled," Andromeda breathed and Harry kissed her down the neck, before stopping and nuzzling his face into the valley of her breasts.

"Don’t call me master, call me Harry or son while we are making love," Harry told her.

Andromeda felt herself get extremely excited about that possibility. Her walls clenched at the thought of him being inside her, ravishing her, fucking her brains out while imagining him to be her son. Her walls moistened and both sets of lips hungered for his meat.

Andromeda was hoisted up and her dripping pussy was plunged with his cock pushing between her walls. The woman closed her eyes, biting down on her lip as he stretched her out.

"Yes," Andromeda moaned as she felt her nipples stiffen and Harry captured one into his mouth.

Harry's mouth latched on her nipple, suckling her like a nursing baby as her hips worked around his probing penis. Since her body was modified by Lily, she easily lactated for Harry. The dark haired woman was going to ride him into the ground. Her walls tightened around him and Harry grabbed her around the ass.

His dick speared into her body and Andromeda moaned hungrily as she felt her walls stretch out.

An explosion of fireworks went off through her mind as Andromeda rode his thick hard cock. The dark-haired woman kept riding him kept bouncing up and down on him. She was riding his dick hard and Harry enjoyed playing with her breasts and drinking her milk as much as she enjoyed having them played with and feeding him.

Harry explored every nook and cranny of the body of the woman who was his mother figure in the first timeline. In time, he planned to put his baby in her womb and also impregnate Tonks at the same time.

Andromeda bounced higher and firmer on his thick cock, working her hips around him. Her moans intensified as she kicked things up a few more notches, riding his thick prick and milking him with her walls.

Andromeda moaned as she rode this thick cock for everything that she thought it was worth and with the expression on her face, Harry could tell that she thought it was worth a hell of a lot. Her walls tightened around him as she bounced up and slammed down onto his rock hard cock.

Harry grabbed her breasts and squeezed them, causing her to moan.

Andromeda did not know how much she could take, the orgasm that rocked through her body. His hard dick pushed through her body and there was a lustful moan with Harry driving into her body.

Harry squeezed her tit once again and this caused her to go wild with pleasurable moans.

"Harder, oh yes, love these tits," Andromeda breathed as he licked and slurped them.

As Andromeda drove towards the edge, she began to forget all about her troubles. She rode his stiffening prick, working it between her legs. Explosive fire shot through the back of her mind.

Lily and Lilith, while fucking each other senseless, watched Andromeda ride Harry like a prized stallion. His huge cock speared into her multiple times and drove her to fits ecstasy.

Andromeda screamed and slid down, collapsing on Harry for a few seconds before beginning to ride him again.

"Andromeda, your alone time with Harry is over, now be a good girl and wait your turn," Lily ordered.

Lily order Andromeda to sit on her face while Harry began to drill into her so she could eat out her son’s cum.

Harry extended his tail and buried it into Lilith’s pussy and timed its thrusts to the motion of his cock.

Both, the mother’s and the sister’s walls clamped around his rod and tail respectively at the same time. This became too much for Harry to bear as he shot his load and incubi nectar into them.

(((o)))

          Young Nymphadora was very aroused when she managed to see the end of the orgy. Her inner succubus wanted to go and mate with the alpha male in front of her as well as submit herself to the Queen mother, even if her young mind didn’t know it.

          She wanted to join them but Lily ordered her to wait till her next birthday. At the time she didn’t know what Lily meant but now watching as her mother was used by the three Hell being she wanted to be used as well.

The wait for her eighth Birthday was very torturous for inner succubus of Tonks. She daily watched Lily, Lilith and her mother being thoroughly fucked by Harry but she couldn’t join them. It got to the point that Tonks started to openly sit in the room while she watched them, then it turned to her playing with herself openly in front of Harry hoping that he would just fuck her young pussy from seeing her so much.

As promised, Lilith decided to perform the ritual to transfer Future Tonks’ soul into the body of the past Tonks and at the same time, unlocking all her abilities on her birthday. Unlike the time future and past Harry’s souls were merged, this ritual was slightly more complicated as future-Tonks’ soul resided inside Lilith’s body.

          Unlike the most succubi ritual, this one wasn’t sex based. Lilith had designed it so that Tonks’ new body would be a virgin when Harry takes her.

          Lilith decided to openly torture Tonks a little before she decided to perform the ritual to merge her soul. She made Harry have sex with Andromeda while Tonks was made to watch. Tonks was allowed to see but couldn’t touch as Harry fucked her human mother into a catatonic state. Tonks had started thinking of Andromeda as her human mother when the true circumstance of her birth was revealed to her.

After they were done, Lilith pushed Andromeda aside on the bed and made Tonks sleep on the bed while Harry moved over to fuck Lily. Then she drew runic circles on Tonks’ forehead, heart and crotch using her nails and causing Tonks to bleed a little from those areas. She also drew a complex thirteen ringed runic circle on her stomach and a smaller runic circle on her tail. She began chanting in an ancient tongue causing all the five runic circles to glow. She then plunged her tail into Tonks’ heart and began to transfer her future soul into her past body. She placed her index finger on her forehead and began to transfer her memories.

Once the transfer was complete, she used the third runic circle, the one on her crotch, to unlock her succubi abilities and caused her to grow a wing and a tail without losing her virginity. 

It took few minutes for the two Tonks to merge completely. Once the merger was complete, Tonks was very horny. Her virgin body was aching for Harry’s cock and her soul to has missed her brother’s lovely cock while she had been dormant.

Her body morphed into her twenty-two-year-old preferred form as Harry walked over to her.

Tonks felt herself melting underneath her brother’s touch and her hair went wild with an amazing sensation as Harry grabbed her sensitive breasts and squeezed them. She closed her eyes as she felt the pooling of moisture go down her thighs and her heart beat a little bit quicker.

"Yes, little brother, you have tortured me for a long time and now that I can have it, I want your cock in me now." she panted as she felt Harry's hands moved down her and he continued to taunt her body with kiss after kiss.

Harry’s hands were firm but gentle as he claimed the dominance over his sister’s body. His mouth continued to kiss all the way down the on her body and send out a small magical pulse every time he kissed her, causing jolts of pleasure to spread over her very being. Her nipples stiffened as he made his way down and captured one of them in his mouth.

Harry’s mouth was filled with her succubi milk as he slowly used his tongue on her, stimulating her breasts. He enjoyed drinking his sister’s milk. He hoped to impregnate her with Aphrodite soon, so he could again be with his lovely daughter. He pushed his fingers down her stomach and rubbed her virgin pussy lips.

Tonks subconsciously lifted her hips towards him, as she craved his touch and she would receive even more of it. His tongue licked down brushing against her stomach and Harry then stuck his tongue inside her dripping hot snatch.

"Oh, great Lilith!" Tonks moaned as Harry used his tongue deep inside her, licking her walls and causing her pussy to twitch.

Harry smiled, seeing the way Tonks’ body reacted to his touch. Being an incubus, he instinctually knew how to please women, especially his mother and sisters. In the end, they would always bend underneath his will. Bending his mothers was slightly difficult but he had no issue with his sisters. Tonks craved sex and his tongue gave her a mild amount of relief. It built up even more due to the fact her last release was quite some time ago. He elongated his tongue and sent a pulse of his magic into her core causing her to heat up with even more pleasure.

"Little brother, I want your cock," Tonks panted and Harry eyed her, teasing her for a second and then returned to her juicy nether lips, denying her the treat.

He never once broke momentum as he continued to lick her inner walls, trying to capture even more of the nectar she had to offer him. His slurping got even more intense and Tonks closed her eyes, this was almost too much for her. Sometime in the meantime, he had shifted into a sixty-nine position, his cock dangling inches away from her upper lips.

He began to tease her as he waiting for her to take the hint that his cock was ready to suck.

She immediately opened her mouth and engulfed his brother’s cock and after giving it a loving kiss started to hungrily suck on it.

Harry closed his eyes as his sister’s lips tightened around him as she slowly and hungrily sucked his cock. She expanded her throat just enough to take him in and clenched it tight, to ensure that he had a warm and pleasurable experience causing him to remember the first ever blowjob he had received from Tonks.

          Harry sent her over the edge and caused her to flood his mouth with her nectar.

Tonks closed her eyes and Harry pulled his cock out of her mouth, causing her to whine from the denial. He shifted where he was straddling her, his cock was an inch away from her and he slid further between her legs.

She whined, it was so close but so far in entering her but before she could receive all ten inches, Harry pulled away.

"This pussy belongs to me, big sis" Harry told her and Tonks wrapped her legs around him to try and encourage him. She caused her pink hair to drape seductively across her face as she looked at him with adoring blue eyes.

"Yes, brother, you will be the only male to ever touch my pussy," Tonks said as Harry reached forward. With one swift motion, squeezed her breasts and Harry rubbed his throbbing cock head over her dripping virgin pussy. The woman's eyes flooded over and Harry was about ready to enter her, to shoot the pleasure to the next level.

The fact that this was the same cock that just fucked her human mother into a catatonic state was not lost on her and that caused her pussy to juice even more.

Harry slowly entered her pussy as he felt it mould itself around his hard member and felt his power being boosted as he deflowered his sister.

"Fuck me harder, please," Tonks begged him and Harry smiled as he pulled himself out of her to build up anticipation, teasing and tormenting her.

Then with one more fluid motion, he slammed his cock into her tight cunt.

Tonks felt her walls mould around her brother’s member as he entered the place he was meant to be in. He slammed into her, with her walls pushing up and Harry kept working into her. Each thrust sped up over and over again, as the woman's walls clenched him. He went faster, faster, faster, each movement bringing her to an explosion of sensations.

Her first climax with a cock inside her new body is honestly amazing.

Andromeda woke up and wiped off her drool before she rubbed her clit at the hot sight in front of her. Her enhanced body allowed her a quick recovery.

"Oh, that's so fucking hot," Andromeda mewled as she greedily watched Harry's massive cock appear and disappear through the snatch of her daughter.

Tonks reversed position as her thighs turned him over and her pussy rubbed his throbbing cock. She pushed herself around her walls and she slammed down around him. She lowered and raised her hips, and brought the tool into her body, feeling the moment her brother decided to increase his length inside her tight body causing her to moan.

He reached up and claimed her breasts for his own, fondling them. Andromeda moaned as she finger fucked herself encouraged Harry to grab her daughter’s breasts harder. Tonks’ breast grew in his hand, seeing her mother’s attention was focused on them, giving Harry more tit flesh to squeeze and grab.

"Yes, oh, harder little brother, yes," Tonks moaned as she felt his hard cock went into her. She gyrated her strong hips around him and speared down on this massive member.

The dance escalated in tempo as she rode him up and down.

"So hot, love this, oh you're cumming so hard sis,” Harry breathed as his cock went around her tight core and her liquids pooled around his cock. He slammed into her as hard as he could with her inner muscles expanding and contracting to accept and trap the movements of his cock.

Tonks was losing it. "Oh, so hot, I want your cum in me, I need it, I want it, GIVE IT TO ME PLEASE! Make me pregnant with Aphrodite again."

He flipped the position and threw her legs up into the air and jack hammered her pussy. She sunk her nails into his back and he rammed into her over and over again.

Andromeda panted hungrily as she licked the dripping honey from her thighs.

"Going to cum," Harry said as he pinned her down onto the bed and kissed her madly. He could see her breasts go larger as her arousal escalated. He ran his hands through her pink hair and would not finish until he had his way with her gushing cunt.

"Yes, inside me, cum inside me, impregnate me with Aphrodite again," she begged as she looked at him with thinly veiled lust dancing through her eyes as his balls tightened and he gave another huge push into her.

He injected his hot seed into her and she breathed with Harry working into her pussy. Several ropes of his hot cum splattered into her. Her hot vaginal muscles try to milk him dry until his balls were empty, at least for now. Along with his cum, Harry injected the dormant soul of Aphrodite into her womb. He missed his daughter and was hoping to see her again soon.

Tonks’ breathing was heavy as she saw him leave her and his cum oozing out of her cunt. She felt herself getting impregnated with Aphrodite again as she came down from a really spectacular fucking orgasm. She gave out a content sigh as she felt her daughter start growing inside her womb.

Andromeda pounced on Tonks no sooner than Harry pulled out and started to drink Harry's cum from Tonks’ pussy liking a starving kitten. Her tongue worked her magic as she wiggled her tight ass invitingly towards her master.

Harry smiled as his cock got hard right away and he groped her ass. Andromeda’s hips were gripped rather hard and he slammed inside her delicious and exposed cunt, causing her to moan out in pleasure. He had a promise to keep. He had promised Andromeda that he would knock her up the same time as her daughter.

He had secretly hoped of knocking her up during the first timeline but he had no idea that she was barren or how to get over that problem. Now that his incubi powers had awoken, he could easily make her fertile again, fulfilling one of his old fantasies.

His cock pushed into the tight and hot pussy of the Half-succubi. Her molten hot center wrapped snugly fit around the invading tool and he speared into her.

"Keep eating your daughter’s pussy, oh that's it," Harry grunted as he ran his hands down her body, cupping her glorious breasts. Andromeda mewled with pleasure as Harry's rod worked deep into her center over and over again.

He felt the lust radiating off of her aura and he ploughed into her from behind as Tonks was a drooling, moaning wreck due to her new body not being used to this and the fact that her succubi daughter was slowly growing inside her womb causing her pleasures to be heightened.

Andromeda's mouth was busy on Tonks’ dripping cunt as Harry ploughed into her from behind. Her juicy cunt milked his probes as he sped up the tempo and increased a greater speed. She hoped that Harry kept his word and impregnated her and her daughter at the same time.

"Oh, that's so good, keep eating her out," Harry encouraged Andromeda as he felt her juices get hotter and slick around him he sped up the thrusts. He roughly handled her breasts because her pussy got wetter as he dominated her.

Harry's climax was about ready to reach his end, he kept slamming himself deep into Andromeda's dripping hot center and worked into her. His balls tightened as he gave another slam. He sped up, feeling his climax was near.

Andromeda hotly squeezed her lover's cock as she encouraged him to continue. Her walls wrapped around him like a hot vice and Harry speared himself into her.

With a grunt, Harry concluded the first round of several, causing all three of them to share an orgasm together. His white hot liquids spilled into Andromeda's inner chasm, impregnating her with his second daughter.

          Seeing the trio attain their completion, Lilith and Lily joined them.

(((o)))

Lucius Malfoy was a broken man. In the last five months, he came to know that his wife was pregnant again but with a demon spawn. He also was forced to watch her do depraved things with those three abominations and to see her enjoy every moment of it, broke him. For the whole pregnancy, he watched as his wife became more and more of a whore each day, even sucking the demonic cock of Harry Potter while his mother and sister fucked her with their demonic tails. The age shifting ability of these demons amazed him, one moment they were little kids and the next they were full grown adults and they shifted back the same way.

He couldn’t believe that he was even forced to hand over the Malfoy fortune to the hell spawn instead of his rightful heir against his will and there was nothing he could do about it.

Just last night he had witnessed the birth of the demon child. Looking at her, he couldn’t say that she was a demon. She looked like an angel. A beautiful little angel. The abominations were also there, watching the birth. All he wanted to do was to kill them all so he could have his life back again.

Right now he was walking down the Diagon Alley and he didn’t know what he was doing here. He heard some commotion down the alley but he ignored it.

Unseen by him or anyone else two figures watched him walk down the alley if they could be seen more than a few people would be both terrified and aroused by the grin one of them was wearing.

Mundungus Fletcher had just grabbed the biggest loot of his life, a pure golden ball the size of a large orange, and was running away from the owner.

As he ran into a crowded area of the alley, he threw the ball onto a nearby rooftop to retrieve later. Because of this, he didn’t see where he was going and bumped into Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy lost his balance and bumped into Benjy Fenwick, one of Dumbledore’s lackey and part of his ‘Order of Phoenix,’ causing him to be knocked into a post holding up a sign. The sign post was also holding up the golden ball in place on the roof.

Benjy’s impact with the sign post caused cracks to develop on it. These cracks were slowly spreading.

Benjy got up and saw that Malfoy was the one that pushed him into the sign post. He couldn’t suppress his rage anymore. He knew that Malfoy was responsible for killing his wife and kids as he had arrived home to witness their deaths before Malfoy fled.

He drew his wand and sent a banishing charm at Lucius, blasting him across the street.

Malfoy got up and saw that the blood traitor had attacked him and retaliated.

Benjy dived out of the way of the curse, causing it to impact the glass window behind him.

On impacted, the glass window exploded outwards showering Benjy and the people nearby with shards of glass. A couple of the larger shards impacted the already weakening sign post and caused it to weaken further.

Benjy got up and threw another curse at Malfoy screaming that, “Dumbledore should have just let me kill you, but for some unknown reason he wanted you to be _redeemed_  even if few other good people lose their lives.”

Due to his anger, his aim was off and the spell missed Malfoy completely. This caused the onlookers, who had gathered to see the duel to run away from the area.

Malfoy moving around fired another curse at Benjy. Quickly Benjy reflects the curse back at Malfoy only for him to dodge out of the way.

Seeing the where the curse was heading Benjy froze.

It was about to hit a young girl.

A man in the crowd saw that the curse was heading towards the young girl, moving quickly he jumped in front of her and sent it away from them before picking up the child and running from the battling wizards. As he did he never saw the rebounded curse impacts the sign post causing it to shatter into three pieces.

One of the pieces stayed on the ground, another one, the part attached to the actual sign board, barely hung on due to its attachment to the store front. The sign started to swing without any proper support causing the ball to roll forward until it is just about to fall.

The last and the biggest part heads straight towards the two combatants.

Getting frustrated at the dragged out duel, Malfoy got up from dodging the curse decided to just end it and without a second thought and fired a killing curse.

Benjy, who was still frozen due to almost hitting a child, snapping out of his shock just in time to see the killing curse and broken post coming towards him. He tried to dodge them both but it was too late. The killing curse impacts his chest just before the post lodges into his crotch piercing him through and through causing the front end of the post to come out of his rear.

No longer alive, Benjy’s body was slowly fell backward until the post hit the ground causing his lower body to slowly slide down while his head hit the ground while the rest of his body looked like a bridge.

The golden ball slowly began to fall and hit the still swinging sign, causing it to change its trajectory.

Seeing the dead man, Lucius walked towards the dead body with a smug look on his face while proclaiming for all that were still in the alley to hear, “You got what you deserve, blood traitor, you should have been happy that we even played with your wife and daughters before killing them. But I will say this, for a mudblood bitch she could take a cock in each hole a still moan like a single Knut whore.”

But, just before Malfoy could reach him, the ball lands in front of him. Not seeing the ball, he accidently stepped on it making him fall forward mouth first onto the post killing him at the post pierced his brain through the roof of his mouth. His body slowly slides down the post until his face rest against Benjy’s crotch.

This was the sight that greeted the Aurors who had come in response to the disturbance. After getting the statement of the people around the arrested the still thunderstruck Fletcher for the robbery, two murders and injuring many other people.

Seeing this an invisible Lilith and Sabrina teleported out, Lilith didn’t stop smirking at the sight of Lucius Malfoy’s twitching foot. She had personally collected Lucius’ soul and sent it straight to her private prison in Hell.

 (((o)))

“If you can do that, then why do you need me to eliminate Damien Greengrass in a few years’ time?” A surprised Sabrina asked after witnessing the events that occurred in the Diagon Alley.

She was good but not that good. No one in the world could prove this was anything but an accident. If her first few murders were examined closely and quickly the foolish Aurors might have gotten some clues to how she killed her husbands but even her last ones couldn’t hold up to what she just saw.

Without answering, Lilith just looked at her.

“It’s not that I won’t do it.” Sabrina answered quickly, “It is just that I understand why you made me apply for the potions post at Hogwarts. I know you want someone inside Dumbledore’s fortress slowly undermining his authority. Someone who he would never suspect working with you and the old fool will hire me thinking he can use me to spy on the darker families due to my connections.”

Lilith just smiled at her and decided to answer her question, “Because I want you to.”

Sabrina gulped and said, “It will be done, Milady.”

(((o)))

The incident in Diagon Alley was a disaster for Dumbledore. Not only he had lost two more of his followers, the comment from Benjy had tarnished his reputation as the general public and started to believe that he would rather help killers redeem themselves at the cost of the lives of innocent. The only good thing for his was that the Ministry was taking a hit because of Malfoy’s words.

‘Why couldn’t they understand that I know what is best for the wizarding world?’ He thought. ‘They should just live their life just as I tell them to.’

He decided to throw Mundungus under the bus as the Muggles would say since it would be difficult to free him and he had lived past his usefulness. Now he had to start making plans to acquire the Malfoy fortunes, if possible so they didn’t fall into the hands of an unworthy family without realizing that they were already in the hands of the Potters.

He had many other things to be worried about right now as many things weren’t going his way. No matter how many times he viewed the pensive memory of Snape’s trial, he couldn’t figure out what happened during it. He noticed a few things, first even though Bellatrix appeared to be firing curses in what appeared to be a random pattern, they were only hitting his supporters and her eyes seemed to be glowing with green color.

          When he showed the memory to Remus and McGonagall and asked for their opinions on it, he found another strange thing. Only he and Remus could see the glowing eyes but McGonagall couldn’t. Remus also pointed out that the eye color seemed similar to Lily’s, while McGonagall looked at them as state the both of them obviously need to get their eyes checked out.

His initial assumption that only men could see ‘the glowing eyes’ proved wrong when his good friend Moody couldn’t see it or anything wrong with the attack. Even worse was that Moody called him a ‘paranoid old man trying to look for conspiracies when there were none.’

Ignoring his old friend he tries to pursue his line of thought, ‘Had Lily really invented a spell that could mimic the imperious curse? She was certainly smart enough to do so but don’t believe she was dark enough to do it. If she was behind it then why did she kill off Snape or his supporters for that matter? Weren’t she and Snape supposed to be friends? Or was Snape’s murder done in retaliation of his plans surrounding the Potter family? Does Lily know about his plans?’ were some of the questions that vexed him.

He had a long chat with Remus about it and the werewolf suggested that if Lily knows about their plans to take Harry away from then the best thing they could do for now was run and hide. He told Dumbledore about how his inner wolf was always scared of Lily even when they were eleven years old and how he would prefer to face a nesting mother dragon over an angry Lily.

(((o)))

Remus decided to hide in the Muggle world thinking Lily won’t find him. He was partially correct Lily didn’t find but Tonks had managed to hunt him down on a full moon night just as the moon was about to rise since she remembered where he went to transform.

He was stunned when she changed her shape from an eight-year-old girl to a pregnant twenty-year-old. He knew she was a Metamorphmagus but he didn’t know she was capable of this type of change. He also wonders how she managed to track him down just before he began to shift.

  **Violent death ahead**

Seeing Remus transform into the wolf, Tonks unleashes her demonic form. Her nails elongated, her wings and tails were unfurled and she snarled at the wolf.

The mindless beast jumped towards its adversary trying to bite her. Tonks easily caught it by the paws in the hand and head-butted Remus, causing the wolf to moan in pain.

When Remus was off-balance due to the force of the attack, she plunged her hand into his ribcage and pulled his beating heart out of the wolf’s body. She wanted to crush it slowly as she wanted to see his life drain out of him slowly but she just plucked it out and boxed it up due to Lily’s orders. She then used her powers to drain the remaining life out of him as she modified the scene to look like a battle between two werewolves. She put a few more puncture wounds on the body and quite a lot of scratch marks on his body to make it more believable.

**End of warning**

The next morning Dumbledore found Remus’s mangled body and believed that Remus died in an unfortunate werewolf battle till the day of his funeral.

Lily had shown up during the funeral holding her twins. She gave her condolences to Dumbledore saying she will miss her friend with a furry little problem and knew how much of a loyal friend he was. This was enough to set Dumbledore’s nerves on the edge for a moment thinking that she was somehow involved in Remus’ death.

Dismissing Lily’s statement just a coincidence, knowing there was no way to control a werewolf, he returned to his office only to find a gift-wrapped package sitting on his table.

After casting a few diagnostic charms on it to ensure it was safe, he opened it. The content of the box sent shivers down his spine. Inside it was the bloody heart. He was sure this belonged to Remus as they couldn’t find it at the scene of his death and thought to be eaten by the other wolf.

He knew this was a message for him but he didn’t know, who sent it.

Only one person that come to mind and that was Lily. But he didn’t know how or why she would do such a thing unless she somehow found out about his plans for her involving Remus.

 (((o)))

Years past and the Potter family met the Grangers when they apparently move into the neighborhood. Other than making a couple of real appearances, it was an illusion cast by Lily to make people believe that they moved in. The first real appearance occurred when Hermione was four-year-old when they came over to meet the Granger family and befriend them. It was easy for Little Harry to befriend little Hermione as he knew the girl very well.

Hermione’s parents were happy that Hermione finally made some friends as she generally shied away from the company of other kids. Seeing how well those three got along, they arranged for some play dates.

Seeing Jean and Hermione, brought back happy memories for Harry about the time he spent with them.

In the first timeline, Hermione was his best friend along with Ron. They had become good friends in their first year and they had been with him until his apparent end.

He and Hermione had become friends with benefits during the end of their second year after Hermione had woken up from being petrified. While she was in a coma, he would sneak into the hospital wing and would talk to her about daily about the major events occurring during the day as well as his life story so far. He told her things that he didn’t have the courage to say when she was conscious due to the fear of losing her friendship. He told her about his relationship with Tonks, the astronomy teacher Sinistra and now Penny, who had joined him in bed, even though she was dating Percy. He told her about his home life before coming to Hogwarts and the reason why he grabbed onto what Tonks and her family was giving him. He might have skipped the part about his intimate relationship with Andromeda.

The night she had woken up, after the late night party, she came into his dormitory while everyone was asleep and starts sucking his cock until he woke up, she then proceeded to tell him that she heard everything he said the whole time she was petrified. She also told him that she vividly visualized about his nights with his various partners when he told her the stories. Unknown to them, Harry had forged a temporary connecting with her by wanted to be close to her. This had an unfortunate or fortunate side-effect, depending on how you look at it, of Hermione being able to watch his nightly activities as he told her about them.

She explained to him that she has spoken to her mother about sex and read books on the subject and wanted to try it with her best friend as he was the only one she could entrust her virginity. She also told him about her parents being swingers so she didn’t mind his multiple partners.

Next morning having skipped the normal classes, Hermione then led Harry into an empty classroom and made him take her virginity. He tried to make the process of breaking Hermione’s hymen as painless as possible like he was shown and his magic had reacted to his desire allowing Hermione to have almost a pain free and pleasurable experience for her first time.

Once the deed was done, she had inquired about how his relationship with Professor Sinistra started.

Harry told her about Tonks’ desire about him having someone to fuck once she left the school. So near the end of their first year, she had enacted a devious plan to get her.

**Flashback**

During Tonks’ late night astronomy class, she subtly teased professor Sinistra throughout class getting her all hot and bothered by the casual accidental touches and subconsciously directing her partially and temporarily awakened succubi power at her.

After class was over, Harry met up with her, just like they had planned, within Aurora’s eyesight. They then moved towards an empty classroom knowing that Aurora was watching them and would take notice of their suspicious action. As they proceed to have sex they noticed Aurora watching then through the slightly ajar door.

Being all hot and bothered, the professor couldn’t help but watch. At the same time, she couldn’t let this continue. Determined to stop them Sinistra had walked into the room falling into Tonks’ trap.  They ignored her order to ceases their actives. As she came near duo to separate them, Tonks broke away from Harry and pounces on her, kissing her on the lips while swaying her hips to indicate to Harry to continue to fuck her. She disarmed her and then proceeded to grope and remove Aurora's clothes while professor kept protested and tried to resist. Tonks managed to finger her very close to her first orgasm while he kept fucking her. Once he finished inside Tonks’ pussy, she had pushed him into a chair without breaking her contact with Aurora. She then got up from his still hard member and pushed Aurora onto him.

In her lust addled mind Aurora didn’t realize that she was being pushed on to his cock and impale herself on it. Once she realized what had happened she tried to get up but Tonks pushed her down again causing her to be impaled again. This occurred for about three to four times.

She didn’t want to admit it but Aurora was enjoying the sensation of the hard cock moving inside her. It had been quite some time since her she had been with anyone. Her hesitation of fucking her student was disappearing quickly. Noticing this Tonks stopped pushing her down and began to taunt her about fucking and eleven years old, especially when he was her student when Aurora started bouncing on his member.

At that point, Aurora didn’t care as she orgasmed over his cock. She knew that she had crossed the point of no return and she continued to fuck him till he orgasmed inside her pussy, causing her to go over the edge for the second time.

**End of Flashback**

 Hearing the story of how Harry’s relationship started with Aurora made Hermione horny again and she moved to have a second round with Harry.

Looking back and some of the instance during the first timeline, Harry was sure that both he and Tonks tap into their dormant incubi and succubi powers when it came to having sex or seducing someone. Otherwise, some of the things they did wouldn’t have normally been possible.

He also guessed that their powers temporarily kicked in only when they were in middle of sex or extremely horny.

(((o)))

Harry remembered the time during the summer break after their third year he stayed over Hermione’s house for few days. He remembered the thrill they had sneaking around the house trying to fuck each other without being caught. It was one of the times Hermione showed her wild streak by sucking him off in the room where her parents could catch them or even the times she had him fuck her in their bed or while she was wearing her mother’s sexy clothes.

 He knew they had been caught at one point when Jean came home early from work one day, he remembered her telling him about that day and what it did to her. She had caught the young couple in the middle of their shared climax as Harry sucked Hermione’s nipple, she was even able to see a large amount of his cum leaking out of her daughter’s used pussy when she fell backward onto the living room floor panting. She was surprised that he didn’t even need to stop before starting again.

What Jean didn’t know was Harry had seen her in the mirror watching them with a flushed face.

Being in an open marriage, Jean wasn’t surprised to see two people having sex in her living room. She had seen her husband bring home quite a few women and didn’t make it to their room before they started, she evened joined in on more than one occasion. What surprised her was that her little girl was having sex with her best friend. Had they known that their daughter had become sexually active they wouldn’t have left her alone with a boy. She had taught Hermione about the birds and the bees after she had walked in on them with another woman but she didn’t think that her little girl would put it into practice so soon.

Seeing her daughter moan in pleasure as her boyfriend ploughed into her was surprisingly turning her on and the look on both their faces was something that she just couldn’t get out of her head. She fought to control her instincts to join them knowing how illegal it was and decided to go for a walk to cool off and allow them to finish. She was impressed with Harry’s stamina as boys his age generally didn’t last this long. As she was about to leave, she was surprised to feel a sting of pleasure run through her body from her dark depths.

Looking down she was shocked to see she had pulled her knee length skirt up around her waist and her hand was playing with her moist lips as she didn’t wear knickers today. Her other hand had moved up and was under her blouse cupping her breasts roughly, she was about to move her hand when Hermione called out as her best friend bit her nipple. Seeing her daughter convulse, she had to leave otherwise she would doing something she would never forget or was it regret.

She never knew Harry had watched her the whole time.

After leaving, she took a long walk around the neighborhood, more than once, she had to fan her inflamed face at the memory of the young man’s cock driving deep into her only daughter. Soon she decided to return home at her normal time after she had decided to ignore the elephant in the room and act like she had seen nothing. It would have worked if she hadn’t lay on the couch and smelt cum on the pillow she was using. It seemed that they had clean up after themselves but missed a couple of spots. After much debate with herself, she decided that it would be better for her if she didn’t taste it.

The things began to get progressively worse for her. The incident was constantly replaying in her head, when she listened to her daughter talk she only hears the sounds of her moans of ecstasy or when Harry would walk past her she would smell his cum from the pillow.

That night when she went to bed she had to sleep naked as she was too hot, but as she slept she dreamt about her daughter and the young teen.

In her dreams, she would watch the two rut like animals before Hermione’s body was replaced by her own on top of Harry riding his long hard cock. He made her moan and groan as he stretched her pussy just like he did with her daughter. She woke up with a start once she had climaxed and felt him spill himself into her dream body. It was then that she noticed that her pussy was soaking wet and she had reached her climax in real life as well, she didn’t know what to do she was thinking about a young child. A gifted child and her daughter’s friend who was fucking her young cunt, but still a child. She needed time to think and decided to have a glass of water. Not bothering to hide her nakedness since it was so late at night she moved out while looking at her soaking pussy as she remembered the dream she was having seconds ago.

As she passed the guest room which was out of her way to the kitchen, she heard muffled noise coming from inside. She immediately knew what was going on from the muffled moans and groans and decided to confront her daughter and her boyfriend. When she went in, she saw Hermione’s head bobbing up and down on his cock with her legs wrapped around his head. Seeing Harry’s cock disappearing into her daughter again caused her to have a vivid flashback to the dream she had just had.

It was at this time that Hermione saw her mother standing there watching her suck her friend’s cock, Hermione quickly pushed up off Harry but because she was freaking out, she just sat up on Harry’s face. When she went to move, Harry wrapped his arms around her legs and pushed his tongue deeper into her dripping depths that mixed with the shock of being caught pushed her over the edge causing her to climax in front of her mother while their eyes met.

Jean couldn’t stop the desire flooding her body as she watched her daughter’s body shake through her orgasm, when it was over she watched Hermione drop to the side their eyes never leaving the other’s even as she started to cover herself, it was then that Harry noticed her and unlike Hermione, he didn’t even try to cover his cock, instead he moved to face her. For some odd reasons, he could sense Jean’s arousal as she eyed his cock.

Much to Hermione’s horror, she watched as Harry slide off the bed and make his way towards her mother before she could do or say anything. As he closed the distance between them, Hermione noticed her mother’s naked form for the first time since she had entered the room and when he reached her mother she was able to see him slide his cock along the slick wetness of her mother’s excitement. It was only then did she notices the look of lust her mother was sending her boyfriend.

What no one knew was Harry’s dormant incubi instincts had taken over, he could sense the lust the married mother had for him and wasn’t going to stop as he moved to kiss Jean. As their heated kissed deepened, their tongues dueling for dominance before Harry’s won, when he felt that his hands reach forward and cupped on of her breasts while the other groped and kneaded her plump ass.

He remembers Jean’s words about that first night, how at first she was hesitant, she was very open-minded when it came to sex but she wasn’t comfortable with kissing her daughter’s 13-year-old boyfriend. Even seeing him fuck her daughter earlier hadn’t been enough for her to fully get into the act, but as his tongue dominated her mouth and knowing her naked daughter was sitting a few feet away from them, she had almost fully given in. She still wanted to stop and lecture him on how wrong it was but slowly the last of resistance died under Harry’s touch and tongue, as the image of her in the throes of pleasure invaded her mind again.

That night had led to the first of many threesomes between him, Hermione and Jean. He had been very surprised with the fact that Hermione had been into the threesomes, even more, surprised when he arrived there the day after his 15th birthday to see Hermione in a maids outfit on her knees between her mother’s legs with cameras all around the room recording them. He wished he could have brought those with him.

Their relationship continued until Hermione decided to be with Ron, she still visited Harry’s bed from time to time and sometimes even brought her mother along to join them, but Harry’s and Jean’s coupling continued until his death. 

Harry wanted so much to take the mother and daughter pair again, he could almost hear their cries of pleasure in his head and taste their combined juices on his lips but knew he had to wait patiently for Hermione to grow up and become ready for such actives, but Jean was going to be a completely different issue. He could see even now she loved showing off her body and knew it would be soon that he got to taste the good Doctor again.

 (((o)))

The seven years that had passed since he traveled back in time were very busy for Harry.

Soon after the death of Remus, Lily had taken Harry and Lilith to Hell. In a show of power, Lily had silenced the rumor mongers by personally killing the most outspoken of them publicly and stating that if she wished to kill anyone at any time, she would do it openly, there was no need for her to move in the shadows.

Lily then went on to introduce Harry to the denizens of the underworld as her son and mate. This announcement had taken the underworld barring Lily’s immediate family by surprise. Rias had only informed the family about Harry when she had returned to hell. Her sisters and daughters wanted to meet him when they tasted his seed that he spilled into Rias.

Harry’s coronation ceremony was similar to the one he had in the previous timeline, only the people he tortured were different, seeing Dumbledore and Voldemort were still alive. Remus suffered the same fate as he did last time and he was joined by Lucius and few other death eaters. Snape also was punished the same way as the last time.

Meeting the family second time around was a little different experience for Harry as he had more family members around due to the lack of war. He also had to prove his worth as Lily mate to the family members, something he hadn’t done the last time around.

Many male denizens of hell, including some of his family members, challenged him to massive free for all to prove his power and worth as their king and Lily’s mate. After getting Lily’s approval, he fought all of them and was victorious. Few of his challengers died in battle but he tried to ensure that he didn’t kill any family members. His only real competitors were some of the male members of his family as some of the top demon lords didn’t bother to participate as they knew their queen would only proclaim a worthy candidate as her mate.

His new powers he had acquired via the Hallows came in hand as they allowed him to easily prove his dominance over the others.

After the massive battle which lasted for three days, Harry celebrated with the family members of the family in a massive party. He was the only male present in it. He was reacquainted with many of his half-sisters and their delicious bodies. He missed Rose though as she was too young to join that party even by succubi standards.

He spent more time with the family members that he hadn’t met in the last timeline and gotten to know them and these included Rias’ daughters and Rias got her wish of being pregnant with Harry’s child fulfilled.

After a year in hell, they were joined by Tonks, Andromeda, Narcissa and their daughters Aphrodite, Vanessa, and Lindsey, who were about one year old. Harry use to visit them in the human world from time to time, to be with his daughters and young sister and spend some time with their mothers but would soon return back to hell. Harry along with the projection of his mother and sister Lilith had visited the Grangers a few times.

Lily had decided to let the girls grow at a normal rate rather than enhancing their growth to allow Harry to enjoy fatherhood. This had an unfortunate side effect of Aphrodite throwing temper tantrums for not being able to be with Harry as soon as she could talk. She remembered the stuff they did together in the last timeline and wanted to do it again but couldn’t do it due to the inability of her body. She was essentially a teenager trapped in the body of a toddler.

Aphrodite tried to sneak into Harry’s bed from time to time when she was capable of doing it but her attempts were thwarted by either Lily or Lilith. She shared many stories of Harry’s prowess with her sisters, she considered Lindsey as her sister rather than her aunt as it was easier that way and they were of the same age group, but like most succubi mentally aged much faster than normal humans. To state their growing desires, the three sisters watched Harry while he was with other family members wherever they got the chance, never knowing he was doing it in front to them to tease them into a lustful frenzy when for when he felt they reached the right age to be taken. His standards were a little higher than rest of the succubi and incubi.

Since Lily was back to ruling hell, Rias had a lot of free time on her hand and she spent most of her free time with Harry and her daughters. During this time she did something no succubi, including her mother, ever did. She increased the duration of her pregnancy because both Harry and she just loved fucking while she was heavily pregnant. She finally birthed her daughter when Lily put her foot down and stopped them from continuing in this manner.

When she finally gave birth to her daughter she names her Venelana. Venelana had brown hair, a mixture of her hair with Harry’s and had blue-green eyes.

During his stay in hell, Harry witness quite a few strange things. One particular incident that stood out occurred two years after he had moved to hell.

**Flashback**

A messenger angel by the name of Irina came to visit them. She had beautiful long blond hair with a large size chest.

“As per your information, we were able to save the innocent child from being murdered. He currently resides with us and will be changed into one of us if he manages to prove his worthiness as an exorcist.

Before that happens my father wants to know what is so special about the boy and what is your interest in him? As he seems to be completely unremarkable in terms of power and appearance.” Irina said addressing the Queen of Hell.

“Aren’t you guys a little slow?” Harry, who was sitting next to his mother on her throne, responded in a mocking tone, “That incident occurred two years ago.” Internally he was happy to hear that Dudley was safe, he may never have liked him much but he didn’t wish for his death, especially due to his actions.

“Harry, behave,” His mother said in the same mocking tone, “she is our guest for now.”

She continued in the same mocking tone, “Knowing the people upstairs, they probably would have spent a year examining the boy and determining whether or not he is a Trojan planted by me. Once they would have failed to detect anything after their extensive tests, they would have spent the next year trying to determine my intentions behind informing them about the plight of the kid and now they have sent a messenger because they have failed to come up with a reasonable answer.”

Looking at the reaction of the angel, Harry could tell that his mother’s assessment of the situation was true.

“I have no interest in the boy other than the fact he belonged to a human family that I pretended to be a part of while I was on earth. You can do whatever you want him. As for why I help it, let’s just say that sometimes the evil in the heart of men exceeds the evil of us demons.” Lily stated formally.

“Some old buffoon thought that he can get to me by using the boy and his family as hostage. Naturally, when I didn’t respond to such a stupid bait, he ordered them to be killed.” She elaborated.

“Name him,” Irina demanded in an emotionless tone while trying to suppress her righteous anger.

Lily smiled at the angel causing her to shiver in fear.

“I apologize, I overstepped my bounds.” She quickly said as she realized her mistake.

Lily nodded at her and said, “His name is Albus Dumbledore. I will take care of him when the time comes since he is targeting my son and mate until then you can make his life a living hell.”

**End of Flashback**

Harry thought that the Angel visited them was quite cute and he wouldn't mind corrupting her.

While in Hell, Harry had one more objective. It was to make Grayfia, one of his mother’s strongest general, his lover. He fondly remembered the short and sweet time they spent during the last timeline.

Grayfia wasn’t a succubus, she was a Lightning Ice Demon created by his mother and she had complete control over elements of lightning and ice.

**Flashback**

Her creation was unique as compared to most demons. Many centuries ago, during winter solstices, Lily was attending the Olympian council meeting after she had received many requests from the Greek Gods and Goddess especially Hades and Aphrodite. She was partially interested in answering her old friend Aphrodite’s repeated request but not so interested in answering Hades.

It turned out that Aphrodite wanted to make a private request after the meeting and Hades wanted her permission to expand his domain in the underworld to accommodate the growing number of dead people. When she asked “why couldn’t he come to her domain to ask for her permission”, Hades replied “Zeus forbade me from asking for it in a message or go to your domain. For some reason he wanted you to come here.”

Lily was a little ticked at Hades’ response and looked at Zeus, to which the sky god arrogantly said, “I wanted to meet you in person and invite you to become one of my bed warmers and I think your daughters should join us as well. They will have protection and I will later take you as a consort and join our realms together.”

 His answer angered Hera but royally pissed off Lily. Her eyes started glowing black with power and her power and demonic aura started to vibrate entire Mount Olympus. Her anger only increased when she heard a minor Goddess laugh in the background.

Zeus paled for a moment sensing the power but luckily for him, Lily turned around and left the council meeting. Aphrodite, Hera, and Hestia followed her to try and calm her down because they knew that she could easily destroy Mount Olympus along with them if she wanted to.

As the Goddesses left, Poseidon said, “You shouldn’t have said that.” Only to get a grunt from the said God in response.

The three Goddesses managed to slightly calm her down with great difficulty. Aphrodite had a major hand in it as she knew her friend’s body very well by now. The other two initially just watch and were aroused by the erotic display in front of them, they didn’t intervene other than trying to talk to her and appealing to her for mercy.

After calming down a little Lily told them that she will have her revenge on Zeus but will spare the rest of them if Hera is willing to pay her compensation and Aphrodite would come with her to her domain for a year. Aphrodite and Hera had no problem agreeing to that but Hestia was slightly disappointed. She knew what was going to happen to Zeus but she knew it must be done. Lately, he was making enemies in many different pantheons. Just a few years ago he had angered the Shinto Gods for trying to bed Amaterasu and Inari.

By the time the Goddesses managed to calm her down, the meeting was over and most of the Gods and the Goddess returned to their temple. Most of them were afraid, but also knew there was no point in running away.

Lily headed in the direction she was sensing Zeus’ presence. She found him in his bedchamber with another Goddess. It was the same Goddess who laughed at her.

‘It seemed that both of them decided to make my job far easier.’  She thought wickedly.

Originally she had planned simply overpower and destroy him. But now another option was available to her. She used her powers to completely possess the Goddess, who just happened to be Khione.

Lily then used the body of Khione to drain most of Zeus’ Godly essence while leaving him as a husk of his former self. She then called for Hera to enter the room and absorbed Khione’s essence from inside of her and destroyed her body in the process making the Goddess fade.

Lily then preceded to her way with Hera just to torture the broken remain of Zeus. Initially, Hera went along with Lily’s plan because she had promised to compensate Lily but as the encounter progressed and Lily brought her to new heights of pleasure, she started to lust over the Hell Queen and would never say no to another round with her whenever she wanted. In her lust, she even promised to birth Lily’s children, but Lily decided on not to cash in on the offer for now because she already planned to shake up Olympus more than she had already done and those plans didn’t involve knocking up Hera, for now.

She then proceeded to make Zeus fade. Using her magic again, she absorbed any residual powers left by the two fallen deities and their symbol of power leaving them as useless paper weights.

Then with parts of both their godly essences, she corrupted and merged them inside her womb. She then supplied some of the powers she had absorbed to baby Grayfia who was forming inside her womb. Since Lily had a direct hand in birth Grayfia, she was a demon and not a Goddess even though technically she was born from two gods. While creating Grayfia, Lily decided not to give her any of her essences so she didn’t turn out to be a succubus.

 

Lily then put Poseidon in charge of the Greeks before leaving Mount Olympus with Aphrodite. Nearly all the Gods and Goddesses obeyed her as she was far stronger than them and Poseidon was the most logical choice after Zeus.

The only one who didn’t agree with her was Athena. She wanted to be the one in charge and she had only obeyed Zeus because he was her father there was obviously no way in Tartarus she was going to obey her rival.

This also sent out a strong warning to everyone who thought of annoying her in the future.

Back in Hell, Lily gave birth to Grayfia in a couple of months while enjoying her time with Aphrodite. She raised Grayfia as her own daughter, so she was extremely loyal to her. Lily never hid Grayfia’s origin from her and Grayfia knew that without Lily, she would never have been born.

**End of Flashback**

As the years went on, Grayfia stayed with Lily and soon developed a weird fetish of dressing up and pretending to be her maid while in fact she was actually in charge of the armed forces of hell and was second in command only to Lily and Rias when she was queen in terms of military rank.

Grayfia was quite powerful as she had all of Zeus powers and abilities on top of her ice-based powers.

It was quite easy for Harry to get her and his first encounter with her in this time was almost identical to the one he had in the last timeline.

Grayfia was visiting Lily’s chamber to report on certain military matter that Lily had told her to look into only to find Lily bouncing on her son’s cock. Grayfia was no strangers to witnessing her mother have sex but for some reason, she couldn’t take her eyes off from the scene in front of her. Lily couldn’t help the smirk that made its way onto her face as she remembered the ice cold Grayfia taking such an interest in her son and mate the first time. The sheer devotion that Grayfia developed to her son was only second to her and at times even matched the one she had for the Queen of Hell herself, something that Lily encouraged.

Grayfia might not have been her daughter in blood, but as far as Lily was concerned she was in every other way, which included how she begged to be taken by her son like every other daughter she had. This time Lily and Harry made a show of fucking every time Grayfia come to report and serving her cups filled with their mixed juices until both mother and son could see the sexual frustration mounting in her silver eyes. They even ordered that she was to always be naked in their presence until one day Lily laid eyes on her strongest general and saw the raging lust the strict general face showing she had reach breaking point and offered her a chance to join them.

The resulting threesome lasted days before they stopped and after that Grayfia barely left Harry’s side unless was ordered to, she claimed the position of his personal maid.

During the seven years he spent in Hell, Harry established himself as the undoubted ruler of Hell alongside his mother. Initially, he had many challenges and doubters but they subsided with time seeing the way he dealt with them. While Grayfia was the only non-succubus he slept with, he had earned the respect of nearly every demonic race.

Lily moved back to earth by the time of Harry’s eight birthday. She had many plans that needed to be taken care off. Rias again assumed the command of the throne in her absence.

Being back on earth, Harry decided to turn his attentions to the various conquests he had planned. He decided to make the moves on the Delacours. Since he hadn’t actually been in contact with the Delacours in this lifetime, he was going to need his mother’s help to go through with his plan.

(((o)))

Soon after returning to Earth Lily helped Harry go after the pets she was going to get for her son, Apolline and Fleur Delacour. It had been a while since she had tasted and broken Veelas.

Veelas, beings born from the union of Lilith with an angel, had more in common with succubi then angels. They were sexual creatures like the succubi and have the same sexual drive of the succubi but unlike them, they did not get any sustenance from the act, they were in it just for the pleasure. Their culture was also similar to that of the succubi and it revolved around sex.

There was a few major difference between a Veela and succubi. Barring a few Veela, most of their race didn’t openly flaunt their sexuality. Those few caused the Veela race to be viewed as nothing more than sluts to the general wizarding populous. Most of them preferred to keep their sexual exploits behind closed doors if they were living with the general populous or if they were living in a colony they tended to be a bit freer.  

Another difference between the two races was that they were incapable of having male children. Since the Veela always breeds true, they mated with normal human males, wizards or otherwise for getting offspring. They either lived in covens where they used willing humans like Sirius or captured human males as breeding stock, lived in the normal world as high price escorts or in some very rare cases they married someone and lived with them in semi-open relationships since they could kill their husbands.

The willing humans were treated with respect by their kind, while the captured males were treated like dirt. They were mainly captured due to their bad behavior or ill action towards either Veela or women in general.

Veela increased the stamina, endurance, and virility of the willing male by making them undergo a few Veela rituals which allowed them to survive in the coven for a long time. Once these males got old, the Veela, mostly their daughters took care of them till they died. While the captured males didn’t survive for more than two to three days in the colony filled with horny Veelas.

Like the succubi, the term ‘incest’ had no meaning for them. They engaged in sexual actives from a very young age with their mothers, sisters or on the very rare occasion their fathers. This generally occurred when their father was the willing breeding stock of the Veela coven they lived in and only if the fathers were extremely desirable.

Apolline Delacour was one of the rare Veela who was married. Even after marriage, she had continued having a relationship with her mother and cousins to ensure she didn’t kill her husband till her eldest daughter Fleur had undergone Veela puberty. She was the first one to bed her. They had spent three days in a locked room with only Veela nutrient potions.

After the incident, her contact with her mother and cousins had reduced as Fleur was more than enough to satisfy her needs that her husband could not handle. She even made Fleur, join their marital bed after her father generally passed out. Even though Fleur had no sexual interest in her father she had eaten his cum out of her mother’s pussy on a few occasions.

This arrangement continued till Fleur began her schooling at the age of eleven.

Before Fleur left for school, she and her mother started having weird recurring dreams about a handsome black-haired boy whose age always changed from eleven to sixteen, taking both of them in multiple ways and both mother and daughter would look forward to their nights filled with the dreams of the young boy.

Apolline started having the dreams a few days before her daughter did. Initially, she considered them to be a fantasy or wishful thinking on her part of finding a man who could satisfy her completely. Given a chance, she would have no problems bedding the young man in her dreams despite his age. Since wouldn’t have minded if he was even younger as longs as he could perform the things she dreamt off.

Unknown to her, her daughter also started having the same dreams as her and it included the same boy. The strange part of the dreams was that they turned into a threesomes if she and Fleur were sleeping together.

The most shocking part occurred when they dreamed of their first threesome. They were still unaware of the other having similar dreams. The dream itself was quite different from anything they had before.

**Dream sequence**

Apolline felt the cold air hit her nipples as Harry ripped her bra off of her. Her massive swollen bounty was squeezed as Harry worked another hand down the front of her panties.

"Oh, Harry," Apolline moaned before his fingers worked its watch down between her legs and started to rub on her dripping snatch, causing pleasure to go throughout her body. She knew the boy’s name as he had told her during one of her previous dreams.

Fleur sat down and decided to enjoy the show. On the off chance that her mother got tired, she could take over.

Normally that would not be a concern with Veela but with Harry, the boy in front of her, it was a potential problem. He had fucked her senseless a few times and now she had introduced him to her mother. Or so she thought. From Apolline’s point of view, she was the one introducing Harry to her daughter.

Fleur watched with rapt anticipation dancing through her eyes as her mother dug Harry's massive tool out.

"Oh, my, so big," Apolline cooed as she stroked it, feeling every inch of it.

"It's going to feel even bigger when you're on your knees and it's down your throat," Harry commented as he stripped her, revealing her smooth and shaven mound, working his fingers up and down her dripping hot slit, to cause her pleasure.

"Yes, it will!" she moaned as she felt his fingers pulse into her. She felt his fingers drill into her.

Apolline closed her eyes and then she felt his cock. It was large and throbbing, it was a work of art and she could not wait to stick it down her throat so far that she was practically gagging on it. She licked her lips and with another swift motion, she stuck it down her throat.

"MMM, mmm, nnmmm," Apolline slurped as she pushed her mouth up and down his invading pole, working it up and down her throat. She worked her hand down and fondled his balls, causing him pleasure.

Fleur stripped down and moved closer to Harry. She pulled his hand and placed his fingertips in her dripping snatch. To her surprise, his hand moved in and out of her snatch much faster than normal. His fingers were also vibrating. It was nowhere near as good as Harry's cock but it would do for now.

She felt the sexual fire course through her body as his finger fucked her.

"Faster, yes, that's it, faster," Harry breathed as he pushed his cock down into her mouth. "You're my slut, and you want nothing but to choke on my cock and my cum, don't you?"

Apolline could not speak on the account of having her mouth so full of Harry's cock and he rammed all the way down her throat. The blonde's eyes closed and she rammed his cock all the way down her throat.

It went down her throat and his balls throbbed with desire.

Harry's other hand pumped into her pussy and felt it, caused pleasure to explode from head to toe.

"Damn, you're gushing for me, aren't you," Harry groaned as he worked his rod down her throat, he was going to feed this starving Veela. "Oh, you're thirsty, you want me to cum?"

She nodded and Harry was not going to let her down, well after a nice tease. He was going to really make her choke for it and Harry pumped his thick load down her throat after a few minutes.

Apolline slid back, feeling his cum pump down her throat.

"Feels so good," Apolline moaned and Harry placed the fingers that were soaked with her cum into her mouth which she sucked upon. He repeated his action with Fleur also as she had orgasmed all over his hand.

"Dirty, sluts, eating their own cum," Harry breathed hotly and he slammed her on the ass and prepared her for insertion.

“You will have to wait my dear, as I deal with your mother.” He said looking at Fleur.

Apolline again felt the rush of the biggest cock that had ever enter her.

"Oh, so big!" Apolline moaned and she hung onto Harry, as his cock nearly slid completely out of her. Then it slammed back into her all of the ways which caused her to have a mind numbing orgasm that caused her eyes to nearly water.

Harry felt her core lubricate his invading rod and he picked up the pace. The Veela pussy, even though nowhere as good as a succubus’ but was better than that of an average human female, they could gush almost like succubus’ pussy. She sunk her nails into his back and this allowed him to pick up the pace as his cock surged into her gushing pussy. It tightened around her.

Apolline felt orgasms rock her at least once every moment. She never felt anything this good as his rod spearing her center.

"You're mine," Harry breathed as he nibbled on her ear. "Say it."

Apolline moaned out loud as his cock punished her pussy. "Yes, I'm yours."

"Are you?" Harry breathed as he cupped her breasts and kept working into her.

"Yes, yes, oh fuck yes," she moaned as she felt his rod push between her walls, there was no question about how this felt. His hands sent jolts of pleasure all over her body and her pussy gushed fluids. It was so slick and she clenched him so hard. His cock was strong enough to pummel her pussy when she was at full power and that made it even more erotic. "My breasts, my ass, my pussy, all yours, master!"

"Yes, I'm your master and you're my sexy MILF Veela slave, in time you and your daughter will bear my daughters," Harry grunted as he hammered the MILF with his invading pole. "You, along with all of them belong to me, and will crave my cock!"

She nodded her head and things were silent for a while as Harry focused on rendering her to an extremely wreck of monosyllable words. She was panting heavily and she tried to push her hips further up towards him.

"You're mine, mine, you belong to me, this pussy is mine," Harry grunted as he pushed his magic into her bind her to him while he fucked her.

She wanted him to cum so bad, she felt like she was being fucked for hours as she completely lost the track on time.

All that mattered to her was this monster of a cock spearing all the way into her walls. His balls slapped against her walls. She clenched around him and she kept being hammered with his long length, going into her.

Harry grunted as he felt his balls tighten with the pleasure and he was about to tear this Veela MILF all to pieces with his cock. He was having his way with her and he knew that he was going to cum.

Harry pumped a large amount of his seed into her pussy causing her womb to blot slightly.

Apolline collapsed, the combination of hers and Harry's juices flowing from her overflowing cunt. The thick white cum splashed on the bed from her juicy cunt.

"Oh, Fleur, come and be a good daughter and clean your mother's pussy," Harry ordered.

Fleur, who was eagerly anticipating her turn, moved over between her mother’s legs, she was eagerly hungering for her mother's cunt, drool dripped from her lips as she drove in.

Harry grabbed her ass and ran his hands all over her body. The younger blonde closed her eyes and Harry kept running his hands all over her body. He could feel her shivering and Harry knew that he had in the palm of his hands.

Fleur's tongue worked through her mother's pussy, she had to admit that the combination of her mother's and Harry's juices were a savory combination. Her pussy burned with hungry desire and it was filled by Harry's monstrous cock.

"Eat, faster, make your mother cum," Harry ordered as he rammed his cock into her tight quim, roughly emphasizing his ownership of her.

Fleur was turned on, her cunt tightened all around him. Her nipples hardened even more and the blonde's eyes flooded with even more lust. She was panting heavily and she kept slurping her tongue, lapping up her mother's juices along with Harry's like a starving woman.

Harry pumped his cock into her cunt.

"Fleur, so fucking hot, hotter than a fucking furnace," Harry grunted as he cupped her developing swinging breasts and ploughed another few inches into her.

He alternated between long and powerful thrusts and short thrusts but he drove her to passions.

"That's it, baby, eat your mother’s pussy, just as I thought you to, oh fuck," the MILF moaned as she felt her daughter's talented tongue.

Harry smiled, this was a beautiful sight and his balls throbbed because of it. He ploughed into her from behind and his balls slapped against her thighs, hammering her pussy. The blonde's walls kept hugging him as he worked into her.

The dance continued with Harry picking up the momentum. He was determined to bring Fleur down, banging her sweet pussy into submission.

"Oh, fucking close, so fucking close, going to fucking cum," Harry groaned as he ran his hands all the way down her body as he pummelled Fleur doggy style.

She was too busy eating her mother's pussy to answer verbally but Fleur's walls clenching his cock answered what she wanted from him.

Harry plunged himself deep between her thighs, he worked his rod as far into her as he could sliding in and out of her. His balls slapped up against her and she panted as Harry went into her one more time.

His balls tightened and he sent a flood of cum into her waiting cum, pumping her up with so much cum that she could not stand it.

Fleur passed out as did Apolline due to the prevalent magic in the air.

**End of dream sequence**

The passed out Veela woke up in the real world as they experienced mind blowing orgasms. Mixed with their pussy juice was a bit of spectral cum of Harry, which went completely unnoticed by the duo.

Both the mother and daughter were looking at each other while blushing. Both of them raced to the bathroom to clean themselves up. While taking a shower they decided to have a long overdue chat.

While this was happening, Harry was busy fucking Lily in the real world. This was the price he had to pay for using her powers and he had no problem paying it in full.

He loved the idea of having dream sex with Fleur and her mother but he didn’t like the way his mother was manipulating their minds. ‘Well, I guess in time I will get used to it, after all, I am going to spend an eternity with my mother.’ He thought.

(((o)))

This time around, Harry visited the Bones family many times and sometimes even stayed over often after all Amelia was his god-mother while Susan his god-sister and it also gave him a chance to get to know his future wife/past lover again.

He had enjoyed having dream sex with Amelia but hadn’t done anything with her in real life. But, he planned on changing it soon. He knew that Amelia planned to bed him when he reached eleven as the old Pureblood tradition dictates but he couldn’t wait that long. He was going to go for it during this visit.

While the wizarding world didn’t have many taboos about underage sex or incest for that matter so many pureblood families tend to arrange marriages between cousins to keep their blood pure. The underage sex taboo was something that was unspoken, it was frowned upon to have sex when the child is young like any society but having virgin magical children was problematic in the old days.

In olden times, it was the duty of the parents and/or godparents to ensure that the children didn’t remain virgin after their 11th year Christmas as it could be dangerous for the child. Some families on rare occasions even encouraged siblings sleeping together to ensure that the children didn’t remain virgins if parents or the godparents weren’t willing to sleep with them. They introduced their children to the world sex latest four months after they starting learning magic as it is when their magic and the magic in their blood was most potent to be used for rituals. This fact along with the chance of harming their cores was the reason they didn’t start teaching them wand based magic until they turned 11.

That was why most pureblood children were taken home for the Christmas holidays, this custom had gone out of practice since blood magic wasn’t practiced anymore. To a blood magic users, a blood of a virgin was quite a valuable commodity.

With the dwindling dangers of having virgin children, new laws about underage sex were enforced in recent times setting the minimum age limit of the child to be eleven years old but like many laws which went against old pureblood traditions, even this one had loopholes just in case some ‘powerful’ pureblood family need it.

Harry’s plan for seducing Amelia was simple, he had started sending her sex dreams to slowly wear down her resistance to his child like body, as he wanted to do it all as a child with no incubus magic, then he would find a way to stay at her manor and make a situation that would allow him into her bed before seducing her, simple. He had spoken to his mother to make an excuse for him to stay there, it turned out that Lily needed to visit Rias for a few days so they would use this chance.

Soon, Amelia would be his again.

(((o)))

Out the back of the Potter beach house, a woman appeared as if she just walked into existence. She was an older woman but not too old, she had an hourglass figure, wavy red hair that only went to the top of her shoulders, smoky blue eyes that darted around looking for anything out of the ordinary, a healthy pale skin that made her hair and eyes stand out, she wore a sky blue summer dress, but the thing that stood out was the size of her voluptuous breasts, something the dress amplified. Without stopping, she moved out of the garden arrival point and walked towards the house, as she did she took in the house.

It was a simple house, made for comfort, not luxury, as it was something that was very homely. It would pass off as a large cottage more than anything. As she made her way down the garden pathway she could hear the sounds of the waves hitting the beach, something that she found relaxed her. Not wasting any more time, she walked to the door at the end of the path before knocking and waiting.

Before too long, the door was opened and standing before her was her old friend from Hogwarts, Lily Potter nee’ Evans.

But the thing that made Amelia stop in her tracks was the fact that Lily was standing there in only a thong, her erotic beauty on display for all to see.

“Amelia.” The nearly naked woman greeted her friend.

Before Amelia could speak she was drawn into a tight hug, her magnificent F-cup breasts pushing firmly again Lily’s own. Amelia had to stiffen her moan as she felt Lily’s protruding nipples rub against her own through the thin summer dress. Amelia cursed in her mind, her nipples were always sensitive when she was aroused.

“L-Lily,” Amelia coughed before starting again, “Lily, it’s good to see you again but I was here just two weeks or so ago.”

“I know, but we don’t see each other enough anymore, not as much as we used to back in the day,” Lily whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spin, “Besides, I miss the times you used to regularly come to visit me when James was at work and since we have been raising our children we haven’t spent much time together.” She finished, as she rubbed her hands just above Amelia’s backside.

Amelia knew this, she did feel bad about the fact that before James died, she was able to put some work on his and Sirius’ shoulders’ so she could come and visit Lily and it even continued when Harry and Lilith were born. Her excuse, she was preparing him for when he became Deputy-Head of the Auror Department. When in reality she was coming to get an itch scratched like she did in Hogwarts, thinking back some nights when she was worked up she still didn’t know how a first-year student was able to get her into bed when no one else could and even managed to take her virginity.

Amelia was pulled out of her thoughts of having her head between an 11-year-old Lily’s legs when the now half-naked Lily pulled back, Amelia’s eyes roamed over Lily body. She could see the Caribbean sun had done Lily’s pale skin some good, it was still pale but the healthy glow that made Amelia think Lily had just spent the morning being fucked into multiple screaming orgasms. Her firm and round breasts showed no sag, like her own, and her rosy-pink nipples were standing out waiting for someone to take them in their mouth, something her mind and mouth wanted to do. All in all, Lily still look as good as she did the night before her wedding day.

“You wore it” Lily stated with a smile, looking over Amelia’s body, “Harry will be happy you’re wearing his gift.”

Looking down, she saw the summer dress Harry had picked out for her the last time she was here before looking back up to her friend’s face, “Of course, I love this dress and it’s too hot to wear robes here. Besides, he did buy it for me.” She said as if it was plain as day.

Lily looked at her with a small smile, “Really, you didn’t think that the first time you come here. If I recall you came dressed in your robes and almost passed out from the heat, not that I minded as you had to strip down to your underwear and borrow one of my dresses before we went shopping for some clothes.”

“We didn’t have to go shopping I could have just changed my robe to something that would have been better suited to the heat, but you wanted to shop.” Amelia counted with a grin.

Smirking back Lily shot back at her, “Well, you didn’t mind that we went shopping with the number of bathing suits you tried on or with the ones I tried on for you to see.” She finished her smirk getting bigger, “Or was it for some other reason?”

Smiling slyly at Lily teasing, but she wasn’t falling for it so instead she changed the subject, “So, what’s the matter you sounded stressed over the mirror?” Amelia asked before Lily turned and walked into the house, Amelia’s eyes followed her friends swaying hips the whole way until they were seated at the kitchen bench, “Now where is my Godson?” she asked with a smile.

Sighing, Lily answered, “Harry’s swimming, and I haven’t had a good morning so far, tiny things have made things harder for me but the biggest problem is that Harry was supposed to go with Lilith to Anastasia’s for the next two or three days but the idiot put a stop to that.” She finished with a huff.

“Really, what did he do now?” she said as she rubbed her forehead. She knew that Damien Greengrass was a pain in the ass, even after he signed the marriage contract that would allow his family name to continue something no other pure-blood house would do, he still made things difficult for Anastasia.

“From what she told me he woke up in the middle of the night screaming his head off about killing the _bastard_ that defiled his family and raved on about it like a mad lunatic. If it wasn’t for the silencing wards around their room Anastasia said he would have woken the neighbors’ miles away. When she finally told me what he was on about, between her laughs mind you, I could only shake my head. Turns out the idiot woke up after a dream about coming home after the business meeting he has this week to find Anastasia on the floor of the living room pregnant and completely covered in cum rubbing it onto her skin, she also had it around her mouth and dripping from both her lady parts. His dream supposedly shifted to the couch to see Harry sitting in the family head chair with Lilith riding his cock while Daphne and Astoria who were covered in his cum licking both Harry and Lilith while also pregnant and dripping cum from both their completely fuck holes.” Lily said, as she had her head down and massaged her temples not letting Amelia see the smirk on her face at the very idea.

Amelia sat there as she heard about Damien’s dream and couldn’t stop the shiver of excitement that ran up her body at the picture that was just painted for her, she bit back a groan at the thought of Harry doing that. She knew it was wrong but the idea of the nine almost ten-year-old Harry doing that made her pussy throb with desire.

Fighting down her blush, “And I take it after calming down somewhat he banned Harry from his house…For how long?” she said with a fake sigh trying to hide her excitement, she was secretly hoping Harry would start staying with her more. Her dreams had been getting more intense and she hoped to be around him more.

Groaning she answered, “From what Anastasia said Harry isn’t allowed there unless the idiot or I’m there to supervise.”

Shaking her head she tried to focus on the matter at hand not the picture of a young Harry fucking Anastasia and covering her in his cum, something that was a turn on, “So, what do you need? This is the reason that you called right?” she asked.

“Yes, I was hoping that Harry could stay with you for until I get back? I know it's short notice and you have to work but I can give him some books to take with you to work for him to keep himself busy.” She asked, sounding desperate.

Taking a breath as she was trying to push the picture for Harry covering the Greengrass girls in cum out of her mind, so she could focus on Lily’s question without giving her lust filled thought away, breathing out she answered, “He’s always welcome to stay Lily, also I have the next few days off so he won’t have to come to work with me. But Susan won’t be home until tomorrow since she is staying at the Abbott’s so it would just be him and I and most of the time I will be catching up on my paperwork. Is that alright?”

Smiling gratefully Lily answered, “That’s fine, and I will send some stuff with him to do so he will be out of your hair.”

“Lily, he’s my godson I enjoy having him stay with me so he won’t be in my hair,” Amelia answered truthfully.

Lily’s smile faded before taking on an uncertain look.

“Lily?” Amelia asked.

“There is something that you should know Amy,” hearing her nickname pulled Amelia up as Lily only used it in bed or when something was bothering her, “you know how we try to avoid going out in public?”

“Yess,” Amelia answered slowly.

“And when we do we go under glamor charms,” before she could continue Amelia interrupted.

“Yes, I have been out with you and the kids before. Lily what’s going on?” she asked starting to worry.

“Just after your last visit, we went out to do some shopping in Switzerland since my accounts are there so Dumbledore can’t track us. But while we were there someone must have raised a ward to dispel glamor charms, almost as soon as the glamor fell we had multiple killing curse throw at us.”

“What? Was anyone hurt? Why haven’t I heard anything about this, why didn’t you say anything?” she asked rapidly.

“No, no one was hurt and I didn’t say anything because Dumbledore would have tried to use it against me to get my children like he tried with the Longbottom incident. He would have been sprouting that I am unable to look after my children and they need to be raised by someone like himself, he will do anything to get my children.” Lily said, fury written on her face.

Amelia sat there thinking about it as she pushed past her shock at the idea her friend and children could have been hurt. Harry could have been hurt. She knew Lily was right, Dumbledore had made several attempts to get his hands on the Potter children, “ _On Harry” a little voice in the back of her head whispered._ So she knew Lily made the right call, but it didn’t mean she liked the idea of Harry, _Them_ being hurt.

“Amelia?” Lily asked.

Looking up she saw Lily looking at her, “Sorry, I’m just surprised that’s all, I know we don’t have any contact with Switzerland but I thought we would have heard something if you had been involved, but continue please.” She said.

“When the spells started flying around we ducked into the store but Harry was the last one in and the Killing Curse missed his head by less than a foot. Since then he has been having nightmares, he’s told me that he dreams about a high-pitched laugh, some jumbled words before a flash of green light and then pain.” Lily said, her voice soft, playing her part to perfection.

Hearing this Amelia gasped.

“Amelia, he remembers that night, he’s been dreaming about it. He wakes up some nights scream in fear and pain. At first, I didn’t know how to calm him down and get him back to sleep at first started giving him dreamless sleep potions but as you know too many for someone his age isn’t good not to mention addictive, after that I tried everything. I even tried muggle sleeping pills, but it has the same problems as the potions and his magic would burn them out quickly,” Lily said as her anguish clear for the other woman to see.

“He’s alright now Lily?” Amelia asked/stated, trying to convince herself as much as Lily.

“I know, I found a way to calm him down enough for him to go back to sleep when he has them, but…” she paused not sure how to continue.

Seeing Lily paused Amelia prodded, “Lily, whatever way you use to help him won’t matter, what matters is his health and happiness.”

“I know,” she said softly, “But you might disapprove.”

“Lily, I love my god-son, nothing but his health and well-being matter. You can tell me and I won’t hold it against you.” Amelia reassured her friend.

Amelia watched Lily look at her before she looked out the window, following her gaze she spotted a small figure running around in the surf. She looked back at Lily to see her open her mouth to talk without looking at her.

What Amelia didn’t know was Lily could see her clearly.

“One night I was….stressed…. and was, ahh, relieving….some tension when the alert ward in his room went off, I rushed to the room to find him thrashing in bed, I gathered him in my arms and held him. As I did his head rested on my exposed breast, soon his head slipped down and the next thing I know Harry had my nipple in his mouth and was suckling like a child again.” Lily finished a flush look on her face.

Hearing that Amelia felt a shiver run up her spine and she had stopped the gasp leaving her mouth at the picture she was given but the shudder she released was clearly seen by Lily. So many nights, so many dreams and Lily was living it these past weeks. Harry, her god-son, Lily’s own son was suckling on her friend's breasts at night.

She was jealous.

A hot flash run through her body, the more she thought about it. Hoping to hear more she asked, “But, you don’t produce milk anymore so how could he be…?” she asked but trailed off as she remembered something.

Looking at her friend Lily couldn’t help but say, “Come now Amelia, you remember that I loved to milk my breasts when I was getting fucked by you while I was pregnant. That I have a fetish with lactating, so it wasn’t hard to create a spell that lets me lactate whenever I want. Besides, I taught it to you to help with Susan.”

Hearing that Amelia’s thoughts ran rampant, the scene changed from Harry drinking from Lily’s breasts to him drinking from her own. She had forgotten about the spell as she hadn’t used it in years.

“Why are you telling me this?” Amelia asked as she tried to stop the erotic thoughts she was having.

“When he stays with you, he might have another dream, they have dropped from every night to every second or third. The thing is he hasn’t had one in a couple of days so there is a good chance he might have one while he is with you.” Lily said.

Amelia quickly realized what Lily was getting at, if Harry stayed with her then there was a good chance that he might have a nightmare, “H-How do I calm him down?” she asked, her voice shaky. Whether it was from fear or excitement she didn’t know.

“If you are still ok with him going and if he wakes up would you do the same? Would you nurse him like I do?” Lily asked Amelia could hear the pleading in her voice.       

Amelia sat there trying not to let her fantasies run away with her, she had to look at this from a parental position.

But she already knew her answer, only she didn’t want to seem too eager. So slowly she asked, “You asking me to breastfeed your son, to let him suckle from my breasts? That is what you’re asking?”

Nodding her head Lily answered, “Yes.”

Seconds past before Amelia answered, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice, “Very well, I love my god-son, Lily, as much as I love Susan so if he has another nightmare I will do it.”

As she finished Lily moved forward and smothered Amelia’s face between her naked breasts before pulling back and kissing her deeply, as their tongues dueled Amelia couldn’t help but moan into her ex-lovers mouth. She could feel her excitement building but before she lost control she pulled back.

“Lily, how long do you have before you leave?” she asked, hoping to get her itch scratched.

Hearing the question Lily groaned, “Not long enough,” she said getting a groan from Amelia as well. Pulling back Lily sat back in her seat a light flush spreading across her chest.

“We better go see Harry then,” Amelia said, as she stood and took a quick step towards Lily and before even Lily realized Amelia bent down and kissed her again. Not letting the chance go, Lily, kissed her back fiercely while sliding her hand up Amelia’s leg and cupping her left arse cheek before giving it a hard squeeze getting a muffled moan from Amelia.  

Knowing that this will go farther than they had time for, Amelia broke the kiss and stood up straight before pulling Lily towards her chest, hugging her, “I missed this Lily.” She stated.

“So, do I Amy, but when I get back maybe you can take some time off and spend the week here?” she asked, liking the game of being a normal human.

“Mmm, I think I like that idea. Now, take me to your son,” she said and mock demanding voice, before yelping as Lily bit her nipple.

Pulling back with a grin Lily said in a purr, “If I didn’t know better I would think you wanted my son more than me,” before turning but not missing the blush on Amelia’s face or the somewhat panicked look she hid quickly.

“Come on, he’s out playing in the surf,” Lily said before walking out the door to the beach.

Amelia gave a quick sigh of relief at not being found out, she knew it was not a good idea to get turned on by Lily before Harry came to her manor otherwise she might not be able to control herself especially when he might unintentionally be fulfilling some of her deepest fantasy.

Shaking her head, she followed Lily to the door and down to the beach. As she walked she couldn’t help but watch Lily’s hips and arse sway hypnotically, as much as she wanted to think Lily was enticing her on purpose, she knew that she wasn’t the case, Lily just oozed sexuality.

Seeing Lily stop, she stopped beside her and looked out towards the ocean, it was a view that she had fallen in love with. White sandy beaches with palm trees along the beach leading to clear sparkling water as far as the eye could see. She and Susan would often stay the weekends here when they had the chance just lying on the beach with Lily and her children.

“Harry!” Lily shouted, pulling Amelia from her memories.

Amelia looked at the water to see a head sticking out of the water turn their way, she noticed the bright emerald eyes light up from where they were and a large smile make its way onto his face. Then the head and body of Harry rose out of the water showing that it was only waist deep before starting to run their way. As he did she couldn’t stop the gasp and the large breath of air she sucked in as he ran to them, glancing at Lily she saw no reaction to either the sight or the sound she made.

Looking back she watched her god-son run to them a grin on his face and wearing nothing at all, his body on show for all to see and she couldn’t help but stare. Her eyes trailed his underage body, she was surprised how fit he looked for his age, but it wasn’t that the made her gasp and suck in a large breath of air, it was his cock and large balls swinging between his legs.

It was bigger than most wizards she had heard from witches talking, if she had to guess it as about 4” or 5” soft and thick, while his balls looked like plums ready to impregnate a horde of women. As her mind started spiraling straight into her dirtiest fantasies of his cock growing harder and him fucking her right here and now even if Lily was beside her or him pumping her so full on his cum that it flowed from her like a tap and impregnating her with his child, she missed something important.

Unknown to her, Harry and Lily were watching her close and didn’t miss her body’s reaction as she started breathing heavier, her nipples hardened, and her dark depths grew moist enough that her scent was thick on the breeze.

“Aunt Amy!” the cry of childlike happiness broke through her dirty dreams as a smaller wet body crashed into her knocking her back.

Looking down, she was met with her godson's face resting on her breasts. She couldn’t help but smile down at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer unknowingly making her clothes wet, as he did she had to bit her lip to stiffen another moan as she felt his cock rub the inside of her thighs.

Lily watched Amelia’s reaction and didn’t bother to hide her grin, Harry like all succubi and incubi was a predator. They love fucking but it was the thrill of the chase that made it sweeter for them, Lilith was the same but both she and Harry noticed she sometimes couldn’t be bothered and just seduced them using her succubus magic. From what Lily was able to put together from the memories she was given, Lilith lost the appeal of the hunt due to the devastating war. She returned to Hell to find Rias her favorite daughter and quite a few other daughters as well as Rias’ and their children, and some of her devoted supporters betrayed, defiled, and killed.

With fighting the war in Hell and missing her most beloved daughters and not being able to be with her son, had an effect on her at some level. It wasn’t something pronounced it was more along the lines that sex and feeding had become the same and she didn’t have time for the pleasure of the hunt. But once the war was over and she was told that Harry would be coming soon, as well as when Tonks and Aphrodite joined her followed by Harry soon after she began to regain the thrill of the chase but it would take some time before it was back to the level that Lily currently enjoyed.

And this was a chase, she could see it, the subtle seduction and corruption of Amelia by her son was something that thrills them both. Sure, Amelia already belonged to her somewhat but Harry wanted to fully break Amelia’s morals by having her fuck Harry before his 11th year Christmas like the old tradition dictates. The fact that Amelia was a staunch law upholding pillar of the community was the mouth-watering part for them. Harry could have easily used his magic or pheromones and have her begging like a whore while taking him up the arse in the middle of Diagon Alley, but where was the challenge in that.

Amelia’s voice pulled Lily back to the present, “Hello Harry.” She greeted him, her voice becoming husky.

“Am I staying with you until Mum gets back?” he asked a childish grin on his face.

“Yes, you mother asked and I agreed you can stay until she comes to pick you up,” she answered, with a sideways glance to Lily getting a nod.

“Cool,”

“Why don’t you go and get your bag so you can leave?” Lily said.

Hearing that Harry pulled back pouting before whining like that child he looked like, “Do I have too?” his eyes looked Lily before moving to Amelia to see that his wet body had soaked her dress making it see through, her pink nipples on display for the two demons.

“Yess, I thought you wanted to go?” Lily asked while Amelia watched, not really thinking about the fact her dress was see through.

“I do but I want to keep swimming, can’t we stay here for a while?” he pleaded looking between Lily and Amelia.

Before Amelia could say anything Lily answered, “Harry, Amelia has work to do back at her home so she can’t stay here.”

“But, it’s sunny here and I had a look before and it’s raining in England. Why can’t we stay here and swim for a while before going?” he asked, looking up at Amelia with a pout on his face.

Amelia looked at Harry and couldn’t find it in her to say no, she did have paperwork to fill out but it was only to keep ahead of her work. Nothing really important.

Before she could answer Lily turned to her, “He is right about the weather being nice here and I did see that it has been raining for the last week back in England, how much work do you have left to do?”

Already knowing how much she answered, “I’m caught up on all my work Lily, the paperwork I was going to do is just to keep me in front so if anything happens I don’t get bogged down.”

“So we can stay since you are finished,” Harry asked excitement clearly in his voice.

“Well,” she started not sure how to say the next part, “I don’t have any swimmers,” she protested weakly.

“Don’t worry about it just go in your underwear,” Harry said like it was the simplest thing taking a glance at her wet dress.

Turning to Lily Amelia whispered, “Umm, Lily, I’m not wearing any underwear.”

Lily looked Amelia up and down looking at the wet patches where she hugged Harry getting a blush from Amelia, Lily already knowing that she wasn’t wearing anything from when they hugged earlier and the fact that she could see your nipples in the see through dress but left it unsaid.

“Just go without a swimsuit, you could transfigure you dress but you know the problem with that,” Lily said.

Amelia stood thinking, she was tempted to just transfigure her dress but it was a gift from Harry. Normally a witch or wizard would just transfigure their clothing into a swimming suit but with the thin material the dress was made out of when transfiguring back mixed with the saltwater would make the dress slowly deteriorate. Because of it being a gift she didn’t want it damaged.

Biting her lip she looked down at Harry to see him looking back up at her with an excited look on his face again.

“Please Aunt Amy, come swimming with me.” He begged.

Seeing this she nodded her head getting a whoop of joy from her god-son making her laugh, slowly she reached down and grasped the bottom of her dress and looked over at Lily to see her smirking at her. Giving her a playful glare, Amelia started lifting the dress up her body, she watched Lily’s eyes drift to the bottom of her dress and follow it up as she moved it over her body. What she didn’t see was Harry’s eyes watching as well. She had known that her dress had become see through but didn’t try to hide it as the small thrill of almost being naked in front of Harry while Lily was so close to them was such a turn on that she was sure that she would be leaking when she lifted the dress over her head.

As Harry watched Amelia take off her dress, he was not surprised that he had to keep himself in check from just jumping her and fucking her right now on the beach, as the dress went over her head and her flushed, magnificent breasts came into view he couldn’t help but lick his lips in anticipation of what was going to happen later.

“There happy?” she asked, Lily and Harry, when she looked at Harry she watched his eyes trail over her body then move to Lily’s body, ‘ _Hmm, must be comparing our bodies,’_ she thought, not knowing that he was actually thinking about both of them flushed and in the middle of screaming orgasms as he fucked them together.

“Yep, now you can stay here and swim before heading home. Well, I have to finish getting ready,” Lily said, before kissing Harry on the head before turning to Amelia, “Thanks for this,” she said hugging her pressing their breasts together giving Harry a show and making Amelia moan softly as their nipples rub together.

Pulling back Lily started walking towards the house with both Harry and Amelia watching her hips sway as she left, just before she reached the door she turned and said, “Don’t forget the sunblock, Harry.” Before going inside. Hearing that Harry didn’t give Amelia a chance to say anything as she was busy trying to hold herself back from jumping him, so without a second he took her hand and lead her to his towel, blow-up beach chair, cooler, and sunblock.

“Here I’ll help put it on.” Harry started.

Amelia was still lost in thought as she was trying not to ogle Harry or jump him, she missed what he had to say until a pair of cold hands started rubbing the sunblock in. She hissed in surprise as his hands started on her lower back and started making their way up.

“Harry what are you doing?” she asked.

“Mum said not to forget the sunblock so I’m putting some on you, I already have some on so you don’t need to worry.” He said as his hand reached her shoulders.

Amelia didn’t know what to do, she was torn between stopping him and doing it herself or letting him run his hands over her body. She just wished she could do the same to him, the idea of being able to run her hands over his young body without being called on it excited her.

Once he was finished her shoulders, he added more sunblock and started on her legs getting a small jump from Amelia.

“Harry you don’t have to do this I can do it myself.” She said, as she was getting excited and didn’t want Lily walking out and seeing her panting like a dog in heat.

“That’s ok, I like doing it.” He said as his hands started rubbing and groping her arse even rubbing it in down her arse crack.

The whole time Amelia was biting her lip to stop the moans she held in otherwise both Lily and Harry would know how turned on she was. Harry’s hands felt so good on her body so become lost to the feeling, soon she felt her body respond to his diligent work. Her lower lips moisten more and her nipples hardened. Soon she felt the hands of this child start on her front, beginning with her beautifully formed breasts. She looked down as his hands kneaded and caressed them turning her on like only Lily could do, no, even more. His hands rubbed and caressed her curved mounds before his thumbs started to flick her nipples that was all she could take, she began panting with desire, she was barely holding off him jumping him.

“Ok, Harry that’s enough.” She said using every ounce of willpower she could use just to talk normally not to mention not jumping and fucking him right there.

“But you’re not done yet,” he said in mock confusion.

“Don’t worry I will finish it myself, why don’t you go in and I will finish then met you in the water,” she said waiting for him to leave only to get a shake of his head.

“Nope, I’m staying here so we can both go in together.” He said with a grin.

Knowing she had no choice, she began rubbing the sun block in otherwise she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from taking him right here, right now. As she bent over and started on her thighs she looked at Harry’s face to see him watching her caress her own body, she quickly fanaticized that he was watching her caress herself sexually not just putting on sunblock. What she didn’t know was that he was watching her that way. Not knowing that she had become turned on even more from him watching her. Soon, Amelia had finished and was getting ready sit on Harry’s beach towel only to be stopped when Harry pulled her towards the water a grin making its way on his face which slowly made Amelia grin as well.

As they ran to the water Harry was laughing while Amelia giggled, she didn’t see him looking at her from the corner of his eye watching her bust bouncing enticingly if she did she would have been able to see the desire clearly on his face and the lust in his eyes.

Once they reached the water they began playing and swimming, Harry was constantly jumping on her back or into her arms. Making his cock always rubbing against her body, something that she could feel each time. Amelia knew she had to calm down and decided that she was going to go lay on the beach but Harry was able to convince her to stay in the water. When she agreed he wandlessly summoned his blow-up beach chair, something that always amazed her, had Amelia submerge in and stick it to the sea floor. Once that was done Amelia sat in it leaving only her tantalizing chest above the water before Harry chose to sit in her lap and rest his head there.

Minutes passed and the pair got lost in each other presence, Harry thinking about the next step in Amelia’s seduction and Amelia on trying to keep herself under control. But, for Amelia, her body wanted Harry, without her knowing her hand had slid around and cupped the young child’s groin and began to massage it slowly and softly. Harry feeling this didn’t say a thing, soon his cock was hard and Amelia started stroking him. With each pump of her hand Harry could feel his lust growing, the very idea that she was doing this of her own without any prompting made Harry smirk.

Soon she would be begging him to take her mind, body, soul.

“Mmm, that feels good Aunt Amy.” The pleasure filled voice of her god-son broke into her thoughts.

Looking down to see what he meant she saw her hand gripping his young cock and slowly pumping his hard shaft, a grasp of shock made her stop and start to pull away but before she could fully move her hand away Harry grabbed it.

Turning his head to face her he spoke, “Please don’t stop that felt so good.” He whined as pitifully as he could. As much as he didn’t want to be seen as weak he knew that he had to look like the child his was portraying.

“Harry, I can’t, I shouldn’t be doing that, ok?” she asked, her voice telling him a different story. While the wizarding world ok sleeping with someone as young as 11 years-old Amelia didn’t think it should be allowed, even if she wanted it more than anything.

“But Aunt Amy, it feels so good, please keep going.” He asked again, slowly moving her hand back to his cock and wrapping it around it.

Amelia didn’t fight him, as much as she wanted to, no, needed to, she just couldn’t admit it to herself that she wanted it more than anything. She wanted him to turn around and fuck her here and now, “Harry I shouldn’t be doing this.” She tried to explain but not once let go of his cock or stopping stroking him now that she had him in her hand again.   

“But why, if feels good and you like doing it don’t you, Aunt Amy?” he asked with a child’s curiosity.

Biting her lip she knew her answer but didn’t want to admit it aloud, but the hand pumping his cock said it all.

“It feels good Aunt Amy.” He said as he leaned back into her pillow like breasts, his head sinking into them while his hands started running up and down her legs.

Amelia started breath hard, as she felt his hands she unconsciously took hold of one of his hands and moved it behind his back towards her dark depths. As his hand reached the apex of her thighs and his finger slid across her engorged lips but before it started to slip inside her waiting pussy they heard a call from the beach.

“Harry, Amy I’m heading out now,” Lily called not far from them.

Jumping at hearing the sound of Lily’s voice snapped Amelia out of her lust-filled state making her release his cock with a jolt, it was like her hand was burnt. Quickly she sat up, Harry cursed his mother/lover for coming back now, just as Amelia was about to cave. Getting up and plastering a smile on his face he moved off Amelia and to shore, making his way to Lily.

As he did Lily noticed his hard cock standing straight at her, raising an eyebrow at it and then to Amelia who just looked away.

When he reached her, he saw the smile on her face and could tell she knew what she had stopped. As he got to her, he could see the succubus illusion over her hiding the fact she was naked, to Amelia she was wearing a blouse and skirt.

Bending down Lily flicked her wand drying him before wrapping her arms around her son/lover, “Now, now Harry you and I both know that if it happens now, it won’t be as effective as it will when she gives in later.” She whispered.

As much as he wanted to argue, he knew that she was right, but it still annoyed him. Looking to the side he could see Amelia had a red tinge to her cheeks and wasn’t looking at them, deciding to use Lily to relieve some stress since she interrupted him and Amelia while also giving a gift for her daughters. Glancing down, he could see his mother’s leg was hiding his cock and her own pussy from Amelia. So with a smirk that no one could see, he stretched his cock, just like his tail and plunged it deep into Lily molten depths, making her gasp quietly into his neck.

Knowing he had to be quick, he quickly pumped back and forth deep inside while releasing bursts of his magic, doing this caused Lily to climax from the unexpected impalement mixing with the bursts of magic. Turning his head slightly he could hear Lily whimpers as she fought to keep quiet, hearing this he smirked again before with a vicious thrust penetrated her womb.

Feeling her pussy squeezing him as she climaxed again and again while combining that with wanting to climax himself made Harry embrace his coming explosion a long time before he normally would. His cum churned in his balls before rocketing up his cock deep into her womb sending Lily into ecstasy. Continuing to send his magic to his balls making them produce more and more cum, soon Lily looked 9 months pregnant, as he felt Lily’s womb fill he started to withdraw. As he did he shifted the head of his cock into the shape of a horse’s stopping Lily from spilling his seed.

Lily couldn’t believe her son had just fucked her in front of Amelia, he risked everything if she saw, but she couldn’t help but feel the thrill of it as he seeded her womb. Her orgasms rocked her body and she had to fight to stop herself screaming out loud before throwing him down and fucking him on the sand. She could feel the time dragging and knew if they didn’t separate soon Amelia might suspect something, not seconds after that thought she felt his cockhead shift and a flare out as he started to withdraw.

Inch by agonizing inch he withdrew his cock from her body and just as the head was released he quickly shifted it back to the state it was in before, only now it was dripping with Lily’s juices.

Lily felt her son’s cock leave her unholy channel and clenched her inner muscles to greedily stop any of her son’s seed spilling out, pulling back she looked at her son only to see his smirk, her face red from the pleasure and trying to keep quiet.        

Seeing his mother looking at him, he smirked before smiling innocently, leaning forward he kissed her cheek and softly said, “That is for stopping me and it’s not for you, I told Aphrodite, Rias, Rose and Serafall that I would send a present for them and I have. I want to see the memory of you feeding them my cum, I want them to eat it from your cunt while James and the Limp-dick dragon watch chained to the wall.” He finished with a gleam in his eyes that Lily knew and loved so much.

Turning back to Amelia, Harry and Lily walked down the beach, his cock swinging side to side, both Harry and Lily caught Amelia’s eyes watching it like a hawk desire clearly shown. As the reached her Lily flicked her wand drying her too before she wrapped Amelia in her arms. She used her magic to ensure that Amelia didn’t feel her swollen belly.

“Thanks for doing this,” Lily said, before kissing Amelia lightly on the lips. 

“It's fine Lily anything to help and to spend some time with him.” She said after Lily pulled back her eyes shifting to Harry to see no reaction to the kiss, as she felt Lily’s hands ghost her breasts, while her mind ran away from her with thoughts of herself, her friend and her friend’s son together.

Taking a step back, Lily smiled at Amelia before turning to Harry, “Now, you behave yourself. I don’t want to hear that you’re made trouble for Amy while you’re there, OK?” she said.

“No worries Mum, I won’t cause any trouble, I promise.” He said before hugging her one last time groping her arse as he did before taking a step back.

“Good, I will be back in a couple of days.” And with a wave, she turned and disappeared with a crack.

Seeing his mother leave didn’t worry him, but to make sure that Amelia never suspected, he was anything but a normal 9 almost 10-year-old boy he looked down with a frown on his face.

As Amelia looked at Harry a million thoughts running through her mind, she couldn’t believe what she was doing before Lily arrived. If Lily hadn’t called out she would have had Harry finger fucking her as she pumped his cock. She knew she would have to be careful not to let her fantasies ran wild otherwise, she might do something while not illegal per se but was immoral to her, something she might regret or worse not regret it. But, as she looked down at her god-son she couldn’t help but reach down and pull him against her body resting his face in the valley of her breasts and his hard cock against her thigh.

“It’s ok Harry, she’ll be back before you know it. But until then how about you and I have some fun.” She said, trying to cheer him up.

Looking up at her without lifting his head from her cleavage he smiled and asked, “Can we sit it the water and relax like we did before we leave?”

Hearing the question Amelia bit her lip, she really had to be careful otherwise, things might happen. Things that shouldn’t be happening until he was older, “Sure, Harry, let’s go and sit back down.”

“Can you carry me?” he asked softly.

Not knowing why she did it she nodded her head and bent down and scooped him up. His legs wrapped around her waist and his arms around her neck. But the thing that made her shiver was his big cock resting just in the valley of her breasts, as she walked she felt it slide up and down, fucking her tits as she walked. She looked at him to see him lean back and watch as his cock sawed between her proffered fruit. When she finally got to the chair she sat down and instead of turning him around she slide him down until his cock was against her pelvic bone and his head rested on her chest.

With a flick of her wand, she conjured up an umbrella over them and lay there in the surf with her god-son resting on her until it was time to go.

She never noticed the smirk on Harry’s face.

(((o)))

Amelia sat on her bed resting, her fingers gliding over her skin. They had arrived here at Bones manor earlier after spending most of the day in the sea just relaxing. By the time they returned to England it was after dinner and once that was settled and she did some work, she was able to put Harry to bed. Once that was done, she couldn’t help but take a long soak in the bath. As soon as she finished, she dried and returned to her room only putting on a sexy silk robe that Lily had gotten her and absolutely nothing else, laying down on her bed she couldn’t help but feel a bit naughty knowing Harry was across the hall as she started paying attention to her body and relieving the stress from being around Harry for some time.

She knew she was wrong to be thinking about him like this until he turned eleven and after that society wouldn’t really care but before that, she would be looked down upon if not charged for sleeping with an underage child. She had always found the idea of sleeping with an 11-year-old offensive no matter what society said until she was introduced to Harry and because of meeting him, a part of her didn’t care anymore. The dreams of him plowing her pussy over and over again sent shockwaves through her body, the idea of him fucking her and getting her pregnant, now always made her cum and the thought of him doing that to her and her niece was often the ones that sent her into multiple screaming orgasms.

As she thought still on the child sleeping across the hall and the taboo feelings from him she didn’t realize her fingers had pushed inside her wet center and was massaging the rough patch of skin inside. She could feel her climax building now and didn’t fight it, after having Harry’s cock rubbing all over her body today she didn’t want to fight the orgasm she was close to having. As she pumped her fingers in faster, her thumb started playing with her clitoris, panting hard she could almost feel herself getting close. Rolling to the side she reached behind her with her other hand and her fingers slowly started circling her black star.

As she was about to sink them into her arse, the alert ward started sounding, deciding to leave it as she was so close to her elusive orgasm. It took a couple of moments before her mind realized the significance of the alert when she had returned to the fantasy of Harry, now taking her in the ass and fingering her.

The alert to let her know Harry was having a nightmare.

Quickly grabbing her wand, she ran out of her room not even tying her silk robe close, as she ran and opened his door. When she moved inside, she saw Harry tossing and turning in his bed, his covers kicked off showing him sleep in the nude and revealing his large semi-hard cock to her. Trying not to stare at it, she tried to move in to wrap her arms around her god-son but was stopped by the objects in the room levitating around quickly. Quickly casting a shield over herself she moved to Harry’s bed, sitting next to him she pulled him into her body tightly.

Seeing the objects not stopping, she quickly pointing her wand at her naked breasts and silently cast the charm Lily had taught her. She couldn’t stop the moan from leaving her mouth as she felt her boobs start to fill with breast milk. She knew it wasn’t the time to be thinking this way but she couldn’t help the excited feeling creeping into her body or her pussy moisten at the thought of what she was about to do.

Reaching down she caressed the side of Harry’s face and brought his head up until his mouth was hovering over her nipple, that was hard showing her excitement, then with a slight hesitation, she placed her nipple against his lips.

Like a shark in a feeding frenzy, Harry latched onto her nipple, his lips closed around the hardened nub and he began to suckle. Amelia threw her head back and let out a drawn out moan as she unexpectedly climaxed as one of her fantasies was happening right now. Her body shook as she felt Harry's tongue slide across her nipple, she absently notices the object floating around the room fall to the ground, but she didn’t stop him from continuing.

Each time he sucked the milk from her breast, she felt her heart rate pick up and her body react to him, unconsciously she shift him into her lap as she stroked his hair affectionately. Soon she could feel her body drawing closer to another release, as her hand down glided across her stomach towards her womanhood to help her climax along her hand brushed against something. Looking down, she spied her godson's half hard cock resting against her stomach.

Seeing it there she didn’t know what to do, her mouth became dry, her breath quickened, and her pussy became wetter if that was even possible. Looking at it only one clear thought penetrated her mind.

‘ _I want it,’_ as her hand moved towards it, her desire grew but when her fingers skimmed his cock it sent a jolt through her body into another small climax. Soon after coming down from her second climax she looked at her hand that had stopped and seen his hips buck towards her hand as her fingers glided over the half-hard length.

 _‘What the hell am I doing, I can’t do this, he’s my godson, Lily’s son. I need to stop this, he is too young for any of this. When he’s 11 if I want I can do this but not now, I am only doing this to help him out of his nightmares and nothing else.’_ She thought, but as she stared at his cock she noticed it start to harden, slowly inch by inch his cock grew. Being so aroused she could feel it grow and hardened against her skin.

She watched his cock went from being a half soft spongy piece of flesh to a hard ridged iron piece of meat, when it finished growing to full size the only thoughts that were in Amelia’s mind was, _‘No, child should have a cock that big,’_ and _‘that is going to split me open,’_

Realizing what she thought she quickly tried to correct herself, “Susan, it will split Susan open not me.”

But the thought had already dug deep into her mind. Seconds past and she couldn’t help but think, _‘Why is he hard? Does he know what he is doing? Does this happen to Lily? What does she do when this happens, does she touch it? No, Lily wouldn’t do that.’_ Pictures of Lily playing with her son’s cock burst into her mind, with each new picture she felt her pussy throb with desire.

As her mind was plagued with these thoughts, she didn’t realize her body moved on its own and her hand was now wrapped around his iron hard length. When she did come back from her thoughts, she noticed her hand had somehow taken hold of his cock. Jerking her hand back she heard a soft whine from her breast, looking down she could see a pained look on his face.

 _‘It must be hurting him, I guess I could help him.’_ she reasoned with herself as she reached forward towards it, just as she touched it she stopped again, _‘What am I doing? I can’t do this, he’s still a child. I’m the head of the DMLE, it’s illegal until he is eleven.’_ Biting her lip as she heard another whimper, _‘But, he’s hurting and I’m trying to help him. I’m only doing it to help him nothing else.’_ She finished trying to convince herself.   

Just before she could fully decide what she was going to do Harry moved his leg slightly, as he did it put weight on Amelia’s clit and like a bomb going off Amelia cried out as she was hit by a sudden climax. In her orgasmic state, she grabbed on to Harry ridge member. Her body instinctively knew what she was holding and started to pump the cock in her hand, as her hand caressed his shaft Harry let out a groan sending a spike of pleasure into Amelia’s nipple and through her whole body extending her climax. 

As she came down from her high she was left panting, it was then she noticed what she was doing but didn’t care, so lost in her lust now and the pleasure he was giving her she forgot all about her arguments and morality. All that was on her mind was the feeling Harry was giving her.

Continuing to pump his cock she noticed a drop of pre-cum release him the eye of his cock, licking her lips she wanted to taste it. But because of the way they were sitting she couldn’t instead she rubbed her thumb over the tip smearing the pre-cum around the head. Noticing that he was still dry and knowing how painful that could be she moved to lick her hand but as she reached up she noticed her lactating breast. Getting a wicked idea as moved her hand to her free breast and start milking her achingly swollen breast.

Soon she had a handful of milk in the palm of her hand, she then moved back to his cock covering it in as much of her breast milk as she could, before repeating it again until his cock was covered in her milk. As soon as she had covered his cock she returned to slowly pumping his shaft. She sat there stroking his cock waiting for him to release his cum, wanting to taste it as he suckled on her breast. But before he was ready to release she felt the milk go dry in her left breasts and Harry start to whimper.

Hearing his whimpers she went to move him to her other breast, but as she did she realized where she was. Wanting to be in her bed like her fantasies, she decided to move to that room, taking her hand off his cock she moved it under his legs and lifted him up. As she did she felt her robe get in the way, annoyed with the piece of clothing she stripped it off before continuing to pick him up.

When she had him in her arms she lifted him up, doing this caused him to stir.

“Aunt Amy?” he asked softly.

Frozen for a second she looked down into his emerald-green eyes, “Yes, baby.” She said, trying to mask the lust in her voice.

“What’s going on?” he asked sleepily licking his lips as he did.

This caused Amelia to groan as she watched him lick the drops of milk, quickly she answered him “You had another nightmare.” She said simply.

Hearing this Harry ducked his head into her body, Amelia saw the look of shame on his face, “Don’t worry Harry, it happens and you have nothing to be upset about.” Not seeing him face her again, she quickly asked lust dripping from her voice, “How about you come stay in my room while you’re here?”

Hearing the question Harry looked up to Amelia and silently nodding his head, seeing this Amelia leaned down while lifting him slightly and kissed him on the lips, when she realized what she did she froze, looking at Harry to see his reaction she was relieved to see him smile happily up at her. Taking that as a good sign Amelia started making her way to her room across the hall.

She was so focused on Harry and his naked body rubbing against her and what she was hoping would happen that she made it inside her room but completely missed the small shadow stop at the end of the hallway. When they were in the room, the shadow made its way to the door that was fully open and looked in watching as Amelia lay down on the bed with Harry lying across her body. 

As Amelia lay down she looked at Harry’s face, he hadn’t taken his eyes away from her. Seeing this Amelia smiled at her god-son and asked, “Are you still hungry Harry?” her voice hopeful.

Nodding his head she cupped her right breast and held it to him, as he went to take the nipple in his mouth he started to slide off her body. Not liking this Amelia stopped him.

“Wait, Harry,” hearing this he stopped a disappointed from on his face seeing this Amelia quickly continued, “Why don’t you slide around and sit the same way but on the other side?”

Hearing this Harry looked at how he was positioned on Amelia, most of his body on her side his just under her’s causing his hard cock to rest on her stomach with his legs on the bed. Nodding his head he went to stand only to be stopped again.

“Just shift across Harry,” her voice going husky at the idea, “Just roll on your stomach and then roll on your other side.” She finished now completely lost to her lust, causing her body to heat up as the thought of his young cock rubbing all over her body again. 

Slowly he moved his legs under him as he rolled onto his stomach, his legs landed in between Amelia’s closed ones. Unconsciously Amelia opened her legs allow his to slide between her’s, while this happened Harry fully lay on Amelia. But when he did, he hissed in pain causing Amelia to raise up off the pillow a bit. 

“What happened, are you ok?” she asked, worry clearly show in her voice and on her face.

Scooting down Harry slide his lower half off her body, when he was done he looked up at Amelia, “My penis was getting squashed.” He said, making Amelia remember how young he really was, not that it was going to make her stop.

Nodding her head she gave him another look of lust, “Come here Harry,” she said as she cupped her milk filled breast, “You still want to drink my milk right?” her voice husky.

Licking his lips as he saw her cupping and squeezing her breast, teasing him with what he wanted. Something that she knew he wanted. She watched as he quickly moved up to take her nipple in his mouth so he could continue drinking her milk.

But as he did he felt something hot and wet touch the tip of his penis making him stop. Letting a confused look cross his face he shifted his hip making his cock rub up and down Amelia’s soft lips making her hiss in pleasure.

Hearing the hiss he looked at Amelia, “Aunt Amy, what’s that?” he asked.

Biting her lip she realized she was at the point of no return, the last battle raged in her mind, she could move him up to rest on her stomach and it would be over or she could do nothing and it would most likely end in like one of her fantasies. By now Amelia was so lost in her lust she didn’t care about what it could mean for her, she just had to have him.

“It’s nothing Harry, just push forward and come drink my milk.” She said, desire dripping from every word as she finally lost the last battle with her morals.

Hearing that Harry moved towards her breast again, as he did she felt her flower blossom for him, opening up and letting his cock sink into her body. As the head of his cock was enveloped causing him to stop, Amelia let out a moan of delight as Harry hissed.

“Yesss, Harry”

“A-aunt Amy what’s that. It feels so hot and wet?” he asked, acting confused.

Looking down into Harry’s eyes she could see the confusion and something else in his eyes. Moving her hips slightly she could feel his head slip in more making her whole body burn with desire, lust running through her veins like lava.

“Ahhh, that Harry is your cock in my cunt.” She answered her not even trying to hide the fact that she was going to fuck him.

“Cock? Cunt?” he asked a confused look on his face.

“You penis is inside my pussy or vagina, we’re going to be having sex Harry,” she said looking at him lust clearly seen on her face, “Do you like it Harry?” she asked.

Nodding his head quickly was his only answer.

“Do you want to continue?” She asked.

He nodded again only faster.

“Good, because I want your cock in me completely.” She said she had given in completely. Any form of resistance she had was gone, now she was about to submit to her fantasies fully and fuck her god-son. With a shiver of anticipation, she reached down running her hands over his back, her fingernails scraping across his back making him hiss. As her fingers reached his young buttock she cupped and squeezed it getting a moan for both of them. Her from finally doing what she wanted, taking her godson's innocents and Harry as he felt the pure soul of Amelia fall into lust and sin.

Then looking him in the eye she asked, “Are you ready Harry?”

“Yes, Aunt Amy.” He answered in a small voice, making Amelia more excited.

Then without a second thought, she pulled with all her might, quickly every inch by inch pushed deep inside Amelia as he spread her out until his cock bottomed out deep inside her.

“Ahhhhhhh.” Harry moaned as her wet walls closed around him.

“YESSSSSSSSSS!!!” Amelia cried out, her head going back as her face took on a look of ecstasy as her body shuddered through an unexpected but intense climax from finally had her godson's cock sheathed inside her dripping pussy. 

Both missed the gasp from the shadow.

They lay there as still as they could Amelia’s body twitching every now and then both thinking about what they had just done. Harry was enjoying the feel of Amelia’s tight pussy thinking about her corruption while Amelia was lost in her own world, she had finally got what she had been dreaming about for the last year and a half.

Her godson's hard cock.

“Ahh, does it…feel good Harry, does….my pussy feel good?” she asked panting like she had run a mile.

Moaning he answered, “Y-Yes, Aunt Amy it feels so good, it’s so tight and wet.” He said, his voice music to Amelia’s ear, his young innocent voice filled with pleasure as she took his cock inside her. Finally, her fantasy of having Harry inside her was real, she knew that if Lily ever found out she would never get to see him again but she couldn’t help it she had to do it, she had to take his innocents.

Ha, if only she knew.

“What – what do I do know Aunt Amy?” Harry asked keeping his child-like act going, the urge to just thrust inside his god-mother and break her mind was so tempting. But he wanted to keep this act going as long as he could, he wanted to have Amelia give everything she was to him, for her to give him her soul so when she passed on she would end up in his bed in Hell. To be his sex-slave for all eternity. So he would keep the child-like act going until she wouldn’t care that she would be condemned to Hell.

Hearing his innocent voice asking that sent pleasurable shocks through her body and with a lust-filled purr she answers, “Mmmm, now comes the best part baby. I want you to slowly pull your cock back until only the knob it inside my pussy.” She ordered, her words sending thrills up her back and unknowingly the shadow’s outside the door as well.

Hearing this Harry had to hide his smirk, “Knob? Aunt Amy, what’s that?” he asked sounding confused.

Sliding her right hand up his back as her left squeezed his right arse cheek, she spoke again her voice husky “Your knob, Harry, is the head of your big fat cock, the tip. I want you to pull your hips back until only it is inside me, can you do that Harry? Can you doing that for your loving godmother?” she asked her voice taking on a teacher like voice at the end.

Nodding his head quickly he slowly pulled out getting a moan of loss from Amelia and moans of pleasure from him, once only the head of his cock was inside her he asked, “Like this Aunt Amy?”

“Mmmm, yessss Harry just like that. Did it feel good Harry when you pulled your cock out of me Harry?” she asked already knowing the answer but wanting to hear him say it.

“Yess, Aunt Amy, it feels really good.” He said while nodding his head fast.

Then this will feel so much better, I want you to push back in as hard and as fast as you can, ok?” she asked looking down at her god-son.

Nodding his head again, he asked, “Like this?” before driving his cock deep into Amelia dripping depths again.

“Yesssssssssssssssssssss, fuck yesss Harry just like that.” She cried out, her face taking on a look of pleasure again, “Do it again baby, pull your cock out of my pussy and drive it back into me again.” She asked.

Hearing that Harry slide out of her again and drove himself deep inside her again, hissing in pleasure again.

“Again Harry, please.” She asked again.

Again Harry pulled out and drove his cock back in with a grunt getting another cry from the woman under him.

“Again.” She said.

Once more Harry did the same, getting another moan from Amelia.

“Again.” She demanded, her eyes taking on a wide lustful look.

He did it again.

“Again.”

He did the same.

“Again Harry, do it again and again, fuck me. Fuck you god-mother.” She cried out loudly, her voice filling the room as she started to meet her well-endowed lover every thrust as what little control over her composure vanished as she felt her godson's confidence grow.

Again Harry pulled his cock out and drove himself deep into her velvet walls, but this time he didn’t wait for Amelia to demand him to repeat himself he just started pumping his cock in and out of her. Amelia didn’t even notice too lost in the pleasure he was giving her. Her moans and cries of “again” bouncing off the walls to even care.

Seeing his God-mother lost in her own pleasure Harry decided to let go of some of his control and fuck her as hard as he could in this form, quickly he increased his pace wanting to hear more of her pleasure filled moans. Amelia’s hips moved faster to match Harry’s increased rhythm. Soon panting, grunting, gasping and moaning were the only things being heard throughout the room.

Amelia clawed at his back as he fucked her hard and deep, it felt so good to have his young cock splitting her pussy over and over again, "Yess, fuck me, baby. Fuck my cunt. You're filling me up, your filling you slut with your cock.” She cried out as she felt Harry surge forward until he was pounding her, drilling her cunt with his young, hard cock.

Looking him in the eyes as he thrust into her making her arched upwards to take all of him, “Fuck your slut, Harry.”

Hearing this he slowed down only for Amelia to cry out.

“Don’t stop!!” she cried as she was overtaken with the second climax induced by her godson's cock.

Continuing his rhythm he asked panting as he did, “W-what’s…a…slut?”

“I-I’m a…slut…Harry…your slut.” Amelia panted as she clenched and shuddered, enjoying the fast and frantic thrusts of her god-son.

“You’re...my…slut…but…what…is…a…slut?” he asked innocently.

Moaning out loud as Harry unknowingly spoke dirty to her, she could feel her wet sheath trying to milk him as he spoke, “A…slut…is…what…I…am!” she cried out as a mini orgasm ripped through her getting a groan from her god-son.

Hearing the answer Harry had to fight the grin from spreading across his face, he could tell that Amelia liked it when he spoke filthy to her and now knew what buttons to press to make her lose her mind. So with his child-like innocence, he asked.

“Does…that…mean…Sue…is…my…slut…too?” he asked as he sank himself into her, again and again with each word.

Hearing the question brought a memory of her brother’s daughter, she remembered going into Susan’s room one night last week to find her lying naked on her bed rubbing her young lips and clit. Amelia shuddered as she remembered watching her niece climax, then her memory changed to show her loving niece crying out in pleasure as she bounced up and down on Harry’s thick, hard cock. She could see herself lying beside the young couple as Susan fucked herself on the that was inside her now while Harry licked, sucked, and played with her already A going B-cup breasts. The image alone sent a spike of pleasure through her body making her velvet walls clamp down on her godson's cock.

“Yesss! Harry, she’s you slut too, just like I am!!!” she cried not even a bit ashamed that the images in her head were making her close to climaxing, “You can fuck us both and get us both pregnant!!” burst from Amelia’s mouth unexpectedly.   

Amelia missed the gasp from the door, but Harry didn’t. A small grin made its way onto his face before it changed as he felt Amelia spasm around him, feeling his godmother's sheath squeeze him he wanted to see how far he could push her. But the idea of getting them both pregnant made his demonic side roar in approval.

“And…my mother…is she…my slut too?” he panted as he licked Amelia’s nipple.

Feeling his tongue glide across her aching nipple was like a shock of lightning, her mind already lost to her drove further into insane lust. The picture of Lily being taken like a slut by her son caused her pussy to convulse around him, “Ooohhhhhhhhh,” her moan ripped from her mouth as the thought of Lily, the young 11-year-old girl that was able to seduce her out of her panties when she was only a first year at Hogwarts on her knees tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes rolled into her head moaning like a whore as her own child fucked her from behind, before planting her seed deep in her womb giving her a child as well.

“Yes, yesss, she’s your slut too, you can fuck her as well. You can even have us both at the same time and knock us up.” Amelia cried out, so lost in her own lust she promised herself she would do anything to watch Harry fuck Lily and get her pregnant.

“And Lilith?” he said, taking her nipple in his mouth and starting to drink the milk.

“YES, YES, her too.”

“And Daphne?”

“YES.”

“Astoria?”

“YES,”

“Aunt Anastasia?”

“YESSSSSS, FUCK US ALL AND MAKE US ALL PREGNANT!!!!!” Amelia moaned wantonly as she convulsed into a chain of spasms, her mind going back to the memory of Lily telling her about the dream of Harry getting the three Greengrass’ pregnant.

The shadow gasped and let out a small whimper, one that if a person was listening closely could tell was one of need.

Hearing the scream of Amelia drove Harry into a frenzy, he didn’t slow down his thrusts, and instead he surged forward urgently wanting to watch her writhe and moan like a whore under him.

Amelia no longer cared, her body was now the property of her god-son, her foggy mind now knew only about the pleasure he was giving her now and the children he would give her later. As her god-son thrust his iron hard cock into her she was sure that he was getting bigger since he was now touching her cervix each time, she found it difficult to think as she was being stretched out by her god-son. “Fuck…fuck me, Harry…fuck me harder…faster…Fuck Me!!” Amelia begged her young lover.

Hearing his prim and proper law abiding god-mother beg him to fuck her harder and faster was sweet music to his ears, it was sound that he was going to grow accustomed to and made the incubus inside him roar in triumph at making such a strong woman beg, in such a way.

“Ahhh, Aunt Amy it feels good, so tight and warm.” He grunted pounding away at her pussy, “So good.”

“Oh! Harry, you’re doing amazing! Keep going it feels like my pussy is on fire!” she moaned as she looked down are her god-son to see him face a mask of concentration, sweat dripping from his face. It was an image that would burn into Amelia’s eyes every time she saw him after this night.

As Amelia watched and responded to his thrusting she could feel how his balls slapped against her dripping golden petals and his hip bone rub her sensitive clit. Each slamming thrust drove her closer to the edge of an endless chasm, she knew that this last one would be her biggest.

Harry felt himself approaching his own climax, normally he would hold out driving his lovers insane with lust and pleasure but he was supposed to be a child so he knew he couldn’t do that now, he had already gone longer than a normal virgin should. So instead of holding back anymore, he let his climax draw closer.

“Ah… oh yesss… it’s coming…its coming…I’m cumingggg…AHHHHH!” Amelia cried, as she was hit by an overwhelming burst of ecstasy, her body shuddered with an earth shattering climax. 

Seeing Amelia cry out in pleasure as her velvet walls constricted around his cock, he finally let himself go and groaned in blissful agony, “Aunty…Somethings…happening?” he said with a groan.

Hearing Harry’s muffled voice Amelia could only moan in desperation knowing what was about to happen, “Ohhh, let…it…happen…Harry.” She screamed before she felt him release his seed inside her.

Hearing the screams of pleasure erupted from her mouth was all Harry needed to know it was time, with a smirk that went unnoticed by Amelia or the shadow, he knew it was time to seed his god-mother. Then with a groan of pleasure, he plunged as deep as he could inside her before he poured his essence into her, “Aunty…its happening,” with a cry of satisfaction and a quick burst of magic as well.

Amelia gasped as she felt the warm feeling of Harry’s seed explode deep into her womb the feeling of euphoria run through her body before a surge of extreme pleasure hit her womb causing her arms to wrap around Harry’s neck pulling him in between her glistening, voluptuous, throbbing breasts and her back to arch high off the bed and a scream of uninhibited satisfaction to be ripped from her throat as she was hit by an intense soul-shattering release.

          At that moment, Harry found it extremely hard to control his instincts to impregnate her but he did because he knew this wasn’t the best to get her pregnant. For that, he would have to wait till the Christmas break of his first year for obvious reasons.

Minutes passed before her body fell back onto the bed trembling from pleasure, it was almost too much for her mind and body to take. She could see blackness creeping into the sides of her vision and with great effort, she pushed them back. As she began to relax she slowly started to run her fingers through her god-son hair as she felt his harsh breaths against the side of her breast.

Soon her mind returned to some substance of working order and she asked, “How are you feeling Harry?”

“Mmm, good, but tired Aunt Amy,” Harry said, acting his part again even if he was anything but tired.

If he didn’t have as much control over his lust as he did he would have continued to just fuck Amelia and then the shadow watching from the door until they both were nothing but broken cum dumpsters. Something that would have been fun for a month or two before becoming nothing more than a cock sleeve. Totally useless, he should know he did it to one of his sister’s that tried to make a play for his mother’s throne not too long ago.

He was broken from his thoughts when Amelia continued to speak.

“If you’re tired why don’t you get some sleep and we can continue in the morning.” She suggested.

Hearing the suggestion Harry decided to comply making so she didn’t start to suspect anything was different about him, “So we can do it again?” he asked his voice getting a bit stronger as he looked up at her face.

Amelia didn’t even think she just smiled down at him before answering, “Yes, Harry we will be doing that again and again. Now get some sleep”

“Ok, night Aunty.” He said as he rested his head on her right breast taking her nipple in his mouth as he did and slowly suckling the milk from it causing Amelia to moan again.

As Harry and Amelia’s attention was on each other the shadow withdrew from the doorway and made its way to the bedroom next to Amelia and slowly and silently opened the door and went inside before closing the door behind them.

Amelia lay there looking up at the ceiling letting her god-son drink from her breast again, as she continued stroking his hair while thinking about what just happened, she didn’t think it would happen for another two years. If it did at all. But now that it has she didn’t know what to do. She was having second thoughts already, even as his cum was leaking out of her abused pussy lips right now. Lily and she had agreed that she would take his virginity at eleven and at the same time, teach him about sex and then Harry would take Susan’s, Daphne’s and Lilith’s and then the following year he would take Astoria’s as well but that was about two years away and she had been a bit iffy about it. But now she didn’t know what to do, should she confess to Lily and tell her she slept with Harry or should she hide it?

Before she could reach an answer she felt Harry’s breathing even out showing he had fallen asleep, deciding to follow him and think about it in the morning she closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep, her dreams filled with images of Harry fucking her, Susan, Lily, and Lilith, as well as the Greengrass females. Their cries of pleasure all around her as she watched him taking their bodies that showed they were all pregnant and loving every second of it.

For some reason, she was sure this wasn’t a dream and a part of her loved it as she ran her hand over her large pregnant stomach.

In the dream she felt a cock slide deep inside her pregnant womb she let out a pleasure filled moan before she looked over her shoulder to see an older looking but still underage Harry smirking at her before he grabbing her milk-filled breasts as he started pounding his cock into her, she couldn’t help but think.

 _“I thought I would go to Hell but this…..is Heaven.”_ Before she screamed in ecstasy.

(((o)))

As Amelia fell asleep and into the world of passion fill dreams two heads of crimson hair lifted off the beds below them, the owners looked out at something in the distance before a smirk found its way onto both their faces. It’s wasn’t a cruel smirk but one of triumph, soon the smirks were replaced by looks of pleasure before they started moaning out loud. The smaller one closed her eyes and reached down and down and grabbed the blonde hair of the woman between her legs before pulling her deeper into the entrance of their femininity.

The older one looked down at the two sets of crimson hair and another one was black before saying, “Did you feel that my daughters? Did you feel the pure and moral soul that your brother just made fall.”

Their heads stopped moving before looking up at the women’s face, three sets of eyes locked onto her own, one purple with a hint of green, one blue-green and the other pink all holding nothing but lust.

The one with blue-green spoke first, “Yes mother I felt it,”

“Yeah, Harry-tan has only just started,” the purple eyed one said with a hint of childishness.

“What!! He has us and he’s still seducing other women. How inappropriate!!” the one with the pink ones said her face showing a blush.

“Hahaha, don’t worry Rose, I’m sure he will be here real soon to make it up to you.” Lily said, “Now, I think you should be finishing your brother’s gift, after all, it's rude if you don’t.” she finished.

The three you women didn’t replay only moved their heads back to where they were before making Lily moan in pleasure.

“You see that James your son is sooo much better than you.” Lily cried out in pleasure.

Across from Lily chained to the wall was James Potter and a young man with brown hair crying as he watched the scene in front of them.   

 

 (((o)))

          At the same time, Harry was busy with Amelia, Lilith decided to move with her plan of seducing Anastasia. She was at a sleepover at the Greengrass house.

It was easy to get inside Damien Greengrass’ head and mess with his mind. She knew his death was fast approaching but decided to have some fun with him before he died.

She was the one who planted the dream he kept having about Harry in his head and repeatedly tormented him with it. She had gained a disdain for men who weren’t her family or her followers after the war due to Valkorion’s actions. She was the one who had created him, just like all the other demons in hell they were either her children or creations, and he had stabbed her in the back by killing her precious daughters, including Rias, in his bid to gain her throne and most importantly, he had separated her from Harry in his formative years.

She may not have been interested in world domination but she definitely didn’t want any other male in the life of the woman she had planned to get for Harry.

Unlike Lily and Harry, she had no objections to using her powers to get her prey. During the first few days of her stay, she had been constantly feeding small dose of her pheromones to Anastasia to keep her in an aroused state.

The best part about it was that since Damien was away on a business trip, all she could do to relieve herself was to use her hands.

She had given Sabrina the kill order yesterday, once she felt that Anastasia was ready for the next step and just as she had expected the news of her husband’s untimely demise caused her to breakdown.

Anastasia tried to keep a brave face in front of her daughters but even they could tell that she wasn’t doing very well. Lilith allowed the family to have some private time and made herself scares for a few hours.

After her daughters went to sleep, Anastasia turned to alcohol for some comfort without realizing that she had just fallen into Lilith’s trap.

Lilith bathed Anastasia with her pheromones, while the widow grieved her husband’s demise, to the point where she finally cracked. As the other’s slept Lilith made her move, slowly sneaking out of her bed she wandered down the hall without a stitch of clothing on. Making her way to the master bedroom she opened the door to see Anastasia sitting on her bed with a glass in only a baby doll dress that Lily gave her. Anastasia looked up at her as she walked into the room, seeing the young redhead standing there with nothing on should have shocked the grieving widow but it did cause her to remember the times she had spent with Lily and without thinking she remarked, “You look exactly like your mother when she was young,” before dropping the glass in her hand and pouncing on Lilith and grab her lips in a heated kiss.

She poured all her grief, passion, and lust she was feeling in the past few days into the kiss.

Lilith reciprocated the kissed, between the alcohol and the lust Lilith, shredded Anastasia’s clothes using a burst of her magic. She allowed Anastasia to dominate her as this would play into her hand later on.

Anastasia picked up Lilith and turned placing her on the bed before kneeling down spreading Lilith young legs and running her tongue along her slick folds before flicking her clit making the young demon Queen cry out in pleasure.

Lifting her head up from between the redhead's legs Anastasia said, lust dripping from her lips, “You taste just like Lily did when she made me eat her pussy,” before she could speak again Lilith grabbed her hair and pulled her back into her waiting gates.

“Don’t stop it feels good.”

Mumbling Anastasia replied, “And just as forceful.” Before slipping her tongue inside her open lips. Anastasia and Lilith spent the rest of the night kissing, suckling, and between each other’s legs.

During the lust-filled encounter Lilith acted like she knew nothing about sex making Anastasia teach her.

The next morning, a hungover Anastasia woke up to the pleasant sensation of someone licking her pussy. Moving the bed cover and expected her husband servicing her, she was shocked to find a naked Lilith licking her.

Her brain shut down for a moment before rebooting and the memories of last night flooding her mind. She remembered how she had raped, at least from her point of view, the young girl in her drunken state. Before guilt for her action could set in, she was driven into an orgasm by Lilith’s tongue.

Lilith looked at her with face still covered in Anastasia’s pussy juice and smiled at her.

“Am I as good as Mummy was yet?” she asked, her voice as sweet as she could be.

Anastasia was caught in two minds, on one hand she was feeling guilty that she had raped a girl her eldest daughter’s age, on the other hand, she had really enjoyed being with Lilith, well not the rape part but she kind of remained her about the good time she spent with Lily in her younger days. After thinking for a while she said, “You were good sweetie but let’s not tell anyone about this, as it’s our little secret.”

Lilith happily smiled at her and said, “Okay but only if you promise to do the same with Harry, I share everything with him.”

(((o)))

Damien Greengrass’ death upset the precarious balance of Wizengamot politics. Damien was one of the political power-houses which maintained the status quo between the many small factions that had formed over the centuries. Factions such as the light and the dark, pro and anti-half breeds, pro and anti-Dumbledore, etc. These factions sometimes had common members, while some members moved from one faction to another depending on their interest at those particular moments.

One of the results of his death was that the Greengrass vote in the Wizengamot was transferred to Amelia Bones, who currently held the Potter and the Black votes as well, along with the Bones vote making her a political powerhouse.

This move by Anastasia baffled many members of the Wizengamot including Dumbledore as they couldn’t figure out the connection between the two houses but couldn’t find any as the marriage contracts of Bones and Greengrass with house Potter weren’t common knowledge.

Dumbledore tried to use the situation to his advantage thinking that he could easily manipulate Amelia and tried to push a few laws which would have been beneficial to him, thinking that Amelia would side with him if he disguised them as beneficial to the light side but Amelia completely rebuffed them as she saw through the ruse and pushed for few laws that would be beneficial to her and Lily in the future.

(((o)))

As time passed the Potter and Granger family grew closer over the years. Harry and Lilith had many play dates with Hermione while Lily slowly worked on Jean.

Lily knew that Jean was in an open marriage and into women and that it would be easy to get into bed with her without using her powers but she wasn't interested in a quickie with her. She wanted Jean to fall in love with her, wanted her to lust over and she wanted to pave the way for Harry.

During one of the play dates, while Dan was out of town for a conference, Jean and Lily were having a conversation over a few drinks while the children played. Lily subtly nudge the conversation towards sex, sensing the right time to make her move.

But this conversation was different as Lily was showing “signs” of sexual frustration and in Jean’s mind she needed a good shagging and it gave Jean the perfect opening she had been looking for so she took it, dragging Lily to the master bedroom. She knew that Dan would curse his luck for missing such a prize and she would enjoy rubbing it in his face after all Lily did tell her that she would only sleep with one man and one man only.

Thinking that the man Lily was referring to was her late husband, Jean didn’t think much about it.

Both of them quickly undress each other before proceeding to kiss. While they were kissing, they start fondling each other’s breasts.

Lily pushed Jean onto the bed and climbed on top of her and began fingering her. Jean then reciprocated the favor.

As per Lily’s plan, the door to the room was kept open and she had already sent a telepathic message to Harry and Lilith. Lilith was told to keep Hermione busy while Harry was told to join them in a few minutes.

Lily expertly fingered Jean’s pussy, she drove Jean close to an orgasm before letting it slip away causing Jean to moan. She did this a couple of times before stopping abruptly.

Worried that something might be wrong, Jean was about to ask when Lily whispered, “Harry is watching us.”

This information horrified Jean and caused her to lose her arousal.

Seeing this Lily whispers that “he is just watching us and if we chase him off he might never be able to act normal around us again and might have problems communicating with women later on.”

Hearing this Jean didn’t know what to do but realizing the truth mixed with her own lust and alcohol continues slowly getting back into it, she felt slightly turned off knowing that a ten-year-old boy is watching her while she is having sex with his mother.

Lily was a little surprised by this, she knew that not everyone gets turned on by someone watching them while having sex but from what she knew of Jean from Harry’s stories this should have increased her arousal. It took a couple of seconds for her to figure out the problem. _‘Humans and their silly little morals.’_ She thought.

Lily inserted a couple of fingers into Jean’s pussy while used her other hand to tweak her nipple while doing this she whispered, “Don’t think of him as a ten-year-old but a hormonal teenage male who is lusting after you. You don’t have any problem with that, do you?”

Seeing the almost instantaneous effect on Jean, Lily kept on whispering things into her ear about Harry. Soon when she was properly aroused and nearing her elusive orgasm, Lily asked without bothering to whisper, “Do you like the fact that my ten-year-old son is watching you and that you can't wait for him to grow so you fuck him?”

          As Lily kept going on about an older Harry fucking her and the different scenarios that he would do her in. Jean failed to notice that Harry was continuously getting younger in Lily’s scenarios was driven to a powerful orgasm as she imaged the different situations Lily talked about.

“You like the idea of taking my ten-year-old Harry to bed, don’t you? You like the idea of him eating you dripping pussy? Or him fucking you and cumming deep in your pussy making you scream as he plants his seed and child inside you?” Lily asked her voice dripping with lust making Jean forget everything other than her own pleasure.

In her lust driven state, she didn’t realize her own answer and spoke in a daze, “Yes” to Lily’s question of whether or not she was going to ask ten-year-old Harry come in here and lick her pussy. Without thinking, Jean said, “Harry come in here and lick my pussy.”

Seeing the opening his mother had created for him, Harry didn’t hesitate he slipped inside the room and closed the door. He promptly obeyed her. Lily moved away to give Harry space to move in-between Jean’s legs.

Jean realized her mistake as soon as she came down from her orgasm driven high. Before she could protest and stop him from going further, Lily moved to straddle her face. Seeing Lily’s juicy pussy tantalizingly close to her mouth and feeling the slow pleasure build-up due to Harry’s ministrations, even with the fear of the ten-year-old eating her out she slowly fell back into her lust filled state and the feeling was amplified greatly when she tasted Lily’s pussy juice.

Lily knew that by this point in time Jean had given into her lust and had no problems allowing her to lick her pussy and getting a taste of the most potent aphrodisiac in the world. She had allowed Jean to choose, whether she wanted to lick her pussy or protest and stop Harry from licking her’s.

 After Harry lead Jean to orgasm after orgasm, Lily got up and asked, “Do you want to suck his cock while I eat you out?”

“But you haven’t orgasmed yet.” Jean protested as she wanted to get more of Lily’s pussy juice.

“Maybe later, but I do think that you should give Harry a treat for his hard work, don’t you?” Lily said pointing to Harry’s fem-cum covered face.

Lost to the powerful aphrodisiac, she couldn’t help but agree with Lily, unlike love or lust potions Lily’s juices didn’t make someone do something against their will it only brought forth desires that were already there deep inside a person so when Jean called Harry up so she can suck his cock it was something that Jean wanted to do on her own but never would without the push.

Acting a little confused Harry move towards her face and asks her what she wants.

Now that Jean was pretty lucid but still in a lust driven state, he had to act according to his age.

Without answering she begins to undress him. Once he was completely naked, she takes his hard, slightly larger for his age, cock in her hands and plays with it before putting it in her mouth and sucking it. Jean’s blow-job was just as good as he remembered, he watched as she bobbed her head up and down his cock. Her lustful looks she sent him as she took his cock down her throat were something he didn’t realize he missed and quickly lost himself to her delightful mouth coming deep in her mouth due to the fact that he was aroused and was pretending to act his age.

Meanwhile, Lily who had taken Jean close to yet another orgasm seductively asks, “Do you want to fuck my ten-year-old son?” while purposely pointing out Harry’s age.  

Jean, now that she was completely driven by lust couldn’t help but moan at the thought. She wanted a cock in her and right now any cock will do, even Lily’s ten-year-old son’s cock would do. Right now his age didn’t matter to her. He simply was a man and she was a woman in need.

Just for fun, Lily made Jean beg for her permission before she could fuck Harry. Jean easily caved into her demands and did as she asked. “You can have him but you will have to teach him, I haven’t gotten around to teach him about the birds and the bees,” Lily answered.

Jean took Harry’s still hard cock and pulled it towards her nether lips. She placed the tip of his members at the entrance of her womanhood and told him to push it in. Harry did as he was told to. “Now pull out and push it back in and do this till I tell you to stop,” Jean ordered.

Both Harry and Lily were enjoying the way Jean was behaving. Lily knew that she wasn’t a pure soul by any stretch of the imagination, the things she did with Harry in the previous timeline proved but they adding one more member to Harry’s group was fun. Harry, on the other hand, enjoyed the fact that he could be with his lover once again and he was going to give Hermione a little sister, the one she wanted in the previous timeline before she went to Hogwarts.  

As Harry kept fucking her, Jean ordered him to fuck ‘harder and faster’ from time to time while Lily kept whispering things to her in a husky voice while playing with her breasts. Things like ‘how does feel?’, ‘are you enjoying fucking my ten-year-old son?’, ‘How does it feel to fuck your daughter’s best friend?’ or ‘How does it feel to fuck someone younger than your daughter?’

Jean was loving every moment of it, between the size of his cock and the way her friend was talking to her was causing her arousal to increase.

Lily continuing to whisper in her ears asked, “Is he any good.” In a few moments, Jean realized that Lily was expecting her to answer the question as she had stopped talking.

“Yesss, he’s very good,” Jean moaned, “even better than my husband.”

“Then maybe I should let him fuck me. It’s been so long since I have been with a man.” Lily said to think about the morning Harry spent fucking her and Lilith, “Would you like to see that? Would you like to see me fuck my son?” She finished

It took a few moments for Jean to process what Lily had just said.

Her overactive imagination started developing a mental picture of Harry doing his sexy mother. This sends her over the edge and causes her to have a mind-blowing orgasm and also send Harry over the edge and impregnating her. “Yessssss, I want to watch and only if you let me suck his cum out of your pussy.” She replies wanting to taste both their juices together.

Lily just smiled at her and said, “In the meantime why don’t you let me taste my son’s cum and Harry why don’t you do the same thing you did with Aunt Jean to mommy?” She said the last part looking at Harry and winking at her.

“Ok mommy.” He replied as he pulled out of Jean and moved down to place his still erect cock at the entrance of his mother’s pussy. He discreetly increases the size of his cock to what he’s normal size is, before plunging it into his mother’s tight pussy.

Jean got up and straddled Lily’s face, placing her cum filled pussy on top of Lily’s mouth. Lily felt a little jealous of Jean while she licked her out because she knew that Harry had impregnated her. She wanted to have more children with Harry but knew that this wasn’t the right time. She used her powers to suppress the child’s innate power of providing great pleasure to the mother as that would have been hard to explain to someone who didn’t even know about the wizarding world as well as changing the duration of pregnancy to nine months from the normal five months need for the child of a succubi or an incubi to develop.

The trio continued in this manner for a few minutes. Harry slowed down his pace to enjoy the feeling of his mother’s velvety pussy wrapped tightly around his hard cock and pretended of getting tired. Harry shot his load into her mother’s pussy and collapsed on top of her.

Lily smiled at Harry’s acting performance. She slowly pulled his deflated member out of her pussy and made him rest next to her while Jean got up and moved between Lily’s legs.

“So do you want Harry to come over more often to help you?” Lily asked innocently as Jean went down on her.

(((o)))

During the time Harry, Lily and Jean were busy, Lilith enacted her own little plan of educating Hermione. She was getting tired of Harry waiting for her to grow up and be prepared for sex. Even with the opening, she had created with Anastasia he had waited a few months as he wanted her to get over her dead husband before he moved in.

It was a different issue that he was busy with Aphrodite, Vanessa, Lindsey and their mothers most of the time. She was happy that Harry had gotten to know his daughter’s Aphrodite and Vanessa and his new sister Lindsey very intimately but at the same time she was a little disappointed that he hadn’t been with Venelana as he considered her too young to be with even though she was ready and of age in term of succubi maturity and in nine months’ time he might have a new daughter.

Since educating Hermione was mainly Harry and Lily’s idea she had to stick to their plan rather than doing it her way. By educating her they literally meant educating, her rather than corrupting her. She schooled her features and began to play her part.

“Hermione, now that Harry has gone out of the room, I want to show you a book that I found,” Lilith said pulling a sex book out of her bag.

The book was of her own design, it was both educational and smutty. She couldn’t resist adding the smutty part to it.

“What is it about?” Hermione asked.

“Well,” Lilith hesitated a little acting her part to perfection, she added with a slight blush, “why don’t you read and find out?”

Before handing out the book to Hermione, she said, “Promise me that you won’t show this book to anyone. Even Harry doesn’t know about this book.”

After getting a promise from Hermione she handed over the book to her and thus began Hermione’s journey into the world of sex.

(((o)))

Jean gave birth to Emma in nine months’ time. She knew that her daughter belongs to Harry, she was still of two minds about it. On one hand, her mind found it difficult to process that she had a child with someone who was younger than her daughter who was also fucking his own mother, she didn’t know what to do, whether or not she should pack up everything and move to the other side of the world. On the other hand, in the back of her mind, a part of her, more than a little part of her was turned on due to the taboo aspect of having a child with someone so young. The fact that he had a cock that was 4” to 5” soft and large cum filled balls that tasted better than her husband’s cum helped more than anything, add in the fact that he loved fucking her whenever she wanted him to.

Dan was informed about the fact that her second child might not be his but she didn’t reveal the identity of the father. Even though Dan acted like he had no problems with it as long as the father of the child paid for child support as he knew something like this might happen due to their lifestyle a part of him was still upset that his wife had a child with a stranger while he wasn’t around.

During this period Lilith had given Hermione many more books and they were increasingly pornographic in nature.

Hermione hadn’t actually done anything more than masturbation but she had read all the books Lilith had gotten for her. They were about a guy and a girl doing it, a guy doing it with two girls, a guy doing it with multiple girls and so on. Lilith had purposefully kept her away from books that involve a girl with two guys or simply two guys.

She even read books about a guy Harry’s age doing things with woman Jean’s age, unknowing to Hermione, this book was written by Harry describing a couple of his visits with her mother. Her last book was about an incestuous relationship involving a mother and her son and daughter, which again was describing Lily, Harry and Lilith’s relationship.

After reading different books, she began to notice Harry and her mother began to disappear for a short while from time to time. Once she stealthily, or so she thought, followed them after getting subtle encouragement from Lilith and to her great shock she found Harry fucking her heavily pregnant mother. After getting over the shock, she ran away from there.

After she confided in Lilith, who surprisingly comforted the distraught girl rather than taking advantage of her.

Once Hermione’s shock wore off, and Lilith had calmed her down and she began to think logically about what she saw and what she read in her books. She remembered she had read many books about a married woman having a young secret-extra-marital lover and her mother seemed one of them. _‘So Mommy is like the woman in some of the books with the young lover, I will follow what the book said and not tell anyone as the woman in the book wanted to keep it a secret.’_ She thought before another thought come to mind, _“In some of the books, the mother’s daughter soon started doing the same with the young boy, does this mean I can as well, but he is Harry, one of my best friends. I know the woman’s daughter soon joined them in bed, does this mean mommy will have me join them.”_ As she finished that thought Hermione couldn’t help but feel her body reaction to the thought.

It wasn’t long after that that Emma was born so Harry and Jean didn’t get much time to continue their liaison until later, but the next time Harry and Jean disappeared, it was a few months after Emma’s birth Hermione took Lilith along to spy on them.

As an almost twelve-year-old Hermione watches an almost eleven-year-old Harry fuck her Mother while her father was away for work while she was on a maternity leave, Lilith was behind her and whispering many things into her ears about what they read in the books.

By this time, Hermione had found out that her parents were in an open relationship and her mother wasn’t cheating on her father and she had officially received the birds and the bees talk.

Hermione barely managed to control the urge to masturbate seeing the scene in front of her and Lilith whispering stuff like “How good it would feel if you were in her mother’s place and Harry was pounding into your tight virgin pussy.”

Harry still acting out his age, pulled out and collapsed next to Jean after the third orgasm inside her pussy but not before give her multiple orgasms. He was pretending that his stamina had increased over the year but three was is the limit.

Lilith then tempts Hermione into going into the room and suck Harry’s cum from her mother’s thoroughly fucked pussy. After a few minutes, Hermione gives into the temptation seeing that her mother had closed her eyes and thought she had fallen asleep.

When she moves between her mother’s legs and bends to lick the juices following out of her mother’s pussy.

Jean opened her eyes and to her shock she sees Hermione instead of Lily between her legs and her mind froze but some part of her couldn’t help but feel delighted seeing Hermione between her legs after watching Harry and Lily so many times and with the amount of times they spoke dirty to her about having Hermione join them. She didn’t know when but she had fully sunk into the corrupt views Lily had led her into and see didn’t care.  

“You shouldn’t be doing this Hermione.” She says but doesn’t make any move to stop her, “But if you are going to start doing this you will have to practice and you can’t tell anyone, not even your father.” She finished.

“I know mommy, I read about it in a book. Mothers and daughters always keep secrets from their daddies.” Hermione said before going back between her mother’s legs, her innocents shining through the fact that her face was smeared with her mother’s juices and the cum of her young lover.   

As her daughter's tongue dragged along her swollen full lips drinking Harry’s cum at the same time Jean knew that she would be educating her daughter before she left for Hogwarts. She would teach her daughter everything about pleasuring a woman as well as watching Harry take her daughter’s virginity before teaching her how to please him as well, Jean knew it was wrong but she was going to make sure Hermione knew that she would find no better lover than Harry. She was still married to Dan and still took others to bed but now they were only female, something that Dan seemed to secretly like after she became pregnant with another man’s child.

What Dan didn’t know was she would never take another male to bed and only took Dan because they were married, after all, no male could fuck her like the one besides her currently sucking on her lactating nipple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the third part of the five part short story. Please leave a review.
> 
> I have already planned to add more girls joining Harry but i might take in suggestions if they are interesting.


End file.
